The Reddest Thorn
by Vipaka
Summary: Four crystals protect the world from chaos, choosing a vessel to imbue their powers to every generation. There is an ongoing war in the royal kingdom, and a mysterious darkness spreading across the land. The four guardians must discover the truth of the crystals in time to save their world, and unlock the mystery of their powers. M for violence
1. Chapter 1

The harmony of a chorus echoed through the halls of the temple. There was sunlight streaming through the windows, highlighting the focal point of the room, a giant crystalline pillar that stood twenty feet high on a raised dias. It gleamed red in the light, a faint glow surrounding every facet. The steps leading up to it were lined with kneeling robed acoyltes, with two women seated at the base of the ruby crystal, offering their prayers.

They looked like polar opposites, one with shining black locks that fell straight to her waist and a myriad of religious characters inked upon her exposed limbs. She had elegantly long limbs, a thin frame and the posture of a lady. Sharp bone lines and striking violet eyes gave her the look of an exotic princess, kneeling in supplication.

The other had wavy silver hair which was puddled at her feet, with milky skin and soft features. She could have been any other acolyte in the room, if not for the length of her hair and the clarity of blue in her eyes. She fidgeted every few moments as she kneeled, uncomfortable in the position. Short in stature, she had average feaures, and would have blended in at any village as a peasant.

However, they were both chosen vessels of the fire crystal, and so neither could truly be considered anything close to ordinary. It was unprecedented for a crystal to bestow its gift on more than one person at the same time, but there was no doubt that both girls held power over fire.

The taller girl stood first, wiping the sweat from her brow as she stood and clapped her hands with one final chant. The choir continued to sing of the goddess as she walked down the steps, heading for her chambers. Her stride had a regality to it, an effortless grace as though the universe parted itself in front of her.

A few moments later, the silver-haired girl picked herself up, a bit unsteady as she did. With a content sigh and a stumbling gait, she moved to follow after the other girl, apologizing as she stepped on the robes of acolytes repeatedly.

She paused by one devotee, bending down to get a better look at her face. "You're new here, are you not?"

The hooded girl looked up, a bit nervous to be speaking directly to the vessel. "Yes, my lady. I pledged myself as an acolyte only a month ago."

The silver-haired girl sat down beside her, speaking softly so as not to interrupt the prayers of those around her. "What is your name?"

"Naru," she said, feeling a bit less anxious. She looked at least ten years younger than the vessels of fire. "I am of age to visit the temples, even if they already hold vessels. My mum and pa sent me to travel to each, just in case."

The shorter girl smiled. "I'm Serenity. I bet you were surprised when you saw there were two of us up there!"

"Most surprised!" Naru agreed. "I am not familiar with the scriptures, but I had heard that there could only be one vessel for each crystal."

Serenity folded her hands in her lap. "There was a time, before time, when the goddess descended to the world, bringing with her four guardian dieties. She was called to defend against a great evil, and it threatened the entire world. To defeat this evil, she bestowed upon the people of the land the blessings of fire, light, water and storm. The fire gave them the warmth to live, the light gave them the ability to see at night. The water brought them the rain and the deep oceans, and the storm gave them the wind and weather. It changed an entire planet overnight, people moving from huddled masses to pioneers in this new world.

"With the evil defeated, legend tells that the goddess left the world. But she loved the people of the world so much she instructed her guardians to remain behind to protect it. Four crystals appeared across the land, each holding the spirit of one of the goddess' guardians within it.

"These four crystals continued the blessings that the goddess had gifted the people, even after she departed. They ensured that the rain still nourished the land, that the wind still whispered among the trees and fire was still warm and bright.

"Over time, people came to worship the crystals for their divinity. Generation after generation, for more than three thousand years, that line of devotion remained continual.

"There were still stories told of a great goddess who watched over the world, but all the people truly have now is the power of the crystals. Most began to believe that the crystals were in fact the source of the blessings, and took the stories of the goddess as a myth.

"But I believe there was a goddess." Serenity smiled, finishing her story. "Since that time so long ago, the people have discovered that the crystals require vessels to flourish, and as such, young girls are sent to each temple when they come of age to determine whether or not they can connect with the crystal. When I was your age, I was sent to this temple and found I could feel it in my heart," she held a hand up to her heart. "I still can to this day. When Rei came, she felt the same way. Now, after many years of prayer, we can both harness the power of fire."

Naru hesitated, digesting the information. "I still don't understand how the crystal can choose two different vessels."

Serenity shrugged. "Me neither, to be honest. But it did, and there can be no doubt that it has chosen both of us."

Naru smiled up at her. "Thank you for speaking with me, but since this crystal has already chosen two vessels I should continue my prayers to try and connect with it. Maybe it will choose three."

Serenity laughed, covering her mouth when several of the other acolytes turned to stare at her. "Maybe it will. I should be going as well, may the goddess walk with you." She touched two fingers to the young girl's forehead, standing and leaving the room.

She found her friend watching a candle with an intense gaze. "Rei," she interrupted, sitting herself down beside the girl and dropping her head into her lap, "What are you doing?" She knew that Rei wouldn't object to the contact, the two were practically sisters, in more ways than one.

Rei blinked, coming back to herself. "Stupid girl," she muttered, idly brushing Serenity's hair with her fingers despite her words. "I was having a vision."

"A waking vision? You're incredible, Rei, I hardly even get dreams." Serenity repositioned herself on Rei's bed, curling her knees up on a pillow.

Rei let out of a huff of exasperation, looking down at the other girl. "Well its gone now. Thanks a lot." she smacked Serenity's pillow cushioned leg. Serenity giggled, pointing a finger at the candle and letting the fire follow her fingers as she played with it.

"It'll come back if its important. What did you see?"

Letting her eyes close, Rei tried to recapture the image. The temple was the same, and yet not. It was still filled to the brim with worshippers, herself and Serenity in front of the crystal. There was a feeling of heaviness to the air though, tension. The crystal was gleaming maroon, it was too dark...night time? Why were they all awake in the prayer room at night? "It was confusing," she admitted, leaning back against the frame of the bed. "We were all in the prayer room at night."

"Strange," Serenity sat up, yawning from fatigue. The prayers to the crystal were taxing on both spirit and body, and she always felt a bit sleepy afterwards. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up, eyes taking on a playful gleam. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"You know dinner isn't for another two hours," Rei teased, standing up anyways.

"Just a snack!" Serenity insisted, grabbing Rei's hand and pulling the unresisting girl out the door.

As they walked through the halls of the temple, several acolytes bowed their heads, mumbling acknowledgement as they passed. Serenity greeted them back, but Rei was too distracted brooding over the vision. There had been a crescent moon hanging in the main window, and tonight would be a crescent moon. Dark rumors were spreading of late that something had happened to the vessel of light, but nothing definitive. Even more troubling were the rumors that people were disappearing, vanishing into thin air.

In the kitchen, they both grabbed a few pieces of fruit before sitting down to eat. Rei cut her fruit before spearing each slice, while Serenity bit directly into it the flesh, smearing juices all over her face. Rei couldn't help but smile, Serenity never changed. Setting her fork down, she pushed her plate away, looking at Serenity. "I think my vision was of tonight," she said, still trying to remember the details. She was sure they hadn't been alone in the prayer room, there were strangers there, but who?

Serenity shrugged it off, taking another wet bite of her fruit. "It will probably be nothing."

Rei wasn't so sure. Both of the seers dreams of late had been troubled. Rei had seen a coming darkness swallowing the horizon, and Serenity had dreamed of her family fading from sight. Neither was comforting. And then there was the war...

"How well can you control fire nowadays, Serenity?" Rei asked.

"Well enough," she held her palm out to a nearby stove pit, taking the flame into her hand and letting it grow to the size of a ripe melon. Rei put her hand into the fire, pulling out her own ball of fire and expanding it even further to the size of a watermelon. Serenity pouted, closing her fist around the flame and letting it vanish. "No fair, you showoff."

Rei blew out the fire she held, shaking her head. She could easily have expanded it even further. "It wasn't my intent to showoff. I'm worried," she confessed. She picked at the remaining pieces of fruit on her plate. "I have a horrible feeling that something bad is coming, and coming soon. We need to be ready. Neither of us can commune directly with the crystal yet."

"You're paranoid," Serenity threw away the core remnants of her fruit, taking another one from the bowl and biting in. Around a mouthful, she said "We're vessels of fire, nobody would ever threaten us or the temple. Without us, how would they hope to cook their food, or to have candles lit at night?"

"They could always rely on the vessel of light for that last one," Rei said, acquiesing to Serenity's point. Fire was necessary for life, no one could be foolish enough to endanger the only two people who could commune with the crystal that controlled it, even if neither of them had spoken directly with the crystal yet. The temples were sacred ground, revered for generations. But she couldn't shake the sense of foreboding she felt, so she took Serenity's hand into her own, staring the other girl in the eyes. "Promise me that if something happens, you'll pretend you aren't a vessel. There has never been two vessels of any temple at one time before, and outside of the acolytes and myself, no one knows we share the gift."

She would never say it aloud, Serenity was too dear to her heart. But in her heart of hearts, she knew that the anomoly of two vessels for the same crystal was not part of the natural order. It had never happened in over three thousand years of uninterrupted worship of the crystals. Each of the four crystals only ever chose one vessel, and would not choose another until the previous vessel had passed. And if she had to bet her life on which one of them was not meant to be a vessel of fire, she would bet it was Serenity. The girl was too bright a spirit to be confined to a life of chaste piety.

"But Rei," Serenity said, disturbed by the intensity of Rei's gaze. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Why don't you pretend you don't have the gift?"

"I have more affinity with fire than you. It would be more difficult to hide in my position than yours." Rei squeezed Serenity's hand, "Promise me, you'll run if anything happens."

The shorter girl nodded her head, grabbing Rei's hand when she let go to move away. "But you have to promise me, that if something ever were to happen, you'd be okay."

Rei pressed her lips together. "You know I can't promise that."

"Promise me," Serenity insisted.

Rei scowled at her. "It would be a lie."

Serenity gestured to a symbol on Rei's forearm. "Then let's invoke the rite. That way we'll both know the other one is okay."

Rei's eyes widened. "Don't be stupid. If we did that, and something happened to either one of us, the other one would die too. We're not doing that. That rite is meant only to be invoked in the direst of circumstances, and has never been successfully performed anyways. We don't even know what's coming."

Serenity bit her lip. "But we know its coming, and soon."

"Tonight," Rei corrected, feeling a chill go down her spine. "Its coming, tonight."

The warm colors of sunset were spreading across the sky when the first wave came.

A gasp from one of the acolytes alerted everyone present in the prayer room to the approaching garrison.

A middle aged woman stood in front of another twenty foot high crystal, this one a shining gold. In the glow of the sunset, it appeared almost orange. The woman's actual age was questionable, since she had the youth and beauty of someone half her actual age. She wore a long braid of blonde hair, which seemed to glow with unearthly light. Robed acolytes stood all around her, ready to defend her and the crystal with their lives as the soldiers approached. It was a haphazard gathering though, with acolytes scurrying into the room at the last minute, unprepared for battle.

The soldier's armor was black, with a swirling red emblem emblazoned on the breast. It was the symbol of the royal family.

A man stepped forward, his posture and uniform denoting him as a general amongst their ranks. "Your presence has been requested by his majesty," he said to the woman. His voice held arrogance and surety.

She tensed, ready to defend herself and the crystal she protected. "I shall not leave the crystal." Her voice was a smooth and low contralto, it could have been seductive in different circumstances. Separating a vessel from her crystal was equivalent to accepting the loss of the gift that crystal bestowed upon humanity. If the crystal of light did not have its conduit, the light of the world would slowly dim, and eventually fade forever. It was accepted that the vessels were fixtures of their temples, chained to their fate. To ask her to leave was insanity.

"We have orders to bring you to the king, whether you come willingly or not. You will come," he said, unsheathing his weapon, "or we will be forced to coerce you."

"This is holy ground. You dare to desecrate this place with violence?" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"I have my orders, and if you shall not come willingly we will have no choice but to use force."

Her expression steeled with resolve. "I think not. Were you to attack now, your men could surely slaughter all of us. But I will remove the need for anyone else to take part in this unecessary conflict. The powers of the crystals are gifted to the chosen few, meant to be used at our discretion. I pay the price asked for this privelege every day, and I will die before I see it fall into the hands of a power-hungry tyrant king. Goddess protect us all." She held her arms above her head, gathering light between them. It grew to a blinding brilliance, and the general had to hold an arm up to shield his vision. The light was the size of a large mammal now, and slowly taking form.

"Defensive posture!" He yelled, before the woman gave a battle cry and loosed the massive attack of light. It flooded outward, the shape of a giant wolf. With claws and teeth bare, it tore through their ranks, turning armor into shrapnel. Men screamed as their organs were exposed, blood spraying the walls of the temple. The stench of raw meat rose in the air, dust flying up in a cloud from the wake of the attack.

Coughing, the general, swung his sword in a horizontal arc, severing a limb of the wolf before the light began to fade. Waiting for the dust to settle, he stepped forward, sword poised and ready. Half of his men lay immobile on the ground.

"Mama!" One of the acolytes bounded forward towards the crystal, where the vessel had fallen to her knees. She was coughing blood. "Mama please," the cloaked girl begged, cradling her mother in her arms. "Don't leave me!" The general could hear her sobs over the groans of agony from his dying soldiers.

"Minako," the vessel reached up to cup her daughter's face, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I've used all of my power... Defend the crystal. Please...I love you so..." she coughed and more blood spilled out the corner of her lips. She smiled bitterly. "What I wouldn't give...to taste...one last strawberry..." her breath left her as her limbs sagged, eyes turning to glass.

"Noooo," the moan was pitiful, as Minako clutched her mother's body to her chest.

The general and his men were already subduing and restraining the acolytes below them, but Minako was deaf to their struggle. Her mother, her light, was dead. She was still warm...Minako could feel bloodlust rising and her mind went into shock.

When Minako was pried from her mother, she flailed wildly, digging nails and teeth into whoever was trying to take her. She would keep her word to her mother, she would protect the crystal til her last breath. Its power would seek a new vessel and she would be there, ready to die defending that chosen individual. And if she was captured now...she wouldn't be able to keep that promise. She pulled an arm free and dragged her sleeves over her eyes, scrubbing the blurriness away. She'd need her vision if she was going to fight.

Several of the acolytes were wounded, she could tell by the wetness of their robes and the limp in their movements. Her mother was gone because of these bastards, she wouldn't go down without a fight. Kicking out with her heel, she struck the soldier holding her in his crotch, wrenching herself loose as his grip weakened.

"You bitch!" he yelled, doubling over. Not waiting for him to recover, Minako raked her nails down his face, digging into his eyes. He gave the scream of a wounded animal, horrific and shrill as he fell over. She lunged at him as he fell, continuing to beat and claw at him, until he stopped moving. She didn't know how to fight, but she knew enough to know a man's weaknesses. Before she could get up to continue her furious rampage, she felt the sting of metal at her throat.

"Get up, slowly." Minako stood up, ever aware of the blade pressing into her skin. "Put your hands behind you," she recognized the general's voice, as he ordered her. She felt angry tears in her eyes as she followed his instructions, knowing she had no choice now. She had to stay alive to fufill her mother's dying wishes, even if she had to stay alive as a captive.

As she was coralled forward with the rest of acolytes, she drifted in and out of reality, still traumatized by the sudden death of her mother. She could hear a few words the general was saying to his messenger through her haze.

"...king we have failed to capture the vessel...lost half of our force and successfully captured all of the acolytes...vessel martyred herself to avoid capture." His tone was bitter.

Minako felt new tears leak down her cheeks. That night would be darker than any other in more than three thousand years of history.

-  
>Ikuko hummed to herself as she finished washing the last of the dishes from supper. She cast an anxious glance out the window, putting the plate into the drying rack. It was getting late.<p>

It had been almost a week since the shadow men came.

All those who had disappeared last week had never returned. There wasn't even a trace of them. They hoped and prayed that one night would be the end of it, a nightmare in the dark never to repeat. Rumors were circulating that it was the work of the royal family, kidnapping people to enlist them into the army.

But Ikuko knew better.

She had seen them come first hand last time, and she knew that the kidnappings were the work of evil.

Reaching to dry her hands off on the dishtowel, she froze as a scream rent the air. Her heartbeat jumped into her throat. They had come again.

Rushing to the window, she looked out to see several people running and screaming as the darkness approached them. It was sickeningly human in shape, lumbering forward faster than its prey. There was not hesitation or resistence as they moved, they passed through solid objects like it were made of smoke. As it engulfed their bodies, Ikuko stifled a scream of terror in her own throat, throwing the blinds closed and rushing upstairs to her family.

"Shingo, Kenji! Run!" She frantically threw open the doors to their rooms, her voice alone telling them what was happening outside. She sent up a silent prayer to the goddess for her daughter to be safe from these monsters as well.

Shingo was already running downstairs cursing, his parents on his heels. Kenji grabbed a knife off the table as they ran, hurrying out the door and into the woods.

It was colder outside, and darker than they'd ever seen. Humanoid shadows were manifesting in every direction, with helpless cries ringing in the night air like an orchestra of the damned as the villagers were swallowed whole.

They ran as fast as they could, with Shingo outpacing his parents by a wide breadth. He didn't dare look back or slow down to allow them time to catch up though, not with adrenaline pumping through him and fear clining to his skin like liquid.

To be caught by a shadow was to be gone, forever.

Kenji let out a bark of pain as he accidently sliced himself on his leg with the kinfe. Turning he threw it at an approaching shadow, never slowing his gait.

The monsters were catching up.

Shingo heard Ikuko's voice scream behind him. He clamped his eyes shut, tears gathering at the corners. His mom would be fine. She'd definitely be fine.

He didn't dare to slow down or glance behind him. He could feel the ominous presence of the monsters almost like another sense, it was so real and near. Just run, run, run he mentally chanted. His lungs were burning and his muscles pounding as he ran, but he couldn't stop for even a second. Run. Run! RUN!

Kenji had grabbed Ikuko away from the clutching limbs of the monster, but it was a short lived victory. The shadow created twisted itself, noticing him. With a forward lunge Kenji's right arm was snared in darkness. Using his free left arm, he pushed Ikuko forward, pulling against an unseen force to free himself.

But the shadow was slowly spreading up his arm and toros.

"Go!" He continued to struggle, risking a glance back towards the village only to see the moonlit outline of more shadows approaching. Desperate, he turned to Ikuko, shoving her forward further. "GO!" The urgency in his voice was raw.

The darkness was creeping outward still. He knew he had seconds left.

Everywhere the shadow touched was frozen, he couldn't move his limbs. Sweat-soaked skin was turning to ice. His heart was beating a frantic staccato, eyes wide in absolute terror. He knew his pulse was pounding but it felt distant like he were submerged and listening to the roar of the ocean in the distance.

In a matter of seconds, it spread up his torso and head until he was completely engulfed by shadow.

His last thought was a desperate prayer for his family to be saved. He was fully consumed in darkness, which folded in on itself with a wet gurgle until nothing was left.

"KENJI!" Ikuko screamed, bawling as she reached for her husband. But he was gone, there was nothing where he had stood only a moment before.

Turning she pushed herself to keep going, she had to survive for Shingo. She could see more shadows coming after them. She ran with all her might, ignoring the prickling of the hairs on the back of her neck and the salty tears blurring her vision.

It was dawn before Shingo dared to stop and glance back. Sunlight was peeking through the treetop, pale bluish light. As he panted and surveyed his surroundings, he realized that his mom and dad were nowhere to be seen. A sliver of dread crept through him. "They lived," he said, swallowing bile. "They lived. They're just catching up since I run faster."

He put his hands up to his face, sucking in a shuddering breath. Goddess please let them be alive, he prayed.

Deciding it was safe to rest now that daylight had returned, he leaned up against a tree, catching his breath.

His hands wouldn't stop shaking even as he tried to calm his still racing heart.

Looking up at the pinpricks of light on the canopy, he felt tears track new lines down his face. "They're alive," he tried to convince himself. "They have to be alive." The next village was only a few more hours in the direction he'd been running. He'd continue there, warn the people and wait for Ikuko and Kenji to catch up. Decided, he started forward, trying to ignore the ache in his muscles and the ever-present anxiety clogging his throat.

The crescent moon was high in the sky when the soldiers arrived at the temple of fire.

The general blew out a breath as he regarded his comrade. "Jadiete made a mess of the last capture. Establish peaceful dialogue first this time."

"She won't listen or come peacefully," Nephrite said, polishing his blade. "Their doctrine dictates they offer daily prayer to their crystals. They're raised to protect the crystals with their lives and never separate from them until death. Our best shot is to take a hostage. If we're lucky, she'll take the bait and come peacefully."

Zoisite considered this, shaking his head. "First we try to reason with her, if that doesn't work, we'll take a hostage. I'll go in to negotiate, you go in dressed as a foot soldier and get ahold of whichever acolyte it looks like she has the most affection for."

Neprite scoffed. "I doubt she has much affection for any of them."

Zoisite shrugged. "I didn't mean romantic affection, we both know the price she pays. I'm sure she has friends she cares about amongst the devotees."

Nephrite smiled, hastening to change his armor. "Its a good plan. We at least stand a chance she'll come without a struggle."

Zoisite checked his armor fastenings. "Yes. Let's proceed before they have time to arm themselves."

The temple was bathed in the dim moonlight of the crescent moon as they stepped inside.

Even in the darkness, they could see all the acolytes lined up in front of a dark haired girl at the base of the crystal.

"I saw your arrival," she announced, arms folded over her chest. "Why are you here? There is no place for weapons inside the sanctity of this temple."

"We apologize for the intrusion, my lady," Zoisite said, ready for some political posturing. They needed the vessels alive if at all possible. "We have offered several incentives to the vessels of the various temples to encourage them to align themselves with us during these trying times, to no avail." He glanced out of the corner of his eye towards Nephrite, who had made his way further into the temple and was watching the girl's expression. "We are left with little choice but to come in person to beg for your assistance."

"You have a distorted notion of what it means to beg," she said, scowling at him. "The vessels are not toys to be used by your king as instruments of war. We are here for the good of all, to protect the crystals that bless the prosperity of these lands and ensure that no harm comes to them." Rei glanced at the acolytes below her, worried about the possibility of battle breaking out at any moment. The tension in the room was so thick it made it hard not to tremble.

"We would never seek to permanently separate a vessel from her crystal," Zoisite demurred, putting his hands up to show his sincerity. "We both want the same thing, peace. We merely wish your aid in ensuring that these lands remain safe for everyone."

"For peace, you would advise war. I am not interested." Rei pointed to the door. "Leave us in peace and I shall have mercy upon you and your men." Summoning fire to her hands, she gave a powerful display of might for one so young. The fire grew in size until it covered both of her fists in small orbs of flame.

It was in this moment that Nephrite lunged forward, grabbing an acolyte and pulling her hood back as he pressed a dagger to her throat. Serenity gasped, eyes wide as she stared up at Rei in fright. Rei took an impulsive step forward, a small cry of denail rising in her throat.

Serenity felt her heart hammer in her chest, too petrified to move.

"I am sorry to do this," Zoisite said, making no move for his own weapon. "But you leave us little choice. Come with us without a fight and we will spare the life of you and all your acolytes, but if you resist..." he tipped his head towards Nephrite. "He will kill that girl and the rest of your followers will be forfeit as well."

Rei clenched her fists, the flames licking up to her wrists while she raged with internal conflict. Serenity was family, she couldn't allow her to be kiled. At the same time, if she left the crystal defenseless, she had failed in her duty to protect it. Closing her eyes, she weighed her options.

"Leave the acolytes here unharmed, and I will come with you." Serenity could tend to the fire crystal in her abscence, Rei knew. But how long before word reached the king that there was still a fire vessel at the temple?

Zoisite considered this. They had orders to bring the vessel and all her acolytes back with them to the capital in case any were clever enough to use a decoy as their vessel, or at least, he assumed this was the reason for the order. But this girl had already shown she had control over fire, so there could be no doubt that she was the chosen vessel.

"Very well. Come forward," he commanded. Rei moved down the steps reluctantly, glancing at Serenity as she walked past the girl who was still at knife point.

When she reached the bottom of the steps, Rei came to stand in front of Zoisite. "Release the acolytes." She demanded, not daring to glance back at Serenity.

Zoisite nodded, and Nephrite let go of Serenity who scurried down towards Rei. Zoisite readied himself for an attack but the girl grabbed Rei instead.

"You can't do this!" Serenity begged, pleading with her.

"It will be fine," Rei patted Serenity's hand, pointing her back to the other acolytes. "You stay here and keep praying with the others while I'm gone." Serenity blinked back tears, hugging the taller girl.

"I-we can't do it without you," Serenity said, eyes still shining.

"You'll do just fine without me, I know it." Rei hugged Serenity again before untangling herself from the other girl, and stepping towards Zoisite.

"We leave immediately," Nephrite said, stepping forward to flank Rei in case she got any ideas about making a run for it.

Rei closed her eyes and nodded, casting one last look over her shoulder at the fire crystal. Clapping her hands together, she sent it one last prayer, for the first time asking for its aid and protection instead of thanking it for the many blessings. Opening her eyes, she moved out of the temple, ignoring the soft crying of Serenity behind her.

AN: Rewrote this first chapter because after rereading it I realized some of it was pretty poorly written (and by that I mean I was ashamed of myself for having published it without proof reading how poorly written some scenes were). Next chapter: Rei and Minako are both headed towards their new destination, and a new vessel for the light crystal is chosen. Serenity keeps her promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Rei disappeared beyond the great marble archway, Serenity sprang into action. The crystal would be fine as long as it continued to receive prayers from Rei and herself. But she'd promised Rei that if anything happened, she would run.

And she would run, straight to the water, light, and storm vessels. She had to warn them that trouble might be coming so they could escape or defend themselves.

She ran to her chambers, throwing a bundle of clothes into her bag. She paused when she noticed her hands were trembling. Taking a deep breath, she tried to still her heart, but her hands continued to shake.

What if something happened to Rei? What would she do if she were the only fire vessel? Even though in her mind Serenity knew that all the other vessels dealt with this level of pressure every day, she had never had to carry the responsibility since it was shared with Rei. If Rei did...Serenity didn't let herself finish the thought. Rei would be okay. The fire crystal would warn her if something dangerous were coming.

But hadn't it already warned her?

Serenity put her head in her hands, sinking down onto her bed. Her hands were still quivering with anxiety. What would she do if Rei was gone? Sniffling, she wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't do it alone, the only reason she had been able to handle being a vessel for as long as she had was because Rei helped her.

"My lady?"

Looking up, Serenity saw Naru in the doorway. "Come in," she waved her over, sniffling again.

Naru sat down on a nearby chair, still feeling a bit nervous around Serenity. "There was no connection between the fire crystal and I, so I will be journeying to the next temple to continue to try, tomorrow." Naru saw that Serenity still wasn't smiling, lost in thought. "You're worried about lady Rei?"

Serenity nodded, swallowing. "I'm scared," she said, letting out a shaky breath. She tried to still her hands by pressing them together in her lap but they continued to tremble.

"She seems most capable," Naru reassured her, smiling again. "You shouldn't fret so, or she'll have to come back just to scold you."

Serenity's lips quirked upwards. That sounded just like Rei. "She would," she said.

Naru noticed the bag of clothes on the bed, tilting her head. "Are you planning to go after her?"

Serenity shook her head. "I must warn the other vessels before the soldiers arrive, and help them escape before they are taken from their crystals."

Naru's brows furrowed. "You think the king would wish harm on the vessels?"

Serenity sighed. "I do not know. I do not know of something like this ever happening in the long history of the scriptures.

"The king is a good man, I met him once," Naru said. "When I was a child I saw his coronation ceremony while visiting the capital. It was lovely, but he seemed so young and alone." She reached out in the candlelight and put her hands over Serenity's. "He wasn't much older than I was at the time, but I could tell right away that he wasn't a bad person. He stayed after the ceremony and talked to all of us. It was like a fairytale, talking to a king," Naru's eyes turned wistful. "He said he was proud to have so many subjects so happy to see him crowned. He gave me a flower and told me that he hoped one day I would return to see his son crowned. I think he meant it too."

Serenity looked up at Naru, her eyes shining silver in the moonlight. "But what if he isn't? What if he's truly a tyrant king who wants only for war and destruction? The war has been raging for nearly two years now."

Naru shook her head. "That I do not know. He was but a young boy when I met him, time and power could have changed him. But I do not believe he would harm the lady Rei, even if he has changed. He was too gentle in spirit." Naru's eyes took on a conspirator's twinkle. "I still have the flower."

Serenity smiled, feeling a little better.

"If you'd like, we can travel together to the water temple. It is the closest, less than a day's journey."

Naru beamed. "I would be honored, my lady!"

"Wonderful. But I can't afford to wait until tomorrow. The king's army likely will not give us the leisure. We must leave tonight." Serenity turned back to her bag, stuffing more clothes in with renewed vigor.

Naru frowned, worrying her lower lip. Traveling at night would be harder, and Naru feared the unseen and unknown of the dark.

"Could we travel with the light of the sacred fire to guide our way?"

Serenity waved her question away. "Of course. There is no way we could make it through the forest between temples blind." Naru sighed in relief.

"Then I will go and ready my things. I will see you in the prayer room as soon as I am ready."

Before she could get up to leave, Serenity grabbed her hand, locking eyes with the younger girl. "Naru, you do know that it will be dangerous. Not just traveling at night, but traveling with me to the water temple. I go because I must, to not warn the other vessels would be to sentence them to their fate, whatever it may be. The fire crystal's gift to its vessels is the Sight, and I think using it to protect the other vessels is exactly what the sacred fire would want. But you saw what happened here tonight, we could be walking into battle."

Naru licked her lips, throat suddenly dry. "I understand."

"And you still wish to travel with me? You could wait a few weeks before continuing the pilgrimage, just to ensure that all of this madness has passed." Serenity didn't want to travel alone, but at the same time, putting this girl unwittingly in harm's way was something she couldn't live with.

"I will meet you in the prayer room soon," Naru said, ignoring Serenity's suggestion and smiling reassurance.

Serenity released her and watched the girl scurry off before zipping up her bag. The clothes would last her a few days, a week at most. To journey to all three temples would take her nearly a month. To bring any more than this with her though, would be too much to carry.

She tested the weight of the bag, grunting with the effort it took to lift it using untrained muscles. Taking a belt out of the bag, she looped it through the top and bottom seam of the bag, tying it together at the buckle. Pulling the bag onto her back like a sack, she lifted it and headed to the prayer room.

Several of the acolytes were whispering nervously in the hall as she passed them. Serenity smiled as she passed them but they only ignored her or ceased their whispers long enough for her to pass before starting again. No doubt they were discussing what had happened earlier.

Naru arrived in the prayer room only a few minutes later, with a large trunk. It had wheels grafted onto its feet, allowing her to roll the heavy trunk behind her without difficulty.

"Shall we?" Naru said, heading out into the main hall.

"Yes," Serenity followed after her, stealing one last look at the temple she called home before turning to head out into the dark.

* * *

><p>After only a few hours of transporting her towards the capital, Zoisite had already decided that Rei was the worst traveler, ever.<p>

Every few minutes she would make another demand. Bring me more water, bring me a blanket to pad my horse, stop the caravan I need to rest. She chattered nonstop when she wasn't making demands, furthering his hatred of the girl. Her voice continued as a constant drone during the journey, and Zoisite had just about had enough.

"Is it your goal to annoy me to the point I send you back to the fire temple? Because I will make it clear to you now, my orders are to bring you before his majesty and I will not disobey them."

"Mindless grunt," Rei muttered, shifting on her horse.

"What was that?" Zoisite already had a notion of what she had said.

"I said its hot." She lied. "I have never traveled more than a day's journey from the temple, and you expect me to be comfortable while you transport us," here she paused to make a gesture to the many now un-robed acolytes following behind them from the light temple, bound in ropes, "like a herd of cattle?" Riding on a beast like the one she was currently mounted on was exceedingly painful since she had never ridden one.

"You are a vessel of the fire crystal. I'm surprised heat causes you any discomfort," Zoisite couldn't help the bit of snide that crept into his voice, he was at his wit's end.

"Well it does." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And why is it necessary to keep the acolytes tied up like prisoners? Are they not free to leave since I have willingly turned myself over?" Rei had already noticed that she didn't recognize any of the current company, but she wanted affirmation of the fate of the light vessel. She didn't trust the truth of rumors.

"These acolytes are not from the fire temple, my word to you has been kept. Their presence was requested by the king, just as yours was."

Rei raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips. She'd have to push him a bit further to find out what she wanted to know. "He didn't ask to see the light vessel?"

Zoisite knew a fishing expedition when he heard one, and Rei's questions were a bit too close to the truth. "I just follow my orders," he said.

Rei huffed, pulling her horse to a stop. "The heat is overwhelming, I need to rest." Zoisite brought his horse up even with hers. He glanced at their surroundings, estimating their location.

"We will reach our camp site within the hour. The faster we reach it, the sooner you can be out of the heat."

Rei lifted her nose into the air, turning away from him. "Then it will be your neck when I die out here from exhaustion."

"Enough!" Zoisite yelled, giving a hand gesture to signal the other generals behind him and dismounting his horse. "Get off."

It wasn't the graceful dismount as she had intended, but Rei did manage to climb off the beast successfully.

Rei used the frequent breaks to send prayers back to the crystal. Grateful they hadn't bound her hands, she clapped them quietly and prayed.

One of the acolytes was crumpled into a ball nearby. The uneven choked breaths caught Rei's attention. Moving forward, she bent down to the girl, pulling her hood back. "Are you alright?"

Minako gave a wet sniffle, trying to avoid looking at Rei even though they were eye level. "Fine."

"Liar," Rei said, using her sleeve to wipe some of the dirt and tears off the girl's face. "If you're hurt, you should say something so that they can treat you." The acolyte was pretty, in a way that might have been grown straight from the earth. With golden wheat-colored hair and cornflower eyes, she looked about Rei's age but hadn't fully come into her figure yet.

"They can't fix me," the girl said, awkwardly pulling her hood back up with her bound hands. "Nobody can."

"Don't be stubborn," Rei pulled her hood back down. "You'll overheat for sure in this weather wearing that old cloak. All the others have already managed to pull theirs off. Let me help you out of it." And let me see where you're hurt, Rei mentally added. She slid the robe off the girl's shoulders, pausing when she saw it wouldn't come off her hands still bound. "I'm going to untie your ropes to get the sleeves off," Rei said, watching the girl's face. It turned stony and impassive. "Don't do anything stupid though, the guards will kill you if you try to run."

Minako tipped her chin in an indication that she understood.

"Seriously," Rei said, pulling the girl's face to look at her and lowering her voice. "We can try something stupid later, after you're healthy." Minako's lips parted, surprised by the admission that the vessel of fire was going to stage an escape.

As Rei undid the twine and Minako pulled her arms out of the cloak's sleeves and bundled it up, she stretched her arms. It felt good to move them after having them immobile for so long. Rei noted that the girl didn't appear to be injured anywhere visible.

"Don't," Minako said. Still, she put her hands back forward to be tied again.

Rei scoffed, winding the rope back around Minako's hands. "Fat chance. If they find out I untied an acolyte and she escaped I'd be the one in trouble. But in my case, I think they'd prefer me alive."

"Don't plan anything," she clarified. Minako cleared her throat, her voice was still a bit raw. "They'll kill you just as they killed mama."

Rei froze, studying the girl in a new light. It didn't surprise her that the soldier's had killed to get what they wanted, it had been perfectly plain they intended to do the same to Serenity. But it was uncommon for both a girl and her mother to pledge themselves as acolytes. "Mama?"

Zoisite had been watching this exchange closely, and moved in before Minako could answer. "Time to go," he said, pushing Rei back towards the horse she'd been riding.

Rei threw a look over her shoulder at the girl still sitting in the dirt. Minako met her eyes for the first time and Rei felt a sudden sense of familiarity. There was something in her gaze, it held a weight to it that someone her age didn't usually carry. Was it possible they had they met before?

She climbed back up onto her saddled beast, as the trek continued. She'd make it a point to talk with Minako again.

* * *

><p>Diamond wiped his brow off. He'd just finished another hard-won battle. Now there would be two more villages in his territory, albeit on the outskirts of the kingdom. Motioning one of his sentries forward, he dismounting his steed.<p>

"Ride ahead to meet the scout returning back from Castien village. If he reports it is occupied with more troops, retreat and report to me. If it is unguarded, we will make camp there tonight, and you may continue there. If I do not receive word from you within the hour I will continue forward with my men."

Nodding, the soldier headed out, with Diamond watching his back. One side of him wanted the village to be unguarded so he wouldn't have to lose any more men, and another part longed for the thrill of another fight. Rotating his shoulders, he moved to speak with his generals.

"Rubeus," he would never approach the man without first announcing his presence. Rubeus was bloodthirsty, and delighted in killing anyone who dared displease him. But he didn't have a mind for strategy, and that gave Diamond the power to use him as the tool he was. It made him an excellent warrior, but a troublesome general.

The redhead turned towards him, wiping blood from his sword off on the coat of his horse.

"That was unacceptable," Diamond said, folding his arms. "We lost nearly a third of the soldiers we went in with."

Rubeus let out a grunt of a laugh. "Against as many men as we faced, count it a lucky break." When Diamond didn't immediately respond, Rubeus added a drawn out "Sir."

"I've no taste for insubordination. You will train your men until they are capable of winning without the losses we suffered today. This battle was as much a win for us as it was for our enemies."

Rubeus' eyes narrowed. "To win a battle against worse odds than this with fewer losses is impossible."

"You'll do as you are told, general, or I shall have you stripped of your rank." Diamond flicked the medal pinned to Rubeus' chest plate, signifying him as a general. "You'd fight just as well without it, but at least then the rest of my men might be properly trained."

Before Rubeus could argue the point further, the sentry returned, jumping off his horse and running towards Diamond.

As he tried to gasp out his news, Diamond held up a hand with narrow eyes. "If Castien village is guarded, I don't want to hear of it. My mood has soured since you left."

The sentry shook his head, still winded but catching his breath. "Castien is ours. But my lord, it is deserted."

Diamond's eyebrows furrowed, "Deserted? You mean they don't even have the compulsory royal guards to protect the gates?"

"There is no one. No royal guards, no enemy troops, and no villagers. The entire village is empty, sir."

"Were there signs of combat in the area? Blood on the buildings, bodies on the ground?"

"No sir, it was just empty. There was nothing there but vacant buildings."

Diamond frowned, feeling ill at ease. It could be a trap, a stage set for a battle so that as soon as his men made camp they would be laid siege upon. The king was no coward though, and it was not his style to face a foe by such underhanded tactics. For the village to not have a royal guard was unusual, but it was out the outermost edge of the kingdom. Perhaps the king had to recall his guards to add to the strength of his royal army. If it were truly deserted, then what had driven the villagers out?

Diamond dismissed the sentry, having come to a decision. "We make camp here tonight," he yelled out to his men. There was a rumbled affirmative from them before he turned back to Rubeus.

"I've reconsidered your value to me. You and your men will camp in Castien village tonight, and report back to me anything unusual," Diamond's tone was that of an order, and even Rubeus didn't dare interrupt. "My men and I will continue onward towards the capital. You will rendezvous with us by sundown tomorrow to give your report."

Rubeus glared at Diamond. To ride from Castien inward towards the capital in less than a day's time would mean he'd have to wake up before sunrise and ride his horse at full speed for the entire day without pause. This was to be his punishment, he knew. "Yes sir," he said, not bothering to disguise the displeasure in his voice.

Diamond moved away, still pondering the abandoned village. A sense of foreboding sat in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't place the source.

Maybe it was a trap after all.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the palace, the acolytes were separated from the vessel. Herded like sheep, they were lead down to the royal prison where they were grouped and confined to a handful of cells.<p>

After they were locked into the cells and their bonds cut, the guards left them to their own business.

"What's going to happen to us?" one girl asked, fear thick in her voice.

"Let's get out of here!" another acolyte said.

"What could the king want with us and the vessels anyways?"

"We just have to do what they tell us to do and everything will be fine," another acolyte tried to reassure them.

Minako moved away from the others, unfolding her cloak and wrapping it back around her shoulders. It was still daylight outside, but soon it would be sunfall and this new cage would be much colder.

She stopped halfway through pulling the hood back up, staring at her hands.

They were glowing.

It was faint, almost unnoticeable, but there was a shifting golden light hovering just above her skin. Pulling her sleeve back, she saw that the glow extended across her entire body.

"What...?" she whispered, totally unheard by the other acolytes present as they continued to discuss about what they should do. Minako's knees gave out and she sank to the floor of the dungeon cell.

She knew what the glow meant. Her mother had told her about it when she was a little girl.

She had been chosen to be the next vessel of light.

She buried her face into her knees. It was too overwhelming. Only two days ago, she had been at home with her mother in the temple, giving her prayers to the crystal with everyone else. Today she was in an unknown land, locked in the castle's dungeons. Her mother was dead and she was the next vessel. She'd have to pay the price of the light crystal...Minako felt hot tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. An elderly acolyte stood above her, smiling. "It will be alright child, don't worry. The crystal watches over us."

Minako dropped her head back down. The crystal hadn't watched over her mother.

Vowing to herself that she would keep her promise, Minako squared her shoulders and stood up. Since she was the new vessel of light, all she had to do was stay alive. Easier said than done, but still simple enough. Her best chance was to blend in with the rest of the acolytes, nothing special or out of the ordinary. It was known among them that she was the daughter of the previous vessel, but this would hardly put her under suspicion. It was tradition for a vessel to keep her daughter's with her at the temple where she prayed.

With renewed determination, Minako inserted herself into the conversation. "We just need to keep praying to the crystal, it will always watch over us." The echoed words were hollow and flavorless in her mouth, but Minako knew that if she could get the others to pray with her, her prayers to the crystal would be undetected as anything different.

"Of course," the scared young acolyte agreed, clapping her hands together and giving a short prayer. Minako mirrored her motions, saying a prayer herself. She knew that the blessings of the crystal wouldn't take long before they started to show, but it still gave her some time.

As long as she looked and acted the same as the others, she'd be safe.

Minako hoped she was right about that.

* * *

><p>Serenity held a small globe of flame in her hands as they walked, lighting the path. They had been traveling in silence for almost two hours now.<p>

There was something in the air, a thickness as if danger could strike at any moment.

At least, that's how it felt to Naru.

"So..." Serenity said, breaking the long silence round her pants as she continued to haul the heavy bag forward. "Tell me about yourself."

Naru moved a little closer, lifting her trunk over a large root. "There isn't much to tell. I'm just the daughter of two merchant traders, a nobody really."

Serenity tsked at her. "No one is a nobody. Especially not you. What made you pledge yourself as an acolyte so young?"

Naru licked her lips, a bit embarrassed. "I didn't like traveling. My parents were always getting into arguments over the sale of their wares, and I knew that when I came of age, they'd want me to follow in their footsteps. I wanted somewhere to call home, not just some wobbly caravan."

Serenity moved a branch aside, careful not to light it on the flame she held. "It sounds fun, traveling so far. I bet you've seen so many interesting places."

Naru nodded, even though Serenity was in front of her and wouldn't see it. "We traveled all over the lands, all the way from one edge of the kingdom to another. I've seen the great desert and the sea at world's end. It was unlike anything you've ever beheld."

Serenity smiled, trying to picture what it must have been like. "That sounds like such an adventure. I've always wanted to see the world."

Naru sobered, remembering who she was talking to. "I didn't mean to offend you, my lady." For a moment she'd forgotten the darkness of the forest around her, but it returned full force now, and she felt fear snake up her spine again.

Serenity shook her head, laughing it off. "I was young too, when I went to visit the temples. Mind you, I hadn't pledged myself as an acolyte, I just made the pilgrimage to see if I felt a connection between any of the crystals as is custom. But on visiting my first temple, I felt the spirit of the sacred fire. I knew that it was a calling I could not ignore, so I gave up on my plans to see the country. Such a life isn't possible for a vessel."

Naru looked down at the forest floor, feeling guilt gnaw at her.

Serenity laughed again. "But who knows, maybe one day I will see it. Now that the crystal has chosen two vessels, its possible right? With enough prayers, it might not need me anymore, and I could still see the world."

Naru lifted her head, reassessing the girl in front of her. Serenity couldn't be more than ten years older than she was, but she had the carefree spirit of someone much younger. Quickening her steps, she slipped one arm through Serenity's, mindful that she was pulling weight behind her and the vessel held fire in her other hand.

"I'll tell you about all the places I've been, anything you want to hear."

Serenity smiled, hooking her elbow around the younger girl's. "Tell me about the ocean."

Naru beamed, her steps feeling a bit lighter. "Its bigger than anything you've ever seen. It stretches for miles and miles, all the way to where the sun meets the ground. Except there is no ground, only water. The whole thing is water, and salty like tears too!"

Serenity closed her eyes, trying to imagine it. "It sounds wonderful."

"The wind was stronger there, closer to the shore. It was colder too. The air held a salty taste just like the sea, and the sun shone twice as bright."

Serenity couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Are you playing with me now?"

Naru shook her head, a giddy smile on her face now too as she remembered it. "Honest truth! I swear it!"

Serenity giggled, pausing to untangle herself and wipe the sweat off her face. "We're probably close to the water temple now, I'll have to dim the fire just to make sure no one notices."

Naru froze, panic worming its way into her mind. "But how will we travel with no light?"

"I'll just dim it, not extinguish it. We should still be able to see, just not far."

Naru picked up a branch, holding it out to Serenity. "Light this, then no one will question it if they see the light."

"Tinder will go up in ashes and burn you," Serenity said, moving the hand holding the flame away from the extended branch.

"I'll wrap it then." Tearing off a piece of her skirt before Serenity could protest, Naru wadded it around the branch.

"I won't be able to control the fire once its left my hand," Serenity said, reaching forward to light the torch. "If it starts to go out or ignite the bark, put it out before you get burned."

"So you can relight another flame?" Naru asked.

Serenity shook her head. "I cannot. Rei can create flame from air but I am not as skilled as she. I can only control flame that has already been lit."

Naru nodded, moving in front of Serenity to light the path. If it started to go out, she'd tell Serenity to take the fire back instead of putting it out. She glanced nervously into the darkness all around. Better that than take the chance they might be trapped in darkness.

After traveling a few more minutes, the shape of a building began to take form.

"Ah! We're here." Serenity huffed as she sprinted forward, sliding her bag off her back at the foot of the temple's main pillar.

Noticing a small light on the interior of the temple, Naru pointed to it. "Who would be awake at this hour. Its well past evening devotions." She glanced at the sky, which was starting to take on a lighter hue. "I think it will be morning soon."

"Let's find out," Serenity said, stepping into the temple and pausing to gaze in wonder at the water crystal.

Unlike the fire crystal, it shone a brilliant aqua, even with the low reds of the torch as its only light. About the same size and shape, it towered up to the ceiling with the same building structure to frame it.

Serenity was enraptured though. She hadn't felt this way in years, but she recognized the sensation flooding through her.

Moving as if pulled by unseen forces, she moved up to stand before the crystal, kneeling before it. Clapping her hands, she began a prayer-this time to the water crystal. Immediately the crystal reacted, answering her prayer with a rush of warmth she had only experienced once before.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked, moving to stand behind Serenity.

But Serenity couldn't hear her. She could only hear the song of the crystal, as it tried to connect with her. Reaching out, she continued the ritual by placing both her palms flat against the crystal. On contact, it was like a weight she'd never known existed was suddenly removed. Everything felt lighter and calmer.

Blinking and refocusing on her surroundings, Serenity pulled her hands back, staring down at them. Had she really just connected with a second crystal?

"What are you?" A quiet unfamiliar voice called out from the hallway. Serenity and Naru turned to regard the newcomer.

She was dressed in a simple night slip, and had soft features. But atop her head was a short bob of inky black hair that shone almost blue in the light.

Serenity stepped forward, giving a quick bow to the girl. "I'm sorry for intruding upon the temple, but I have urgent news for the water vessel. Can you take me to her?"

The girl stared at her for a moment longer before speaking. "Tell me who and what you are and I will gladly take you to see her."

"I am Serenity, and this is Naru. I am a-the fire vessel, and she an acolyte of the fire temple. Now please, take me to speak with the vessel of this temple."

The strange girl's eyes widened, catching the slip, then tipped her head in a bow of respect for Serenity. "Would you mind demonstrating this? I am wary of strangers who arrive at unseemly hours."

Reaching out, Serenity pulled a bit of flame from the torch Naru still held into her hand. She let the fire spin around her fingertips for a moment before letting it fade.

The girl nodded, "I am Ami, vessel of this temple."

Serenity's mouth parted in a silent O, feeling sheepish for her behavior now.

"Now what is this urgent business you have with me?" Ami moved to help Naru roll her trunk further into the interior of the temple, while Serenity went back to lift her bag back onto her back.

"Our temp-" Serenity began.

"We should discuss this in private," Naru said, glancing around nervously. Tossing the torch outside into the dirt, the three moved further into the living quarters.

"You are right, this is not news for idle ears," Serenity said, studying the girl in front of her.

Ami had probably felt her connect to the water crystal.

Moving into a small room, Naru and Serenity seated themselves on the windowsill and bed, as Ami moved to sit back at her desk chair. A small candle was burning and a large book of scriptures lay open on the desk.

"It was you, up reading at this hour," Naru said, feeling a bit confused.

Ami nodded, turning the chair so she could face them.

"I couldn't help myself, this book was too fascinating to put down. You said you bring urgent news?"

"Yes," Serenity said, leaning forward and recounting the day before. She omitted the part about Rei being a fire vessel, instead telling the story that all of the acolytes except Naru had either fled or been captured protecting her so she could escape.

"Interesting," Ami said, tapping her chin. "And you suspect that the other temples will soon be visited by the king's army as well?"

"There is no doubt, the soldiers that arrived at the fire temple already had acolytes bound in ropes with them," Naru said.

"Then I have little time," Ami said, standing up.

"Little time?" Serenity asked.

"Of course. You both flee to the next temple to warn the next vessel, am I correct?" Ami said.

"Yes, we will be leaving after resting for a few hours," Serenity said.

"I'll be joining you," Ami said, moving to pack up her things.

Serenity's brows creased, confused. "We came to warn you so that you could escape before the soldier's arrive and go into hiding."

"And I will be escaping and in hiding, just not in one place. I'll be traveling with you two, since I'm curious how you did that, earlier."

Serenity felt a small lump form in the pit of her stomach. Ami had noticed.

"What did she do?" Naru asked.

Ami gave them a shy smile, looking at Serenity as if she were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. Serenity blushed under the scrutiny. "She did something impossible."

* * *

><p>Her arrival at the grand palace hadn't been half of what she'd hoped for. The general, Zoisite was his name, had separated her from the acolytes upon arrival. There was no welcoming party, only one guard who ushered her to her chambers.<p>

The room she was given was nice enough, if a bit sparse. Even the meager rooms at the temple had more decoration than this room. With a simple bed, bathroom and one window, there wasn't even a desk or dresser. It did have a closet, full of gowns of various sizes. Rei scoffed at the taste of the dresses provided, none were acceptable.

Not that she'd had time to pack and bring any of her things, but it would have still been nice to be afforded the luxury. The gowns she had here would either be too revealing for a fire vessel or too lengthy to wear in the heat.

Sighing, she sat down on the bed, glancing at the door. Would she be free to move about the castle as she pleased?

Moving to open it, she stuck her head out, noticing the guard still standing watch. "Am I free to come and go as I please?" she asked, watching him glance her way.

"Only with an escort, my lady." His voice was clean and clear, and held a musical quality to it. Rei immediately wanted to hear him speak again.

"Who will escort me?" Rei asked, stepping outside the room.

"Whoever has been assigned to guard your room, my lady." Rei tried to suppress the small thrill that went through her, hearing that sweet voice again but she couldn't help herself. It was the most pleasant voice she had ever heard, even garbled by the inside of his helmet.

"And who is guarding the room today?" Rei asked, crossing her arms and trying to appear cross.

"I am, my lady."

"And you are?" She tapped her foot, giving a pointed look at the large metal helmet that blocked his face from view and obscured his voice.

"I am your guard," he said.

"Does my guard have a name?"

She could practically hear him smile behind the helmet.

"Yes of course, my lady."

"And that name would be...?" He may have the best voice on the planet but he was already annoying her with his circular answers.

Reaching up, he pulled his helmet off, unveiling a shock of short blonde hair and playful blue eyes. He gave her a half bow, never taking his eyes off her. "General Jadeite."

She caught the rank, but intentionally decided she wouldn't use it. "Well Jadeite, I'm-"

"I know who you are," he interrupted, pulling his helmet back on. Rei felt like stomping her foot in frustration. He'd only taken it off for a moment and already he was putting it back on!

"Must I talk to a statue?" Rei said, glaring at his armor.

"I wouldn't risk your safety for comfort, my lady." Rei was beginning to notice the note of deviousness in his voice. Almost as if he were taunting her.

Rei's eyes narrowed, two could play at this game. "I'd ask that my escort not wear a helmet, so I may at least talk to a face and not a metal grill."

"Of course," he said. But instead of reaching up to remove his helmet, he simple pulled the grill work protecting his jaw downward.

Rei raised her nose in the air, heaving a sigh. "Unacceptable. I cannot be seen walking around with a suit of armor as my escort."

"Then I guess you cannot be escorted," Jadeite said, pulling the metal back up to block his mouth.

Rei glared at him, poking a finger into his chest plate. "Very well then I shall simply go on my own." She turned on her heel to walk away.

"I'm sorry my lady but I have orders to escort you should you wish to leave your chambers." He moved in step behind her, following like a shadow.

"I don't want you to escort me. Go back and guard the room." Rei turned to glare at him again.

"No can do," he said, and this time Rei was sure she heard a heavy note of mocking in his voice.

"FINE!" She said, whirling around. "Then I'll not leave my chambers until a more reasonable guard arrives." Slamming the door behind her as she re-entered the room, she blew out an angry breath.

Why was such an unpleasant guard making her heart race so. Putting a hand to her chest she closed her eyes. He was just a stupid grunt, like the other general. Just following orders blindly like a pawn.

But then why did she want to go right back outside and argue with him again?

Rei sat down on the bed. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

Holding out her hand she summoned a tiny bulb of fire, watching it dance and soothe her. She'd made her choice a long time ago, and this one guard changed nothing. She'd be a fire vessel until the day she died. The sacred fire was her other half.

The price of the fire crystal's gift had never felt like a burden until now.

But now, Rei wondered if the price to remain a fire vessel was worth the cost.

AN: I don't know how medieval armor works and I don't like doing actual research for fanfiction (no money no research, personal rule) so if mouth grills can't be actually pulled down please ignore it. Next chapter: Fractured Crystal.


	3. Chapter 3

A young dark-haired man hefted a saddle onto a horse, clipping the straps together.

Beside him, an older man heaved a weary sigh. "Is this truly necessary, my lord?"

"You heard the acolytes, no one even knew the crystal could disappear, much less where it went. Its like that vessel gave it us a last curse with her dying breath."

"There is no guarantee you'll find it." The gray-eyed general let his gaze bore down on the younger man. His desire to protect his liege was strong, but right now stubbornness was propelling the King more than reason.

The other man used the stirrup to hoist himself atop the steed, picking up the reins. "Kunzite, you know I trust in my generals. But Jadeite has made a mess of things. Unless we can locate the light crystal, then I don't see any other option."

"I could go in your stead," Kunzite volunteered. "You can't leave the kingdom undefended, Endymion."

"Which is why you'll be staying to guard it. My best commander, you'll be worth more to the kingdom right now than even I." He gave the taller man a rakish smile, "Just make sure its still in one piece when I return."

"You have my word," Kunzite said, crossing his arm across his chest.

Endymion gave one last look over his shoulder at the palace gates behind him. This would not be his first journey away from home, but every time he left the homesickness became more tangible. Right now, with the war and the reported disappearances, it felt almost as if he were running away from his responsibilities as King.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm. Looking down, he saw Kunzite staring up at him. "I don't need to tell you, but discretion is imperative."

Endymion raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you telling me?"

Kunzite's eyes narrowed, "Because I know you."

Endymion tried not to let his lips quirk, before giving up and letting himself smile. Seeing the fiercely protective glare directed at him, his smile softened. "If all goes well, I'll be back within the month," he said.

Kunzite's expression didn't change, "Chances this goes well are slim."

Endymion sighed, acknowledging the truth in his general's words. Unless they could relocate the light crystal and its new vessel, and secure the other crystal vessels more successfully than they had the light vessel, and somehow coerce that thick-headed fire vessel to help them, their odds of winning this war were nonexistent. They'd been pushed back from several outlying villages, and with each loss, the rebels came closer and closer to the capital. It was only a matter of time before they were under siege.

And then there were the disappearances...

"I'll find the crystal, and the new light vessel," Endymion said, putting conviction behind the words. Whether it was to convince Kunzite or himself, even he didn't know.

"I leave you in charge of locating and securing the remaining vessels," he added.

"Nephrite and Zoisite are already in route to the temples of storm and water," Kunzite affirmed.

"It will be at least one month before Nephrite reaches the temple of storm, I don't envy him that trip. I should have returned by then. If I have not, I leave you in command."  
>Kunzite just watched him silently, but Endymion recognized the expression.<p>

"And I won't take any 'careless risks', happy?"

The ghost of a smile flitted over Kunzite's face before he released Endymion's arm. "Take the calculated ones," he advised, tipping his chin a mock bow. "Journey well, majesty."

Endymion nodded back, looking forward again and kicking his horse into a light gallop. Every step it took he could feel like a cord between himself and his kingdom being pulled tighter by the separation. Pushing the feeling down, he squared his jaw and watched the road ahead.

* * *

><p>Ami's curiosity was not easily sated, and the pitiful answers Serenity could give her were doing nothing to help her understand what exactly had happened earlier at the temple of water.<p>

"Tell me again where you're from?" Ami said, searching for some flaw in this stranger's story. Any clue to indicate that this girl was an imposter or somehow explain the impossible.

"West, a small village called Castien. Its on the outer edge of the kingdom, so we don't get many visitors." Serenity took a moment to catch her breath, readjusting her bag. "Should we take a break? We've been walking for hours."

Ami glanced at the sky, running a quick calculation in her head to estimate the amount of daylight left based on the angle of the sun and shadows it was casting. "Yes, we should also take the opportunity to eat."

Serenity's eyes lit up at the mention of food, and Naru elbowed her in the ribs. "You'll have to share, there are three of us."

Serenity pouted, then smiled again. "As long as I get to take this pack off, I'll be happy." Setting it down on the ground, she opened it up and pulled out a few pieces of fruit.

Ami also set her bag down, retrieving a loaf of bread from inside it. Glancing at the contents of Naru and Serenity's bags, she broke off a piece of the loaf. "We only have enough food between us to last another day at most. There is a village less than a day away, if we continue in this direction. If we're lucky we'll reach it by nightfall."

Serenity helped herself to a piece of the bread Ami had, while Naru swatted her hand. Serenity had the decency to blush before taking a bite anyways.

Watching the small girl eat so ravenously, Ami said quietly. "I take that back, we have enough food to last us until the end of today."

Clapping her hands, she sent a prayer to the water crystal, thanking it for the ability to do what she was about to and everything else it provided to the world.

Serenity mirrored her motions, sending her own prayers to the fire and water crystals.

Holding out her hands, Ami let water pool into them. Tipping her cupped hands back, she drank until the water was gone.

Naru and Serenity were watching, and without pause Serenity held out her hands, giving Ami an expectant look. Ami let out a small laugh, charmed by the girl's earnest behavior. Putting her hand above Serenity's she let water form and fill the girl's hands to the brim.

"Would you mind?" Naru asked, holding out her hands too. Ami shook her head, repeating the motions for Naru as well.

As Serenity gulped down the water, Ami drew a small map in the dirt with her fingers. "You'll be able to summon water yourself now, you know," she said, marking off a few sections of the map as she drew.

"Really?" Serenity leaned forward, eager. "Can you show me how?"

Ami examined her work while she spoke, trying to determine the best path to reach the storm temple quickly. "I'd assume its similar to how you summon fire," she said, beginning to draw a line across the map to mark the route they would need to take.

Pouting, Serenity leaned back, muttering something under her breath.

Ami glanced up, then back to her map, saying nothing.

After a moment of sulking, Serenity admitted, "I can't create fire yet."

"Really?" Ami forgot her map as she re-evaluted the girl. It was unlikely she was lying, but from what she'd told her earlier, Serenity had been a vessel for years now. Based on the records she'd read about previous vessels, most could summon their crystal's blessings after the first year.

"Yes, really," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Let me see if you can at least control it," Ami summoned a small globe of water, holding it out to Serenity. She had a strange sense of familiarity with this girl, even though they'd only just met. Chalking it up to the fact they had both been chosen as vessels of water, Ami filed it away in the back of her mind.

Tentatively, Serenity reached out towards the water. A tiny tendril of water lurched towards her fingers as she did, beginning to spin in a slow circle above her palm. Delighted, Serenity closed her eyes in concentration. The water began to grow in size until it was about as large as a coin.

Ami studied her as she did, trying to sense as best she could Serenity's control on the water. The girl was panting and clearly straining to control even the tiny amount of liquid in her hands. Her control was weak at best, almost like even though the water wanted to bond with her, something was holding it back.

Before she could study it further, Naru interrupted her thoughts. "I wonder if you could control the ocean too."

"Well, I've stopped the rain for the time being, so its possible," Ami said.

Both of her companion's eyes went wide as saucers. "You...stopped the rain," Naru said, Serenity was stunned to silence.

"Of course. The storm vessel can still call forth the winds and lightning, but without it, no crops will grow and we'll be at an advantage should we be captured by the king's army."

Serenity's brows drew together in confusion.

"Its like a bargaining chip, without the rain, they'll be more amenable to listen to us," Ami explained.

"That's some impressive control," Naru said, seeing Ami in a new light.

"And smart! I'd have never thought of that," Serenity admitted. "I was so focused on letting the other vessels know what has happened that I didn't even think about what would happen if we got caught."

"Intelligence is my-our crystal's blessing, I'm sure you'll notice it start to effect you as well soon enough." Ami pointed to the dirt map she'd drawn. "The safest and fastest path to the temple from here will take us at least two weeks, that should be enough time to help you learn to control water a bit better. We'll have to go through a rebel camp, but if we continue at this pace we should still be able to get there before the king's army."

Serenity had a far-away look, before she blinked and returned to the present. "Sorry I didn't catch that," she admitted.

Naru gave the girl a playful shove. "Space brain here? I doubt she'll ever see the benefits of the water crystal."

Serenity glowered, before leaning forward and worrying her lower lip. "I was just thinking...I don't remember the price of the water crystal..." she trailed off.

A blanket of tension fell over the group, so thick it was palpable. Ami and Naru exchanged sympathetic glances while Serenity stared at the ground.

Naru wrapped her arm around Serenity's waist while Ami moved to kneel in front of her and take her hands in her own. Lowering her voice, she tried to soften the blow as much as she could. For someone to be chosen as a vessel for two crystals, and have to pay two prices at the same time...when the cost for just one crystal was already so high, this would be a terrible burden. "Don't fret so...the price is similar to that of the fire crystal, for you the two might as well be one and the same."

Serenity swallowed a lump in her throat, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "You mean..."

"Because you are bound to chastity by the fire crystal already, it shouldn't be an issue," Ami said.

Shaking her head, Serenity sniffled, looking up at Ami with eyes full of dread. "What exactly-"

Nearby shouting interrupted her. Immediately hushing, all the girls glanced around for the source of the sound. Lowering her voice to a whisper, Ami said, "Get your things, we need to leave."

Gathering up their packs, they moved like spies through the forest. When they were a few yards away, Naru dared to speak what they were all thinking.

"Was it just me...or did that sound like soldiers?"

Ami nodded agreement, glancing back to make sure they hadn't been noticed. "We left just in time."

Serenity shook her head, worry lines creasing her forehead. "No, we left too late. By now they will already be ahead of us on their way to the temple of storm, and they have horses."

Ami let a pleased smile spread across her face. "Not if we follow to the path I drew."

* * *

><p>Rei knew it was a dream, but that didn't give her any more control over it.<p>

The ground was an ugly red-brown, and felt spongy like it was soaked with blood. The horizon seemed so far away, and the sky was an angry red-orange. The area felt familiar, although she didn't recognize it. It was as if she had been here before, in another time or another dream.

Rei felt herself take a few steps forward, something slippery and nauseating stirring in her stomach as she did. Feeling it she realized that this entire area gave her a sense of deep unease, unsettling in both mind in body.

Something very dangerous was nearby.

The area was unfamiliar, framed in dark trees with rocky terrain. The trees were barren, and there was no other plant life within her sight. The entrance to a cave was barely visible at the base of the rocks that framed the horizon.

Against her will, Rei's dream self took a few more steps forward towards the cave.

The wind had died, and the air was stale in her lungs.

The feeling of disquiet was multiplied with every step she took. By the time she stood in front of the cave, she felt like she might vomit from the force of it.

It pressed on her, all around her, like an oily coating to the air. Something perverse and wrong, pushing the thoughts from her mind and filling her with a screaming desire to run.

That's when she heard it, a growling moan coming from within the cave.

It started so low she barely noticed it, but it grew in volume until the ground trembled from the force of it. The vibrations knocked her to her knees, and Rei watched in horror as something came out of the mouth of the cave.

Waking with a cry, Rei stared into the darkness of her new quarters with fear. Without even thinking it, she held a ball of flame out, slowing her heaving breaths as the light from the fire drove the shadows back. Her heart continued to hammer in her chest.

Tipping the flame onto a candle by her nightstand, she stood, leaving the small burst of flame in her hand lit.

It was a prophecy, it had to be. Rei closed her eyes and breathed a silent prayer of gratitude to the fire crystal for it.

Because now she knew that she was not safe here.

Looking around, she spent a fair amount of time studying the window. It looked large enough to fit through, and after glancing out she knew this room to be only a handful of flights off the ground.

Examining the fabric of the comforter on the cot she'd been given, Rei made a decision. Ripping the cloth into strips, she tied them together. Looking at the rope she'd created, Rei went to the closet and pulled out a few of the sturdier looking gowns. Adding them onto the makeshift rope, she tied one end onto the foot of the bed.

Thinking better of it, she moved the wardrobe closet sideways until it weighed down the bed. Just in case, she mused to herself.

Taking another look out the window, she saw the patrol guard moving down the hall facing away from her. Throwing the ruined comforter out the window, she squeezed out the opening and took a steadying breath as she stood on the windowsill.

Tugging on the fabric, she put a little of her weight behind it just to make sure it would hold. The bed groaned under the strain, but held fast.

Slowly, she began to climb down the wall. The fabric was thick and durable, and didn't snap under her weight.

It was too hot out though, even at night, and she could feel perspiration wetting her hands and making it more difficult to keep her grip. As she came to the end of the comforter where it tied with the gowns, she realized too late that the thinner fabric of the gowns was unknotting where she'd tied it.

With a shocked cry, she grabbed the bottom of the comforter even as the gowns began to blow down to the ground. Letting out a relieved sigh, she glanced down to see how much further it was to the ground.

There were at least two flights between her and the ground.

With a curse of frustration, Rei weighed her options. She could climb back up and face the consequence of this botched escape, but before she had even finished that thought she was decided.

Her prophecy could not come to pass, and this palace was somehow linked to that cave. She could feel it in her gut, the familiarity she'd felt in the dream was from this place.

Taking a shaky breath, she steeled her resolve, and let go of her grip on the fabric.

For a nanosecond she felt more free than she ever had, weightlessly suspended in the air. All too soon, that freedom became a rush as wind from her fall rushed past her.

It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. She tried to maneuver herself so that she would land on her feet but she knew it was a losing fight with less than a second until she hit the ground.

A desperate tangle of hair and limbs, she bloodied her hands against the wall trying to slow her descent.

The ground rushed up to meet her, and she landed hard against it. Blinking back tears of pain as she tried to move, realizing she had landed in the pile of gowns.

It had cushioned her fall.

Rising to stand she went back down to her knees with a small yelp as her ankle gave out. Sprained, she thought, wincing as she tried to move it. It was possibly broken.

Using the wall to support herself, she stood on her other leg and began to hobble forward. It was slow progress, and she had to bite down whimpers multiple times, but soon she was near the edge of the hallway.

Glancing around the edges, she saw no guards in sight. Choosing a direction at random, she began to make her way down the hall.

Before she had even made it past the first hallway though, she heard armored footsteps approaching.

* * *

><p>Nothing was going as planned. Zoisite bit down a growl of frustration as he ducked in time to avoid having his head cleaved off.<p>

It had taken three full days on horseback to get from the temple of fire to the capital and then to the temple of water because of all the breaks the fire vessel had demanded.

Upon arriving at the temple of water, the rebels had ambushed them. The second battle on holy ground in over three thousand years was writing its bloody history all around him. The proximity to the water crystal and the possibility that the water vessel or acolytes might become casualties of this battle was very real as it had spread from the open area outside the temple to the interior foyer.

The air stank of gore, and something much more putrid.

It was the stench of defiled ground, Zoisite mused as he dodged a broad swing from a rebel. This is what blasphemy smelt like.

Slashing out, he caught a rebel in the back, turning to block another blow before the dead soldier's body even hit the ground.

Before he could even return to a defensive stance the soldier, no general, based on the markings on his uniform, bore down on him again.

His opponent was ferocious, attacking with a fervor he had never seen. His hair as bright as his bloodlust as he pushed Zoisite back. Even deflecting and defending against the blows, Zoisite knew he was slowly being pushed back.

It was only a matter of time before he was cut down.

In contrast to him, Rubeus poured his aggression into his blade, letting it fuel his advance. Every swing was an extension of his rage at the world, primal and wild like an animal as he continued to use the adrenaline to further his attacks.

Making a desperate decision, Zoisite risked allowing his opponent an opening to use a pillar as a shield. He hissed was a wound opened in his side, Rubeus having caught him before he could fully get around it for cover.

Pressing a hand to his new injury, he glanced down to see his hand dripping in blood. As a field medic, he knew he'd have less than two hours to live unless he tied it off at the rate he was bleeding out.

A crazed smile of pleasure spread across Rubeus' face at seeing the seeping wound. He raised his blade above his head to deal a death blow to Zoisite.

Before he could bring his blade down, a loud crack rang out over the cries of the dead and dying, every head turning towards it in universal trepidation.

The air froze.

The battle had fanned out through the entire foyer of the interior of the temple, including the raised dias that held the towering water crystal.

Atop the top platform, a handful of royal soldiers and rebel fighters were scattered, locked in combat.

One of those infantry soldiers had been attacking a rebel soldier when the opponent rolled out of the way, the momentum from his swing carrying him forward. Too late to divert the trajectory, he had seen what his blade was about to connect with.

Now that same blade was lodged completely in the water crystal.

A vicious crack had split it around the blow, hairline fractures running along the sides from the point where the blade was still stuck.

Panicking when he saw what he had done, the soldier yanked the blade free, even as Zoisite tried to call out loud enough for him to stop.

But his shout was too late.

In slow motion, he watched the largest of the cracks continued to travel all the way to the top of the crystal. When it reached its apex, the crystal's structure could no longer contain the strain of the fracture.

With a sickening crunch, the water crystal shattered into thousands of shards that fell like rubble to the ground.

* * *

><p>It was almost sunset and it would only be another hour or two before they reached their intended destination for the night if Ami's estimations were right.<p>

As Ami began to step over a log, her entire body froze. There was a loud ringing in her ears, and without warning it turned into a roar.

Her vision went black.

Eyes still wide in shock, she collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Her head hit the log she'd been trying to cross with a loud thud on her way down.

Laying prone on the ground, she began to convulse, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Ami!" Naru rushed forward from where she'd been following behind the two vessels, dropping her trunk and bending down to help the other girl. Alerted by the shout, Serenity turned around to see what had happened. Her hands went automatically to her mouth as she watched Ami seize on the ground, disbelief and panic blurring her thoughts into a screaming jumble. It took her a full three seconds before she snapped into action.

"Ami! AMI!" All thoughts of not drawing attention to them were forgotten.

Collapsing down beside the others, she gave a terrified look to Naru as the younger girl began to cry. "Whatdowedowhatdowedo?" Naru was beginning to hyperventilate on her own fear.

Pushing down on Ami's shoulders Serenity tried to keep the girl from injuring herself further. Clear fluid was beginning to froth out of her mouth. Ami gurgled and choked as her body thrashed and tried not to drown on the liquid.

"Help me!" Serenity half lay across Ami's body in the effort to keep her still with her smaller weight. Naru was still openly crying as she moved to try and help, holding down Ami's legs.

The sun sank below the horizon before Ami stopped convulsing. By then both Naru and Serenity were exhausted physically and emotionally from trying to keep her still.

"Is she alive?" Naru asked, scrubbing at her eyes.

Ami laid splayed on the ground, unmoving. In the lack of sunlight, it was impossible to tell if her chest was even rising and falling.

Serenity hesitated a moment before answering, fighting back tears of frustration and fear. "I don't know," she said, leaning back against the log.

Naru moved to sit beside Serenity, leaning her head against the older girl's shoulder. They both watched Ami in silence for several minutes. In a voice as small as she felt, Naru finally asked, "What do we do now?" The darkness she most feared was out in full force now, and even with the moon shining down it still felt to Naru as if imminent peril was all around.

Serenity shook her head, sniffling. "Tomorrow," she said, wrapping her arms around Naru, bottom lip quivering. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

Naru hugged herself, trying to pull herself closer to Serenity.

It wasn't long before the pair fell into a fitful sleep.

AN: Ya this story is what I'm doing for nanowrimo, don't you love November? I'll be rewriting it with more scenes/characters and new names when its all over and getting it published. I think I'll put up a copy from the beginning until Serenity and Endymion meet for the first time on FFN unless the story turns really awful and I realize its better suited for fanfiction than publication. Geography is something I'm also probably going to have to change if I publish it, right now its kind of all over the place since I'm writing it off the seat of my pants.


	4. Chapter 4

She'd just finished evening devotions, and was thinking about what to cook for dinner when she saw the first soldier.

Four more followed behind him, and judging by the metal pinned to his jacket he was higher rank than the others. Almost on instinct, she reached up to tighten the ponytail holding her hair out of her face.

The pale general moved in front of his men, while a few of his soldiers stood at the ready behind him.

The general would have been somewhat attractive if he hadn't been wearing the uniform of the rebels, with bright blue eyes and well-manicured black hair. He cleared his throat, bowing in respect to the brunette woman in front of him. A few acolytes began to murmor behind her, but she ignored them, instead positioning herself directly between the soldiers and the acolytes.

"Greetings. I am general Sapphire," he said, straightening back up to his full height.

Even then, he was still several inches shorter than the amazonian woman who stood before him. She was lean with muscles but taller than any of the men who were gathered in front of her.

"Makoto. What brings you to our temple?" She asked, wary of these strangers.

Noticing that she wasn't wearing the robes of an acolyte, Sapphire connected the dots. "Are you the vessel of this temple?"

Makoto's eyes narrowed. "What brings you to our temple?" This time it sounded more like an order than a question. Ugly rumors had reached the storm temple about the other temples. Some spoke of the vessels being taken from their crystals, others spoke of things far worse, temples being reduced to rubble.

"We've come for the vessel, to aid us in the war," Sapphire gave her a smile that on any other woman might have enticed her to agree with whatever he wanted.

But Makoto wasn't just any woman.

She clenched and unclenched her fists, liking this man less by the second. A few sparks began to gather in her fists. "No can do," she said, taking note of the weapons each man held. Two soldiers had swords sheathed, one had a bow across his back and the fourth had a shield and two daggers strapped to his belt. The general looked unarmed, but there was a stiffness to his movements that implied he had concealed weapons.

"It wasn't a question." Sapphire said, taking another step forward. "Reports that his royal highness has been taking vessels to the capital hostage have arrived, and well," he gave her a sympathetic smile, "that doesn't seem fair now does it? So he's forced our hand, and now we must level the playing field."

Makoto watched his movements as he advanced. He moved with precision, but with the stance of a fighter. If she wanted him gone, and she did, she'd have to take care of it herself. None of the acolytes would stand a chance against him. Glancing at the handful of men who stood behind him, she knew this was going to be an unfair fight. At least it wouldn't be her first one. It had been a long time since she'd seriously fought anyone, and she tried to keep from grinning at the idea of pounding these pups into the ground.

"So that's it then, monkey see monkey do." Makoto cracked her knuckles, rolling her shoulders in preparation for a fight. "You were just unlucky enough to choose the vessel whose blessing is strength."

Sapphire gave her a rueful smile, "Actually, you're the last one left."

A hot flush of anger rose through Makoto at the words. Vessels were not weapons of war, nor pawns to be used. Who was these men to presume that they could just be taken and forced to do as bid? Well he was about to find out how wrong he was.

She didn't give him a chance to prepare, lunging forward with an uppercut punch. As he dodged it, she connected her other fist, crackling with electricity, with the side of his jaw.

The smell of burnt flesh began to perfume the air.

The acolytes were paralyzed for a few seconds before they began to rush out in hysteria. Two remained, squaring their shoulders, prepared to fight to defend the vessel.

Sapphire jumped back, cursing himself for his carelessness just in time to avoid having his feet swept out from under him. She was fast, and she had the advantage of height. Raising a hand to his jaw, he felt the injury. The lightning had cauterized the wound, so it wouldn't pose an issue, despite how deep it was, it would probably scar. Behind him, he could hear swords being drawn and an arrow being nocked. He reached behind to pull a short-sword from its hilt strapped along his spine.

Makoto executed a flawless back flip to dodge being impaled by a forward thrust from of the other men's swords, regaining her balance just in time to twist out of the way of an arrow. She let out a grunt of pain as one of the men got a cut in on her upper arm. With her full weight, she threw a charged punch into his diaphragm, grinning as he collapsed gasping for air to the ground.

An arrow whizzed over her head, and she heard a yell of pain as it struck one of the acolytes behind her. There wasn't any time to worry about anyone else right now though.

Gathering her powers, she let her entire body become a conduit for the electricity, lances of light forming a cage around her. The next person who tried to attack her with anything metal would be in for a nasty shock.

It wasn't two seconds before one such fool made his move, trying to diagonally slash her dominant arm. She moved to avoid it but still got another deep gouge in her arm, but that was nothing compared to what her opponent got.

He stood ramrod still, the lightning having traveled up his blade and through his hand. Smoke rose off his skin from the severity of the shock he'd received, and like the first man to attack her, he fell to the ground unable to fight any further. Sapphire used the moment to open another wound on her calf before jumping out of reach again.

Makoto lunged to avoid another arrow but it lodged itself in her shoulder. She let out a bark of pain, flexing her fingers to make sure she still had use of the arm. It burned like fire to move it, but she could still fight.

"We want her alive!" Sapphire shouted, throwing a furious glance to the archer whose shot would have been a fatal wound if Makoto had not dodged it at the last second.

The general was circling trying to get around behind her into her blind spot and there were still two soldiers left. The archer was hanging back, firing whenever he got an opening and the other man was approaching where his comrades has fallen, twin daggers drawn. Right now the general would be the biggest threat.

The uninjured acolyte made her move, trying to tackle the soldier with the daggers. He didn't hesitate to bury the daggers hilt deep in her body, even as the force from her forced him to the ground.

Makoto locked down the grief at the unnecessary death, using the anger it provided to round another attack on Sapphire. Throwing a projectile of electricity his way, she placed her palm flat on the marble floor of the temple and sent a bolt out towards the archer. She dove forward, and grabbed Sapphire's ankle before he could react, burning the flesh with the proximity to the electricity that danced around her. Another charged uppercut caught him on the shoulder even though she'd been aiming for his head.

As she shifted her weight, preparing to deliver a roundhouse kick on the general, a spike of pain shot through her. Sucking in a quick gulp of air, she realized too late what was about to happen.

White hot pain stole her strength as she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Every nerve was too alive, and on fire, and a searing throbbing pain was forcing every muscle to cramp. Unable to focus on anything but the pain, the veil of electricity that had surrounded her in a protective barrier dissipated. Makoto knew that the crippling pain would only last a few seconds, but it was a few seconds she couldn't afford to lose. Tears gathered in her eyes at the intensity of it, just a few more seconds...

Distantly, she heard the general shouting orders to his men to strike while she was disabled. She could feel her arms being hoisted behind herself, tied with rope as her legs were knotted together.

When the pain vanished as if it had never existed, she was completed restrained. Sapphire stood over her, delivering a vicious kick to her gut. Makoto spat blood on the floor, glaring up at him through her blurry vision. She didn't have enough energy back yet to use her powers.

"Get her on a horse," Sapphire said, turning his back on her and looking at the body of his two fallen men. Only one soldier had made it out uninjured, his archer was limping and one man was nothing but a smoking dead corpse now. He was pleased to see at the body of one dead acolyte on the ground next to it though.

Makoto's eyes were fixed on the storm crystal as she was dragged out of the temple. Her eyes were determined as she gave it a fierce smile and a silent promise.

She'd be back.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days now and Minako had was becoming accustomed to her new situation. The acolytes were still scared, but the king and his soldier's hadn't abused them. They were prisoners, only allowed minimal contact with others. On the first day, they'd been questioned about the light crystal.<p>

Nothing had been directly said about it, but from the line of questioning, Minako could guess that something had happened to the crystal.

She smiled, looking down at her hands. Whatever had happened to it, its power was still within her. So it could not be anything too serious, and as long as that power stayed out of the hands of the king, she would be safe.

The questions had also made it clear they were trying to find the next chosen light vessel. Minako had done her best to blend in with the ignorance of the other acolytes, only speaking as much as they did, saying the same words in different ways. Saying just enough to blend in, and not enough to stand out.

These dungeons gave Minako a serious feeling of discomfort though. They were clean, no vermin or mold and comparably good conditions for a prison. However, there was just something about them that made the hair on the back of Minako's neck stand on end.

It was probably paranoia though, she reasoned, no one liked being trapped like an animal in a cage.

Right now the acolytes were discussing attempting an escape. Their plan wasn't horrible, have one acolyte feign illness to attract a guard who would have to open the cell to help the supposedly injured girl, only for the rest of them to jump him for the keys or flee. However, they hadn't quite figured out how to disarm him or keep him from alerting the other guards through the commotion. They also didn't have a plan for how to escape the dungeon, much less the palace, even if they did make it out of the cell.

It was difficult for them to plan because of how they'd been separated. Five acolytes to a cell, with around one hundred girls in total, along a long hallway on both sides. To pass a message between one side of the hall and the other, they'd taken to whispering after the patrol guards passed, but it was not an ideal means of communication. Their plan required the key the guard had, so they could open the other cells, but even if they managed to knock him unconscious it would be a short span of time before another guard came to see what happened to his comrade. With at least 20 different cells to unlock, it would take them a fair amount of time to release the others, probably long enough that that by the time they did another guard would have arrived, especially since many of the women were well in their years and could not move with the speed of youth.

Without someone to organize them, there was little to no chance their plan would succeed.

However, Minako had another plan.

The blessings of the crystal were beginning to show, even in just a few days time. Her chest had begun to expand, and ached from the rapid growth. She didn't have a mirror, but from what she could see of her hair, it was a finer texture now, a richer color like gold rather than the wheat-blonde it had been before. There was no doubt in her mind that her appearance was beginning to take on the features that would be necessary for her plan. She wouldn't be able to hide amongst the others for much longer anyway, not without someone noticing.

Even though she kept her cloak on at all times, easy enough to do since they had not been given anywhere to bathe, she knew she had days at most before another acolyte in her cell noticed that she was becoming far too pretty far too quickly for it to be natural.

The other four girls in her cell were nice enough, but she didn't trust them with her fate. The elderly woman was named Lyra, and served as a sort of maternal figure for their group. She would comfort two of the younger girls, Maria and Tasha, when they became overwhelmed by the situation. The fourth girl was around Minako's age, maybe slightly older. She was named Lexie, and didn't talk much. Minako had the distinct impression that this was not the first bad run of luck Lexie had ever had.

Standing up from where she'd been sitting, Minako moved to the bars of the cell where the others were, joining in their conversation.

"This plan will never work," she said, interrupting their discussion about how they should divide up after escaping the cell.

"Its our only chance for freedom!" Tasha insisted.

"What if I seduced him?" Minako said, lowering the hood of her cloak so the others could see her face. She didn't know what it would look like anymore, but it was undoubtedly pretty enough to catch a guard's attention by now.

Lyra frowned at the idea but Lexie's eyes moved to appraise Minako. Maria pressed her lips together, and Tasha just looked at her in confusion.

"How would that get us the key?" Tasha asked.

"I could get it," Lexie volunteered. She had finished her appraisal of Minako, and apparently approved of the idea. "If you distract him well enough, he won't feel it when I take the keys."

"Keys make noise though," Minako said, gaze boring into Lexie. "You'd have to take the keys and replace it with something else metallic."

"I could help with that," Lyra said, pulling a necklace out from under her cloak. It had a medallion at the base, made from silver.

"Oh me too!" Maria chimed, holding out her wrist which had a bracelet. It looked to either be made from bronze or steel.

"I only have these," Lexie held up her hands to show two banded rings. One had a stone embedded in it.

"We'll use the necklace, bracelet, and that ring," Minako said, taking the collected jewelry from the girls. "If we loop the necklace on itself, it should be just about the right size to replace the keys when we take them, and hold the other jewelry. It will be a while before the guard notices what's happened, longer than if we tried to escape by force."

"You're right. We should let the others know the plan as soon as possible," Lyra said.

"No." Minako held a finger to her lips, tilting her head to the dim light of a torch approaching from the other end of the hall. "We do this now."

Tasha's eyes went wide. Minako pushed everyone but Lexie towards the other end of the cell. They went without protest. One good thing about all this ineffective plotting was that now the acolytes all quieted when the guards walked by, giving Minako the perfect opportunity to attract attention to herself.

The guard was one of the ones who had questioned them a few days ago, the man with the long silver hair. He was not unpleasant to look at, and Minako sent a prayer of thanks to the light crystal for that.

As he approached their cell, she called out to him with her throatiest voice, "My lord, could I trouble you...?" He stopped and turned towards her cell, and she watched his eyes move over her and then the other occupants in her cell.

He took a step closer and Minako took the chance to continue speaking, letting her cloak slip a bit more off her shoulders. "Its so very lonely in these cells, and," she paused, licking her lips and gazing up at him through hooded lids. "A woman has needs."

He stopped in front of the cell, close enough she could reach him through the bars, but said nothing. His expression was impassive, and facing her Minako could now make out the ranking pins attached to his uniform. She held back a frown, it was going to be more difficult to seduce a general than some random soldier.

Kunzite frowned as he watched her, she looked familiar but something was off. He'd spoken with all the acolytes only a few days ago, and this one wasn't in his memory. She looked similar to one of the other girls, maybe she had a sister who was also here? But he didn't remember this girl, and that troubled him.

Minako pressed on, despite his silence. Reaching up she cupped his face through the bars, blinking slowly and allowing the cloak to slip a little further until it fell down to her arms. "What's your name?" she purred.

The girl was beautiful, Kunzite had to admit, but the fact he didn't remember her had him on edge. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that this girl was important, but he couldn't pin down why. She was like a piece to a puzzle that didn't quite fit.

"How did you get in here," he asked, more convinced with every moment that she had not been among the captured acolytes when they first arrived.

Minako's eyes widened. Had she really changed so much that she wasn't even recognizable? He couldn't possibly know what had happened.

Schooling her expression, she pressed herself against the bars, tilting her head. "What's your name?" she repeated.

The trained warning system Kunzite had developed over the years for traps was ringing like an alarm in his head. This girl wasn't here only a few days ago, which simply wasn't possible. Something was very wrong about all of this. Stepping away from her touch, he looked at the number of her cell and committed it to memory.

"I'll be back," he said, turning and walking away.

When he had vanished around the corner, a collective breath was expelled from everyone in the cell. Minako turned to Lexie, eyes asking the question they all wanted to know.

Lexie gave her a wolfish smile, holding up keys.

"Well that didn't go as planned," Lyra muttered.

"She got him close enough Lexie could get what we needed," Tasha said.

Minako just smiled, taking the keys and unlocking their cell and ushering them all out, handing the keys to Lexie. "Free the others," she whispered, moving to position herself at the end of the hall to watch for guards. Taking charge with the role of leader for these girls was almost natural now that she knew she was the light vessel.

For some reason she couldn't explain, she almost hoped that same guard would keep his word and return. Shaking away the thought, she glanced back as she heard the rustle of robes moving down the hall.

Freedom at last.

* * *

><p>Endymion had been riding for a day and a half when he came upon it.<p>

At first, Thyn seemed just like any other town, a smattering of buildings surrounded by four raised guard posts for the watchmen. However, even from yards away he could see that all of the tower posts were empty.

Why were there no guards protecting this town?

Slowing his horse to walking pace, he proceeded forward slowly. Had this village been attacked by the rebels and unreported?

As his proximity increased, he couldn't hear any sound coming from the interior of the village.

As he entered through the main gate, it became obvious why.

There was no one anywhere in sight. No children playing in the streets, market stalls set up along the main path were abandoned, produce rotting in the sun. Hundreds of insects buzzed by, their population bolstered by the undefended food.

He dismounted the horse, taking a few cautious steps forward before tying the reins to a stall. There weren't any bodies to be seen, but it could have been a plague or some other malady and he did not want to needlessly expose himself.

The air was too still, like even the wind had left this place. Combined with the heat, it was cloying.

Knocking on the door of the first house he came to, he paused before knocking again. "Is anyone there?" When no one answered, he tried the handle, finding it unlocked. Opening the door, he stepped into the small cottage, looking around.

A small table was situated in the middle of the room, and judging by the plates of decaying food that were still upon it, whoever lived here had fled in the middle of a meal. Running his hand over the wood grain, he raised it to see that there was little to no dust.

"Hello?" he called again. No one responded. Moving to the next room, he looked in to see an undisturbed bed and no residents.

Systematically he made his way through each room of the house, searching for anyone. The house was empty.

Puzzled, he went back outside to check the next house. After going through four different unlocked houses, he was convinced, this was no coincidence.

Something terrible had happened to the people of Thyn, something so sudden no one had time to prepare for it. One house had an emptied weaponry rack and no cutlery, another was barricaded with furniture up against every entrance. Everywhere he looked he saw more evidence that not only was the town empty, but it had been vacated in a rush.

But there were no corpses anywhere, no fresh mounds of dirt that might be graves. There wasn't blood, gore, signs of illness, or damage to any of the buildings, so even if the people had left quickly, there was nothing to show they had struggled besides the hastily constructed barricades. Whatever had happened here, there was no trace of it. The insects and scavengers had begun to take over the town, but they were all new. There weren't webs or nests yet to show that they had settled in, and not much dust in any of the houses or shops, meaning whatever had happened was recent.

Endymion went back to untie his horse, lifting himself back up onto it. Kicking it into a trot, he made his way from one end of the village to the other.

Even as he continued riding miles past the village, the empty vision of Thyn still troubled him.

Where had everyone gone?

* * *

><p>Serenity looked around, confused where she was at first. Everything was monochrome, and there didn't appear to be any windows or doors. Standing up, she took a few steps around the room, pushing against the strangely smooth walls.<p>

"Hello," she heard a smooth voice from behind her. Turning around, she couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" Serenity asked, pressing her back against the wall and looking around the room. "Who is there?"

The voice came again, this time gentler. "Don't worry child, I won't hurt you."

Serenity wanted to stay cautious but she found herself relaxing against her will. "Where am I?"

If it was possible for a smile to be heard, Serenity heard it. "You're dreaming."

Her mouth formed a small O, re-accessing her location. Now that she thought about it, it didn't make any sense to be in a place with no entrance or exit.

"Heed my warning, the water vessel knows much. Some of what she knows you will not wish to know, but if you are to survive the days ahead, learn all you can from her."

Serenity frowned, wishing she had a face to put the voice to, talking to the empty air felt strange. "You sound sad," she commented.

"Sadness cannot last forever..."

Something was tugging on Serenity's arm. Turning to look down at her arm, she saw another arm, and looking up she saw Naru's freckled face. Rubbing her eyes she turned back, but the room was gone. Trees all around, and was that shouting?

"My lady we must go!" Naru gushed, and Serenity noticed she looked afraid. It was only a second before Serenity remembered everything from the day before and turned to look at the water vessel still laying on the ground.

"Ami!" crawling forward, she shook the girl, trying to rouse her. The shouts were getting louder, and sounded too much like orders for comfort.

Bleary eyed, Ami looked up at Serenity, groaning as she rolled onto her side. It felt as if she'd been beaten bloody the day before, but she knew that wasn't right. What exactly had happened to her?

"Oh thank the crystals you're alright!" Serenity helped the girl to stand on wobbly legs, steadying her when she almost fell back over.

"My head," Ami said, clutching at her throbbing forehead with another groan.

"You hit your head when you fell," Naru said, slipping the straps of Serenity's pack over the girl's shoulders.

With the weight of the bag on her back, Serenity suddenly felt her stress increase tenfold, especially now that the words from the voices were close enough to distinguish. They were definitely orders. "We need to leave," she whispered, trying to help Ami to put her own bag back on.

"Why in such a hurry?" came a calm voice from behind them.

Turning in dismay, Serenity saw the same general who had arrived at the fire temple a few days ago standing at the treeline. He wore a large bandage around his side, soaked red with blood.

"We-we just-" she began.

"Don't bother," he cut her off, pointing around them. "You're surrounded." He paused, eyes scrutinizing the girl. "You're that acolyte from the fire temple."

Serenity felt a little bit of hope rise at the statement. "Right. And you swore to the vessel you'd leave us be."

Zoisite smirked. "A promise is only good if both parties keep up their end. The fire vessel has since become uncooperative, when she swore she'd come with us without struggle. What we promised to her is void by her actions."

Serenity started to panic, seeing Ami was still too weak to fight and Naru was frozen in fright behind her. What chance did they have against this general and however many men he had with him in the trees. Zoisite was leaning up against a tree for support, clearly injured, but he had a weapon at his side, and Serenity had promised Rei she would pretend she wasn't a vessel. And now, with both control over water and fire, something in her gut told her it would be twice as imperative she kept it a secret that the crystals had chosen her. Her brows drew together in distress before she took a deep breath and made her decision.

She stepped forward, putting her hands up. "If you must take me to the capital than please at least promise me that you'll let her be treated first." She looked sideways as the water vessel who looked so frail she might collapse any moment, still with her eyes pinched shut and hand at her forehead.

Zoisite glanced at the woman behind the acolyte the fire vessel had protected. This girl was clearly not well, so pale she looked almost bloodless. "We'll treat your friend, but you are mistaken if you believe we will only be taking you with us. Your friends here," he gestured to Naru and Ami, "are acolytes from the temples as well, are they not?" He gave her a superior look when he saw her hopeful expression crumble. "We're taking all acolytes and vessels with us back to the capital."

Serenity felt dread coil her stomach at the words.

AN: I totally forgot to include a Minako scene in the last chapter. Whoops. So to make up for it, she got an extra long one in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Nephrite arrived at the storm temple amidst a riot. Stunned, he watched as the townspeople surrounding the temple gathered in front of the building, where the acolytes were standing and calling for violent retaliation. At first, he thought news of the king's choice to use the vessels in his war might be the cause of it, but as he approached he heard what they were saying.

"-not let the rebels get away with this! One of our sisters is dead! Our vessel taken! Will we stand for this?"

A roar of anger went up in the crowd. Nephrite frowned, the vessel had already been taken?

He stopped a few yards away, experience taking hold. This crowd was primed for violence, the air was radiating hate. Like a kettle about to boil over, it would only take one small push for this riot to erupt into a blood bath.

Hanging back, he listened to the acolytes to see if he could find out anything else about what had happened here. One of the acolytes stepped forward, bandages wrapped around her right forearm.

"I watched our sister fall, I saw those rebel scum kill her with my own eyes!" She held up her injured arm for effect, "I am living proof that these words are true! The rebels have violated thousands of years of tradition, spilled blood in on holy ground!"

The crowd was rumbling and screaming its anger, and Nephrite made sure he was well concealed around the edge of a building.

Another acolyte stepped forward, a small young girl. "I was scared when they came," she shouted. "I ran and hid. The lady vessel protected all of us. She stood and she defended all of us who were too frightened to fight back. Never again!" She held up a small knife. "Never again will we live in fear! If those rebels come back, we will drive them out, TOGETHER!" She raised the knife in the air to punctuate her words.

The people gathered outside the temple swelled forward, roaring their agreement.

This wasn't good, Nephrite mused. Even though the capture of the fire vessel had been largely peaceful, if the people were reacting this way to the abduction of the storm vessel, then they would not react favorably to what had happened to the light vessel. The king was in danger.

Whether the storm vessel was the fallen sister they spoke of or a captive of the rebel army, it was clear from the speech that she was out of reach now.

Backtracking, he remounted his steed and kicked it into a gallop back to the palace. The sooner he could deliver this new development, the better.

* * *

><p>The nagging sensation that something was amiss followed Kunzite from the strange blonde woman all the way back to the war room. It wasn't until he sat down at the table to begin working that he realized what it was.<p>

Pulling the metal loose from his side, he looked down at the assorted jewelry that should have been the keys to the dungeon.

Standing he made his way back to the dungeons. As he passed the guard standing watch at the exit, he shouted a few orders.

"Incoming," Minako called, hearing footsteps ahead.

Kunzite hadn't even made it halfway to the cells when he saw his first group of acolytes trying to make a hasty escape.

"Not so fast," He unsheathed his sword, pointing the tip towards them. "You will all return to your cells now."

They froze, staring at him in fear. He began advancing forward, and in response they scrambled back. A few began running in the opposite direction.

How many had already gotten away? There were two entrances to the dungeon...and if the acolytes had rushed the guard at the other exit, they could have easily overpowered him.

Picking up the pace, he rounded the corner to come face to face with the same blonde acolyte from before. Seeing him, she braced herself, eyes set with determination.

Instead of trying to force his way past her, Kunzite just watched as the other acolytes ran through the hall.

"I suppose you think yourself their savior," he said, putting away his sword. This girl was half his size, alone, she wouldn't post any threat.

Minako said nothing, continuing to hold her stance. Dismayed shouts began to filter down the hallway from the other end, and her expression faltered.

"They're being rounded up as we speak," Kunzite said, glancing up to see a few acolytes being dragged back to their cells. "I ordered two garrisons of the guard to fortify the other exit. We may not catch all of them, but we'll get most of them."

"If even one of them gets out, this was a success. Let the people hear what you've done."

Kunzite's gaze focused on this girl, she had planned this. She was the strategist and ringleader of this attempt at a jailbreak. She had been the one to try and seduce him, and now she was standing guard to make sure others would escape.

"Regardless of what the people think, we are already at war. I very much doubt a few acolytes decrying the royal family will change anything. Now turn around, I will escort you back to your cell."

"You're getting an upgrade," he mocked, smiling. "I think you've proven you need your own isolated cell."

Minako's lips thinned, she had already drawn attention to herself with this stunt, if she were separated from the others chances weren't good for her. She needed to stay strong, thinking about her mother she knew what she would have done. "I'll have to pass on that offer," she charged Kunzite, sidestepping at the last moment and making a bolt past him.

Kunzite's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword before he saw her feint left. Using his free hand, he grabbed a fistful of her hair as she darted past, yanking her to a painful stop.

Minako let out a cry, tears collecting at the sharp stinging on her scalp.

Kunzite used her long hair like a leash to pull her back into a cell, even as Minako kicked and clawed at him. Pushing her in, he slammed the door.

"I use to like blondes, so simple-minded," Kunzite said.

Minako glared at him, even knowing it was a barbed compliment.

Pulling a second set of keys out from his pocket, he twisted them into the lock. "I don't know how you got in here with the others, but I will find out," he promised. "And I will be checking in on your personally from now on. Just in case you get any more ideas." As he turned to leave, Minako grabbed a fistful of his uniform and pulled him back to face her.

"You don't get it," she said, smiling through the pain-induced tears she was still leaking. "It won't matter once everyone finds out what the king is doing. The people won't take kindly to having their temples desecrated, or their vessels killed." Her eyes narrowed. "If you thought this show of force would help you win against the rebels, you have seriously miscalculated, because the rebellion will now be the fan favorite, since they aren't going around attacking holy sites."

Kunzite smirked, pulling himself free from her grip. "You would have been right, yesterday." he said. "But today you couldn't be more wrong. Word came in this morning that the storm temple was attacked by rebel forces."

Minako felt all the blood drain from her face. No...she couldn't have risked everything for nothing.

"Based on what I've heard, not only did they take the storm vessel with them, they wounded and killed acolytes too."

Minako slid down the bars, feeling the heaviness of despair more than she ever had. As he began to leave again, she managed to ask in a tiny voice.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

Kunzite's heart softened at the quiet plea, and he stilled, thinking for a moment before answering.

"For peace," he said. Minako let her head rest on the cell bars, listening to the shouts of denial coming from all around as more and more acolytes were returned to cells. From where she was sitting, this was as far from peace as possible.

* * *

><p>Rei let her head repeatedly bang against the wall behind her, the dull pain helping her feel less like a fool. She should have hidden as soon as she heard the footsteps, but instead she had tried to overpower the guards, and look where it had gotten her.<p>

She'd been captured, again.

She let a smile curl her lips. At least one of the guards wouldn't be sitting for another week, with a nice little memento of her burned onto his shoulder.

She banged her head back against the wall again. After being dragged kicking and screaming to another wing of the palace, the sickening lurch in her stomach had returned. She felt worse now than she had before.

The teachings of the temple of fire said that all life was sacred and because of that she hadn't wanted to kill the guards, even though they were the only thing standing between her and a successful escape.

Shifting, she rubbed at her ankle. It was still throbbing from her little experiment with the effects of gravity. It had also been a factor in her lost fight with the guards, if only she had a higher tolerance for pain. The manacles on her wrists rattled as she moved, furthering her frustration with herself.

That insufferable guard from the first day at the palace had taken up post outside her new quarters. He would come in unannounced every few minutes now to make sure she was still chained to the wall. Another general had appeared shortly after her return to confinement, asking her to use the blessings of fire to aid them in the war.

It was an insult. To use the gifts of the crystal as a weapon to harm others, she'd be more than damned if she did.

Just thinking about it, she felt her face burn with humiliation. She should have just killed the guards and continued with her escape.

Almost as soon as she'd thought about him, Jadeite re-entered the room, glancing at her through his armor. She didn't know why he bothered with the armor, its wasn't as if she could melt something as strong as metal.

Rei froze, looking down at her manacles in a new light. Or could she?

Jadeite exited again, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Rei placed her palm over the other manacle. Focusing, she summoned a small flame to her fingertips.

Before she'd always trained to increase the size of the fire. Now, she tried increasing the heat of it.

It was slow at first, but as she grew increasingly aggravated by her lack of success, the warmth in her palm swelled. Realizing the trick was based in her emotions, Rei closed her eyes to remember as many details of her failed escape as she could. She could feel the heat rising by the bubbling of the metal at her wrists.

Despite the searing temperatures, it didn't burn.

At the peak of her self-directed rage, the manacle liquified, thick goopy bits dripping onto the floor. With a devilishly pleased smile, Rei started melting off the other manacle. When she was free of both, she stood and made her way to the window. Walking was still difficult on her injured ankle. This time it was barred, but for Rei, metal was no longer an obstacle.

Wiping the sweat off her brow, she started melting the bars until they were oozing into small puddles.

It was at this moment that Jadeite chose to check in on her again.

Hearing the obnoxious clanking of his suit of armor, Rei turned towards her uninvited guest. He stopped partway into the room, blinking as he took in the sight.

Moving her still burning hands with slow deliberation, Rei held them between herself and him. "You see this?" She said. "This is why you won't get any ideas about putting me back in chains." She glared at him. "This fire is hot enough to pierce straight through your tin man suit. And the angrier you make me, the hotter it will burn," she added, as an afterthought.

Jadeite tried not to be amused. The fire vessel was trying to be threatening, but he'd seen how slowly the bars were melting, and how her clothes were sticking to her skin. Rei didn't have enough control over this new technique yet to melt his armor before he had restrained her, and he doubted very much that she had the energy left for it either. Regardless, he decided it would be better at the moment to let her think she'd won.

"Alright," he said.

Rei frowned at him, "Alright? That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?" Jadeite asked, leaning against the door frame.

Getting an idea, Rei gave him a feral smile. "Take off your helmet," she said.

When he made no move to do as she'd asked, Rei took a single step forward, trying to look intimidating. Jadeite stayed unmoving.

When she was within arms reach, Rei reached up, hands still burning white hot, wreathed in flame.

"Ah ah ah," Jadeite said, tilting his head out of reach. "I happen to like this armor."

Rei put both hands firmly onto his helmet, but instead of melting it to pieces she let the fire fade and yanked it off his head instead. "Too bad, its hideous." She tossed the helmet out the now open window, feeling a burst of satisfaction when it made a loud clatter as it hit the ground.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow. "Wrong move," he grabbed Rei's arms before she could get away, pinning the across her chest. Even as she tried to call the fire back to her hands, he was already herding her out the door and down the hallway.

"Go ahead, light them up. Let's see how long you can keep that up before you pass out." Jadeite lead Rei towards the war room, where Kunzite would no doubt be. He'd leave it to his superior to deal with this ridiculous girl. He doubted she could get the fire hot enough to melt metal again before they reached their destination.

"Let go of me!" Rei thrashed against the arm pinning her arm to her chest. Her ankle was burning its protest up her leg, but she'd rather collapse than surrender to the pain again.

"Not til you've had a heart to heart with the man in charge," Jadeite said, continuing to half-drag half-push her forward. When they reached the great double doors of the war room, Jadeite shoved Rei forward, anxious to release her. The metal of his arm guards was dangerously hot, and with a few more seconds of contact with Rei it would be at a heat that could cause permanent damage.

Rei, caught off balance by the sudden shove fell forward onto her hands and knees. Picking herself up with as much dignity as she could, she stared daggers at both generals in the room.

Kunzite looked up from the other end of a table that occupied most of the room at the noisy intrusion.

"What now," he muttered, setting down the list of resources he'd been about to pour through for the division of food for the troops during the winter. "Its been a hell of a morning Jadeite, let's make this quick."

"I don't think this one much likes being chained up," Jadeite said, trying to remove his arm guards without drawing too much attention to it.

"Oh?" Kunzite said, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware we were giving her a choice in the matter."

"You've got it backwards, she turned her manacles into molten putty." Jadeite said, pulling out a chair and taking a seat at the table. "She was halfway through doing the same with the bars at the window when I caught her."

Kunzite frowned, staring at the fire vessel.

She was still standing with her arms crossed, the picture of displeased nobility. Kunzite immediately noticed how sweat was glistening down her shoulders and neck, and her hair looked just a bit sticky. Like Jadeite, he judged that Rei had overextended herself for this feat of rebellion and wouldn't be able to continue to use her powers for much longer. Still, his training as a diplomat told him that this would be a matter better resolved with compromise than threats.

Folding his fingers together in front of him, Kunzite stared straight into Rei's violet eyes. "What can we do to make this a more pleasant transition for you, lady vessel."

Rei huffed, glaring at him. "Release me back to the fire temple."

Kunzite tapped his chin, pretending to consider it. "I'm sure we could come to an arrangement that is mutually acceptable, maybe even one that facilitates you getting to travel to visit the temple of fire."

Rei tried to discern the truth in his words but Kunzite had an unreadable poker face.

"I will only accept a deal that returns me to my temple with compensation for the duress I have been put under being dragged here against my will."

Jadeite stifled a laugh. Zoisite hadn't been wrong about this girl, she was demanding. She shot him a withering sidelong glance before returning her gaze to Kunzite.

Kunzite weighed his options. Sighing, he decided his only real course of action would be to reveal his trump card, else this girl would continue attempting to break out and injuring his men.

"We have the acolytes from your temple on their way here as we speak," Kunzite said, making sure his tone remained steady without a hint of emotion to color it. "My understanding is that you bargained with your unresisting cooperation for the freedom of those acolytes." A muscle in Rei's jaw began to bulge with her anger. "Unfortunately, you have not held up your end, so we have begun to bring those acolytes here."

"You can't!" Rei said, clenching her fists. "I gave up my freedom for them!"

"You have not." Kunzite said, gesturing to the arm guards which Jadeite had laid on the table in front of him. "You've attempted to escape twice now, and injured one of our men." He stood up, tucking his hands behind himself as he paced. "Now in normal circumstances, we'd put you in the dungeon with the other acolytes and continue about our plans, but right now, your position as a vessel means you are a part of those plans. So it is your choice, whether you value your freedom more than the lives of those girls who pledged themselves to your crystal."

Jadeite noticed Rei was physically shaking with rage. After a tense few moments, she drew in a snarl of a breath, hissing it out.

Her voice was a low growl when she spoke, "What are your plans for the vessels." Before Kunzite could speak she held up hand. "No. Not the line your lackey's have fed me for days now about enlisting our aid in the war. What does your king REALLY want with us."

Kunzite looked her straight in the eyes. "We only wish your aid with winning this war, nothing more and nothing less."

Rei began to pace, like an agitated animal. "Explain that, exactly. As you no doubt know, vessels are not meant to use their powers for anything but the benefit of the people."

Kunzite's lips thinned, it was true that the scriptures dictated that any vessel who did not pay her crystal's price or violated the teachings of her temple would be subject to the wrath of her crystal. There had been instances in history of it, the most notably being an instance with a storm vessel who lived a thousand years ago. She'd used meditation and medicinal treatments to avoid paying her crystals price, and later was found poisoned and dead by those same drugs. Another instance of a water vessel shunning the teachings of her temple and pursuing a life of adultery. There were many gruesome details in the records about both cases, but who knew how many of them were true as old as they were?

"We will not ask you to kill," Kunzite said, choosing his words slowly.

"We won't?" Jadeite asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, we ask only that you use your powers to our benefit. Burning enemy troop's supplies, encampments, strategic bridges..." Kunzite didn't mention they would also expect the vessels to injure the enemies troops during combat. The fire vessel already looked a ruddy shade of red, best not to anger her further.

Taking a seat at the table, Rei dropped her head into her hands. Even with little choice, experience still told her that this general was not to be trusted. He was hiding something important about their plan. "If I agree to this, you will release the acolytes?" Rei said, voice directed more at the table than the men before her.

"No. However we will agree that if you willingly help us win this war, none of the acolytes will be harmed."

Jadeite spoke up when Rei didn't respond after a few minutes. "Its the best deal you're going to get, best take it for the good of your acolytes before he changes his mind. If you fight well, the king may even give you a fair share of the treasury for your efforts."

"Your honeyed words are a gift from the underworld, and if you think you can tempt me with gold you know nothing of vessels." Rei spat, glaring at Jadeite. He smiled at her, finding that he liked her ire.

Expelling a breath, she nodded. "Fine. I will fight in your war. But, I will not kill. I will not be chained. And you will not," she grit out each word, "under any circumstances, harm a single hair on any acolytes head."

"Any acolyte from your temple," Kunzite agreed.

Rei dropped her gaze the floor. She would have fought for the safety of the other acolytes too if she thought she could have protected them, but none of this was on her terms. They were forcing her hand, making her take a side in a war she had no stake in.

"And you will not stage any more attempts to escape," Kunzite said after a beat of silence.

"I won't," Rei said, feeling even more defeated than she when she was chained to her own room's wall.

Beyond the offensiveness, both morally and emotionally, of what was being done to her, Rei could only think about one selfish thing in that moment.

How much she hoped that Serenity would be safe.

* * *

><p>Serenity was fretting over Ami like a nursing mother. Every few seconds she would glance over at Ami as they walked, sometimes asking how she was doing.<p>

Zoisite found it annoying. Naru found it sweet.

Ami really wasn't holding up so well though. After taking half an hour to have her examined by their medics, Zoisite had ordered they make haste for the capital. There was nothing physically wrong with Ami, but there was a distance in her gaze, too long a pause before she would answer a question.

Ami wasn't sharing much with their present company. Like Serenity, she was keeping the fact she was a vessel to herself. She was also holding her new condition close to her chest.

She wasn't sure she had full control over water anymore. When she'd first awoken, it had felt different than before. The clarity she'd had before, the calm that seemed to surround her like a blanket no matter what situation she was in, was gone. It was difficult to focus now, and she found even having a conversation with the others a bit of a challenge.

And then there was her lack of control.

She hadn't had much of an opportunity to test it yet, but after the medic had left her in the tent for a few minutes to report back to Zoisite, she had tried to summon some water to drink and soothe her nerves.

It had come, but not how she'd wanted it. It materialized as a crushed block of ice in her hand, smaller than she'd wanted and without uniform consistency. She'd swallowed the ice cubes before the medic had returned, but she was deeply troubled by the new development.

She knew she was still connected with the water crystal by the fact she could summon anything at all, but the failed attempt to make herself some drinking water was a cloud over her mood and jumbled thoughts. Of course, there had been no opportunity to talk to Serenity since they'd been discovered, so Ami didn't know whether or not the other girl's powers were still intact or not. Zoisite glanced back at the acolytes following the horses. He'd been fortunate, the rebels had withdrawn after the crystal had shattered, leaving him and his men to round up the acolytes from the water temple. None of them would admit to being the vessel, but it was simple logic that one of them had to be.

His gaze flicked over the other three, acolytes from the fire temple no doubt. That one girl with the blonde hair was definitely the same girl the fire vessel had protected. Why she'd left the temple, he didn't know, but it was inconsequential now that they were all bound for the palace.

He shifted on his horse, his side still aching from the injury he'd been dealt at the temple, even though it had been tended to. He faced forward to focus on the path ahead again, best not to dwell on the pain.

Serenity moved a bit forward in the formation to check on Ami again. "Are you still well?" She asked, studying Ami's pallor for some sign of illness.

Ami didn't seem to hear her, but then she paused and nodded. "I'm fine."

"I can ask them to stop if you need to rest," Serenity said, noting how vacant Ami's gaze was. Its as if she wasn't seeing anything around her.

Ami blinked, turning to face Serenity. "I'm okay," she repeated, giving the other girl a weak smile.

Serenity bit her lip, but moved back into line before one of the guards could order her to.

Naru was eavesdropping on the captive acolytes from the water temple. They kept talking in hushed voices, and from the way their eyes kept darting to Ami, Naru suspected they were worried about the water vessel too.

Trying to get her mind off of it, Serenity closed her eyes and sent a prayer to the fire crystal. The answering warmth it gave her made her smile.

When she started to pray to the water crystal she jerked back as if she'd been slapped.

The crystal wasn't blocked from her, but it was jagged. It had hurt to try and connect with it, not as if it were lashing out at her but as if it were defending itself.

Something was wrong. She looked at Ami in new found understanding. Something had happened to the crystal, and Ami had no doubt felt it too.

Moving forward again, she leaned close to Ami. "You felt it, didn't you," she said, touching her bound hands to Ami's shoulder. Ami didn't respond for a few seconds but then she turned to look at Serenity with her glassy eyes.

"I'm fine," Ami said, moving her eyes sideways towards where the guards were flanking the line or acolytes on either side. Serenity nodded, getting the hint. Moving back in line, Serenity licked her lips.

She didn't dare to try and send another prayer to the water crystal.

* * *

><p>Sapphire had made it a personal goal to try and make Makoto as miserable as possible while she was tied up. He and his men had flaunted their warm meals in front of her, eating and holding it just out of reach, pouring a canteen of cold water on her.<p>

Makoto took it all in silence. They were just pigs and Makoto saw no point in wasting words on them. When Sapphire approached her and threatened to carve her a nice pretty scar like the one she's given him onto her face, she'd let just enough electricity out to coat her skin to dissuade him.

She waited for sundown. Low visibility would give her the advantage she needed.

The soldier's had tied her to a post, and left her outside in view of everyone with only one guard to watch her. They had only traveled for a few hours, and the time in transit gave Makoto a much needed chance to recuperate.

Thinking back on the gripping pain, she knew relying so heavily on her powers had too serious cost. She'd make it a point not to overdo it again anytime soon.

Her shoulder throbbed from the untreated injury the arrow had caused, but the other two wounds were superficial. They still hurt though.

Shifting her weight a bit, she tested the resistance on the ropes that bound her to the pole. They were tight, but the twine was no match for the blessings of the storm crystal. With a satisfied smirk, Makoto ripped apart the ropes, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed.

When she saw nobody watching, she stepped away from the post, walking toward the treeline at a leisurely pace. When she made it past the trees, she broke into a run. She could hear shouting beginning behind her.

The thought of summoning a small ball of electricity to light her path did cross her mind, but Makoto quelled the thought. They'd see the light, and it would be too easy to find her.

Unless...

Grinning, Makoto balled up a few tiny balls of electricity, throwing them like balls in different directions. Summoning another one, she kept running.

Sapphire hurried after the storm vessel with another half dozen men, bandages covering the injured half of his face. Seeing the small sparks scatter in different directions, he paused, looking at the trajectory of the lights. "There," he said, pointing to the one light where the others seemed to originate from.

Makoto pounded the dirt with her strides, covering ground quickly. She wasn't at full speed, but her heart had reached a nice staccato pace and her muscles had started to burn. It was almost enjoyable, running through the forest that smelled so strongly of pine, since she hadn't left the temple in years. She sent out another wave of pinpricks of lightning to obscure her path, deciding she'd gone far enough to slow down.

Flattening her palm over the bit of electricity she still held, she pulled herself behind a large rock. Panting to catch her breath, she took a moment to recover before beginning to sprint again.

But as soon as she moved out from behind the rock, a searing pain shot up her leg. Falling onto her knee, she looked down to see an arrow lodged in her calf.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered, testing the leg to see if it would still support her weight. She prepared to begin running again on the injured limb, it wasn't bleeding too badly.

"If I were you, I'd save my strength," Sapphire shouted. "The archers have you in range, and if you keep running and we'll give you a more permanent injury next." Makoto kept running, not afraid of the threat or considering her situation. She was already injured from the fight earlier, and had very little power left before she'd be paying the price again for using the electricity she had earlier. She had to make this count.

Her leg was going from a throbbing burn to a numb tingling and she knew she wouldn't be able to run on it much longer.

She fell again, this time because she was running blind. An exposed root had caught her foot. Picking herself up, she kept running, hearing a few arrows whoosh past her.

It was only a few minutes later when she felt another arrow lodge into her already injured shoulder. Her step faltered, and too late she realized her vision was going fuzzy.

Too much blood loss, she mused, continuing to run despite the blurriness of her surroundings. Someone tackled her to the ground and she let out a hoarse scream as the impact pressed down on her wounds, drilling the arrow back through her leg.

Sapphire watched the soldier's dog pile Makoto and still have trouble getting her restrained. Approaching with caution he gave her another vicious kick to the abdomen, satisfied when she stopped thrashing.

Makoto's head was spinning, she wasn't sure where she was or what was happening anymore, just that it hurt so very much.

"Shock," Sapphire muttered, leaning down to look into Makoto's glossed-over eyes. "Get her back to camp and tie her up with iron shackles this time, I'd like to see her break that." His desire to kick the stupidly stubborn girl was strong, but he held back knowing that his brother would have his head if he didn't deliver the vessel safely to him. "Get her a medic too, but she is not to be fed until morning."

Makoto was dragged back to the rebel camp, too delirious to fight any further.

* * *

><p>Endymion saw an unmistakable pillared building ahead, and slowed his horse to a stop. Hopping off, he tied the reins around a pillar, moving toward the temple of light. This would be his first time visiting one of the crystal temples, and he couldn't help the small twinge of boyish excitement he felt about it.<p>

He wasn't deeply religious, but he couldn't deny the strange sensation he felt upon entering the temple, as if this really was hallowed ground. It wasn't so much a presence as an emotion, feeling somewhat like a child who needed to use their indoor voice out of respect for the sanctity of the temple.

It wasn't too uncommon for commoners to visit the temples to pay homage to the crystals, so Endymion had little doubt he would not arouse suspicion since he was traveling alone. He gave a quick customary prayer before stepping past the first few pillars.

Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was the obvious maw where the crystal had been. The very center of the room, had a raised platform with massive pedestal built out of the floor. However, despite the arched ceiling and the clear central focus of the room being on the area, there was no great crystal visible.

A few acolytes were kneeling in supplication, regardless of the lack of crystal. He gave them each a quick glance as he walked past, wondering if it was possible one of them was the new light vessel.

When he moved to approach the area where the crystal should have been housed, a hand caught him by the arm. "You cannot," the acolyte said, pulling him away. "Only the crystal's vessel may approach the crystal."

"There isn't a crystal here," he said, glancing at the empty space, a deep indentation in the floor showing where the crystal had been.

"The crystal's gifts live on, or we would have no light," The acolyte explained quietly, still pulling him further away from the dais. "Regardless of whether the crystal is physically present, its presence lives on."

"Would you mind telling me about it?" Endymion asked, putting on his best disarming smile.

The acolyte was an older woman and she frowned at his smile. "Yes I would. Now please, step back down onto the main floor."

Endymion tried not to scowl, so much for finding easy information about the crystal from the acolytes.

As he moved into another room of the temple, he bumped into another acolyte, this one younger than the first.

"My sincerest apologies," Endymion said, giving this acolyte the same heartthrob smile he had used on the first. "I was just looking for the scripture room so I could learn more about the light crystal. Would you mind showing me where it is?"

The acolyte smiled, flattered by the attention. She nodded and guided him further into the interior of the temple. "I can do better. I will tell you anything you wish to know about the temple." They came to a small room filled with empty pews, where she sat down and removed the hood of her cloak.

She was a beautiful woman, young enough to still have the glow of youth, but old enough to be quite curvacious. Endymion took a moment to appreciate her visually before taking a seat himself beside the woman.

"I'm Aron," Endymion offered, holding out his hand.

"Beryl," the woman answered, smiling again as she shook his hand.

"So tell me about this temple, its the first I've ever been to." Endymion leaned back in the seat, studying the area around him. Stained glass lined the windows, casting an eerie refracted glow of colors across the room.

"Well, it was built more than three thousand years ago, so that those who wished to worship the crystal could behold it in its full splendor. Until recently, it housed the crystal of light...if only you'd arrived a few days earlier you could have beheld its splendor." Beryl's tone had turned wistful.

"What happened to it?" Endymion didn't want to reveal his true intentions with the questioning to this acolyte, but he needed to know as much as possible.

Beryl shook her head, pushing her long hair over her shoulder as she spoke. "It vanished. One minute it was here and the next it was not. I was not in the chamber when it vanished, but the girls who were say that it happened shortly after the light vessel..." she took a moment to gather herself, "after the light vessel passed on." "But where did it go?" Endymion asked.

"No one knows. Some think that this light vessel was the epitome of this crystal's power, she had bonded more closely with it than anyone ever has. With her passing, they think the crystal has passed from this world as well." Beryl twirled a strand of hair between her painted nails, studying Endymion like he were meat at the market from under her lashes. He was quite handsome, and it wasn't common that the temple had male visitors.

"What about the scriptures and the teachings? Do they say nothing of where it might have gone?"

Beryl sighed, shaking her head again. "The scriptures tell us of the blessings, gifts and prices of the crystals, and the story of the goddess. The teachings of this temple are all of harmony and love, nothing that would hint at something like this."

Endymion ran a frustrated hand through his disheveled hair. This line of questions wasn't going anywhere and he had a feeling if he continued to ask too many questions bout the crystal, Beryl would grow unnerved and stop answering him so honestly. "Could you tell me about the scriptures?" he asked instead.

Beryl beamed, nodding. "The blessing of this temple is beauty, it gives its chosen vessel unnaturally attractive physical features. The price though...many girls do not wish to even visit this temple to see if they are the vessel because of the price."

"What is the price?" Endymion leaned closer, suddenly very interested in everything Beryl was saying. She was an unnaturally beautiful acolyte, and Endymion was starting to wonder if she knew far more than she was telling.

Beryl looked down for a long moment before answering. "The crystal's price is that the vessels greatest joy must be sacrificed. For the previous vessel, it was her sense of taste. As a girl, she'd a passion for food, but after becoming a vessel she lost all sense of taste. In history different prices have been paid to meet the crystal's demand, everything from losing a child or a loved one to plagues. Whatever the vessels truest love is, it is taken from her. Its why they call it the cursed light, and speak of the misery in perfection."

Endymion frowned, if they crystals were such holy objects as they were made out to be, why would they demand such a horrific price from the young girl they chose as their vessels. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he asked another question. "So the light vessel is given beauty beyond compare, to the point of perfection?"

"Essentially. Its a process, and it usually enhances the features she already had. I doubt there has ever been a light vessel chosen who was not already at least pretty, the crystal chooses its candidates on their affinity for its blessings. If Tora was truely as old as the others claimed she was, than the crystals blessings were great indeed, for she appeared only as old as I. I didn't see the last vessel undergo the change though, I was not yet an acolyte, but I have heard tell of it from the others."

Endymion's mind was racing trying to remember every natural disaster and reported death he'd heard of in the past few days. Could the disappearances be connected to the price of the new light vessel?

"The teachings of this temple that the vessel and her acolytes follow, what are they?"

"The teachings begin with the precepts and then the principles." Beryl ticked them off on her fingers. "Thou shall love equally all upon which the light shines, thou shall not take pride in vanity, thou shall live in harmony with others, thou shall not follow the path of green-"

"The path of the green?" Endymion interrupted.

"Jealousy," Beryl clarified. "Because the vessel is endowed with great beauty, many of the precepts are to prevent her from being corrupted by it."

Endymion nodded, it made sense. So far, he knew he was looking for a girl who was of unparalleled beauty, had a bountiful love for many things, didn't take selfish pride in her looks, tried to live peacefully, and did not act on any jealousy she felt. A girl who would also lose, or possibly already had lost, the thing she loved most.

Beryl continued, "thou shall only light the path of the virtuous, thou shall place love and light above all else, thou shall not lose thy light even in the greatest darkness."

"Lose her light? Can the crystal revoke its blessings?" From everything he'd heard being a vessel was a lifelong position, only retired in death.

"I don't really know," Beryl admitted. "The precepts are for the vessel and the acolytes to adhere by but, that one has never made much sense. I think it just means pursue your ideals against adversity."

Endymion frowned, it didn't sound anything like that to him. It sounded more like instructions than an order. He smiled at Beryl, taking her hands in his. "Thank you Beryl. You have helped me tremendously."

Beryl smiled back at him, happy with the attention. "Of course!" She tilted her head coyly at him, slipping an arm around his shoulders. "If you choose to stay at our temple, you are more than welcome to share my quarters."

Endymion stared at her in surprise. "I thought acolytes were to remain chaste?"

Beryl laughed, shaking her head. "The fire vessels must, it is their price. I think the water vessels might have to too, I don't really remember. But the storm and light crystals allow those who worship under them to love as freely as they choose."

An idea was forming in Endymion's mind. If he was right, and Beryl was in fact the next light vessel, he needed her to come back with him. If she wasn't, it would just be one more acolyte in the dungeons. No, he amended. Beryl had helped him, and he would not repay her kindness by putting her in the dungeons with the others, he would arrange for her to have her own guest room even if she weren't the new vessel of light.

"I'm leaving for the capital tonight," he said, making sure his voice was full of remorse. Standing, he offered his hand to help Beryl stand as well. "I would love to spend more time with you though, Beryl." He let his hand linger over the heartbeat fluttering in her palm before releasing her hand.

Beryl hesitated, seeming to consider something before it had the desired effect.

"If you'd have me, I would gladly journey with you to the capital," Beryl said, so pleased by her good fortune in meeting this man Aron that all possible consequences fled her mind.

"Wonderful, I'll be here when you are ready to leave," he said, turning to look at the podium at the front of the room they were in. "I might wander into a few more rooms, but I'm sure you'll be able to find me." Beryl smiled and practically danced out of the room to gather her things.

Endymion strolled around the room, picking up artifacts here and there as he did to examine them. Beryl was a treasure trove of information about the light crystal and its vessel, and even if she weren't as knowledgable as some of the older women at this temple might be, she was three times as willing to share information with him.

Even if she wasn't the light vessel, Endymion couldn't keep from feeling like he'd found something very valuable in Beryl.

AN: Makoto takes an arrow to the knee (dur hur hur). Anyone see where I'm going with Endymion's path in this story right now? Its diabolical, I assure you. Also I am not really editing at all right now so sorry if quality is poor...many scenes will be edited later to include more setting detail, trim out the unnecessary stuff, put more emotion and sensory stuff in, but right now I can't be bothered. Time and geography are also not objects right now. LONGEST CHAPTER YET woot.


	6. Chapter 6

Makoto woke up in an unfamiliar tent, with someone wrapping the wound on her leg. Her shoulder was aching and the tingling sensation from whatever herbs had been used on her leg was very distracting.

As she tried to sit up, she found resistance at her wrists. Looking down, she saw she'd been shackled.

"You're alive," the medic treating her commented, tying off the bandage on her leg.

"Really?" Makoto asked in a flat tone, still trying to sit up despite the bindings. It hurt and took a long time, but she managed to push herself upright.

"Don't take that attitude with me," the medic said, turning to mix something in a mortar nearby. "I patched you up, despite what you did to the general and my bunkmate."

Makoto closed her eyes, remembering the charred corpse of a rebel soldier she'd baked from the inside out with electricity. She opened them when she couldn't take the image anymore.

"Was your bunk-mate-"

"Genem, the man you killed," he supplied. "He had a wife and two kids," he said, emotion thickening his words.

Makoto wanted to be angry at the accusation that it was her fault he had died. They had brought this fight to her home, dragged her into this war ignoring thousands of years of tradition and her own verbal and physical refusal to go with them. But remembering the vision of the man smoking on the marble floor of the temple, she couldn't find any anger. "He fought bravely," she said.

"He never should have been a soldier," the medic said, applying a cold sticky salve to her shoulder. "He wasn't cut out for it."

"I lost a sister that day too," Makoto said, trying not to sound like she was justifying herself. "Maybe two, I didn't get a chance to stay and see. I just hope everyone in that fight finds their peace."

They lapsed into silence, both thinking about the dead.

Finishing with her injuries, the medic moved to open the tent flap. "We're not the bad guys," he said, pausing before moving to exit the tent.

Makoto watched his back fade, wondering if he really believed that.

No doubt he was off reporting her condition to the general of this camp. It wouldn't be long before they locked her up again.

Now alone, she took the chance to test her leg out. Putting both feet on the floor, she slowly leaned forward, leaning back again when she almost yelled in pain. She'd need something to lean on if she were going to be mobile at all.

Looking around, Makoto saw crates and jars littering the tent, full of bandages, fresh and soiled uniforms, and herbs. She kept searching, she just needed something as tall as her leg that would be strong enough to support weight.

When she couldn't find anything, she decided to try something else. Testing the strength of the manacle's chains, she decided she'd need some assistance if she were going to break them. Taking the pestle out of the mortar, she flipped the mortar and put her hand across it. With as much force as she could, she brought the pestle down on the chains, over and over until they began to weaken.

The noise from it wasn't too loud, especially with the clashing of steel on steel outside the tent where the rebels were training. Time was limited, so she risked pounding down on the links as fast as she could and hoping no one outside the tent would notice.

She smiled as the chain finally broke, pulling her hands apart and rotating them a few times to remove some of the stiffness she felt.

Taking a bandage from one of the crates, she wrapped it around her chest, binding her breasts down as tight as she could. It was slow work since her shoulder was still injured badly, but she managed to press them almost flat across her chest.

Reaching over to the tray of tools the medic had where he'd been mixing the herbs, she picked up a pair of bandage scissors, using them to cut off her ponytail. There weren't any mirrors in the tent, but she did her best to cut it evenly and close to the scalp, like a soldier would wear his hair.

Standing with great care, she hobbled to a box of uniforms. Pulling on one of the uniforms laying on the edge, she gave the tent another quick search to see if there was anything at all she could use as a crutch. When she didn't see anything, she remembered the forest from her run last night. There would be plenty of fallen branches in the forest she could use, if she could just get there without being noticed.

Moving to the flap of the tent, she peeked around the edges to see where she was. There were guards stationed outside, far enough away that if she had full use of her legs she might have tried to make a run for it. But she didn't, and so Makoto moved away before they might catch a glimpse of her, instead limping to the back of the tent. There had been more tents outside, meaning that the forest was in the opposite direction. Bending on one leg took more balance than she had, and Makoto found herself tumbling onto the ground as she tried to crawl under the tent flap.

She gave herself all of two seconds to steady her breathing, that fall had really hurt. Rolling out, she didn't waste any time looking around to see if anyone had seen her. There was another tent between her and the forest, and as she hobbled forward she prayed to the storm crystal there wouldn't be anyone in that tent.

She held her breath as she limped past it, almost sagging with relief when no one came out of the tent. Heading into the forest, she picked up the first fallen branch she saw, only putting part of her weight onto it as she sped up her pace. The branch was thin and old, too frail for her to put all of her weight onto.

It was difficult to walk through the uneven terrain on the injured leg, but Makoto was beginning to feel hope swell in her chest. She hadn't heard any shouts yet from the camp, they didn't know she was missing yet. And even if they did, the chances they would shoot at what looked like an injured fellow rebel from the back were low.

When she was satisfied that she was far enough away from the camp, she snapped off a healthier branch from a tree, tearing the leaves off and putting her full weight onto it. It wasn't as tall as she was, and worked more like a cane than a crutch, but it was strong enough that it could support her injured leg.

Moving from a swift limp to a faster wobbling gait, Makoto continued deeper into the forest. It hadn't rained in several days, and the leaf-covered dirt was so dry she didn't even have to worry about leaving a trail. She would have taken the time to appreciate the natural beauty of her surroundings on any other day, but today she had to focus on keeping her breathing regular, and not falling over again.

After almost five hours of walking deeper into the forest, with no towns in sight, Makoto took the chance and rested herself on a stump. The medic had done a great job on her injuries, even with the stress she was putting on them, the herbs coating them made the pain bearable. Everything ached with fatigue from the journey, but Makoto was starting to feel the relief of a successful escape.

She paused, glancing down at the stump she was sitting on. She wasn't the smartest person in the world, but if there was a stump here, then there had to be someone who had cut it down. She was near a town.

With new motivation to continue she stood up, continuing her slow hobble forward. When she came around the edge of the treeline and saw the town she was in, she almost cried with joy.

Towering before her, rimmed on all sides by small houses, was the temple of storm.

Makoto stepped into the area, surprised when she saw a woman pointing and shouting at her. A man emerged from a nearby house, a sharp-looking spear in his hands.

"Get out of here you rebel trash!" he shouted, charging forward towards her.

"Wait stop!" Makoto said, putting up her one free hand to try and defend herself. The shackle that was still attached to her wrist glinted in the midday light.

As he came closer, the elderly man slowed to a stop, noticing the bandages on her shoulder and ankle, and the manacles still wrapped around her wrist. "You a spy?" he asked, coming to the conclusion any prisoner of the rebels who still wore the uniform had to be.

Makoto shook her head but then changed her mind. Announcing herself as the storm vessel seemed to be an increasingly bad idea as the days went by. "I'm not a rebel. I just need a place to stay for the night so the rebels don't find me."

The man looked her up and down, eyes narrow, the woman who had first shouted hanging back by the house. Makoto could tell he didn't believe her.

"Look I'll be gone by sunup tomorrow, but please, if you could just let me hide under a tarp or in a crate or something, just for one night..."

Makoto's stomach gave a loud rumble. She looked down at it, embarrassed.

"Suppose'n you'll be wanting to be fed too," the man said, lowering his spear.

"I can work to repay any kindness," Makoto said. "My hands are still strong and I can cook too."

The man studied her, noticing the curve of this soldier's hips and lack of an adam's apple but saying nothing. It was unheard of for a woman to become a soldier, maybe this one just got caught at it since she was obviously not male.

"Can you make a shepherd's pie?" he asked.

Makoto let herself grin. "The best one you've ever had," she said.

The man pointed to her walking stick. "If you're armed I'll have your weapons now," he said.

"I'm not," Makoto said, pulling up the edge of her pant leg to show that the bandage on her ankle extended all the way up her calf. She reached up afterward to pull the collar of her shirt sideways and show a similar bandage extending over her chest and shoulder. "I'm just injured."

"Come on then," the man said, turning to walk back towards the house. Makoto limped along behind him, more relieved than she'd ever been.

When it was safe to return to the temple, she swore to herself she'd find this family again and make them a pie every week in thanks.

* * *

><p>Jadeite watched as Rei paced her room. If she continued at this rate, there would be a track worn into the floor. She had recovered quickly from her sprain, and didn't seem to favor the other leg at all as she moved back and forth.<p>

"Its not right," she seethed, never moving her gaze up off the ground.

"If you're looking for a shoulder to cry on-" Jadeite started.

"I'm NOT." Rei threw him a glare before returning to pacing. She stopped after a moment, pulling in as much air as she could and blowing it out. "I need to burn something."

Jadeite tried not to smile. "It suits you," he said.

"Excuse me?" Rei said, throwing a glance his way.

"Your mood," he said, gesturing at large to her. "You're all flushed."

Rei balked, turning away from him. "I don't care for compliments," she said, turning back to him when her skin felt less hot. Her chest felt tight with the need to let her power out. "Where can I find something to burn?"

"There is an area around the back of the palace, lots of dead withered tress. They'd go up in fire real quick, and nobody would miss them." Jadeite said.

Rei had a flash of her dream, tall black trees with no leaves all around, rocks on soil that was absorbent and too red to be clay. A cave that was more maw than shelter. Breathing shadow hiding in that darkness.

Shivering, she shook herself. "Not there. Somewhere else."

Jadeite shrugged. Endymion would behead him if he took Rei to the gardens with the intent to burn something. "The training grounds," he offered. "there are plenty of wooden swords used for training that should burn nicely."

"Let's go then," Rei moved past him towards the door.

Jadeite said nothing, smothering a pleased smile. Rei had used a plural, she had accepted the fact he would be shadowing her when she wanted to travel to other parts of the palace during her stay.

When she hesitated outside the door, he moved in front to guide her to the training grounds without a word. Even though Rei's face reddened with embarrassment, she felt a small bit of respect for him for keeping his mouth shut instead of gloating. She would invariably gotten lost if he'd waited for her to choose a path.

Since she'd arrived at the palace, it had been one nightmare after another every night. Even if she'd had the energy to explore, she wouldn't have been in the state of mind to remember how to get much of anywhere.

Falling into step behind him, she tried to stay pleasant despite her mood since he seemed to behaving himself today. She called small flames to her fingertips, letting them burn without thinking about it to expel her excess energy. "What happened to the acolytes from the temple of light?" she asked, keeping pace with his larger stride.

"Nothing," Jadeite said in his should-have-been-illegal voice.

"So something," Rei surmised. "I met one of them on my way to the palace and I would really check in on her again, if its possible."

A frown pulled at Jadeite's lips but he shrugged it off. What was the harm in taking her to see some of the captured acolytes, especially with him there to monitor their conversation. They might even reveal some valuable information.

"Sure," he said, "I'll take you to see them whenever you want."

Rei smiled. "You're not all bad," Rei muttered.

"I like to think I am," Jadeite said, giving her a smile that held the promise of danger.

"Get your head out of the gutter," Rei replied, maintaining the facade that his smile had no effect on her.

Reaching the training grounds, Jadeite ordered the soldier's training to clear out. A few grumbled insults later, they had the room to themselves. It was a large area, circular and with an open ceiling like an arena, with benches lining the walls on all sides. Rei kicked at the strange dirt that filled the place, it was so fine it turned to powder when she did.

"What is this?" She bent down to pick up a handful, watching it smolder when it touched the flames at her fingertips. She dropped it in surprise when on of the flames snuffed itself out on the substance.

"Just sand, its harder to get a footing without solid ground but its great for practicing with new recruits. Never know what the battlefield might be like."

Rei blew on the sand, watching as it swirled into a small haze. "Its...strange."

"Lets use this opportunity," Jadeite said, picking up a bokken. He handed one to Rei, and when she picked it up she let the flames in her fingertips swell to consume the blade. It felt satisfying to watch it burn, even if it wasn't exactly what she wanted. It was a start. She watched the ash fall in a pile on the sand.

"I meant to teach you some basic combat," Jadeite said, fetching another wooden practice sword.

"Why. I came here to take out my frustrations." Rei reached around Jadeite to try and pick up another sword.

"Ah ah," Jadeite caught her arm. "If you burn all our practice swords there won't be any left for the men to train with. I think a bit of exercise is exactly what you need to relax. We've got wooden shields too."

Rei frowned, she had never been taught to fight. She had a natural grace about her movements similar to a dancer, but she'd never faced combat of any kind. When Jadeite handed her another bokken she looked at it like it was tinder.

"Hold it at the base of the hilt," Jadeite shifted her hand's position. "You'll get more power out of your swings."

"Your commander didn't say anything about needing me to know sword-combat," Rei said, giving the sword an experimental swing. Today was another hot one in a string of the dry heat that had been going since Rei had arrived at the palace. Doing anything that required exercise in this weather sounded distasteful.

"Yea I noticed that," Jadeite muttered, taking a broad feint swing at Rei. She didn't move out of the way completely of the swing in time, but she did manage to bring her sword up to block it at least a little.

"Ow," she rubbed her shoulder where the blow had landed. "Why do the practice swords hurt so much?"

"They don't hurt anything like the real ones," Jadeite said, repositioning his sword and lunging forward like a fencer. Rei stumbled back, falling over into the sand when she did. She pressed her skirt down, cursing the wardrobe she'd been provided once again.

Instead of laughing, Jadeite offered her a hand to help her back up.

"What am I suppose to do, swing this at you and hope it hits or just keep getting bruises from you?" Rei moved her sword in front of herself in case Jadeite did decide to strike again.

"Keep your blade further from your body," he advised, reaching out to extend her elbow. "If you have to block a blow and you're holding it that close, your own sword will be the one that kills you. As for teaching you how to fight, its really something you can only learn by doing."

"Great," Rei muttered, ducking as he swung another blow towards her head. "Why are we doing this again?"

Jadeite sobered, dropping his stance. "His majesty and General Kunzite intend to put the vessels on the front lines. They want to use your powers to turn the tide of this war in our favor, but that means they'll also be setting the vessels up as the cannon fodder, a wall standing between our soldiers and the rebels. You may not need to kill any enemies, its true, but if you can't defend yourself in combat you'll die." Jadeite looked at the beautiful girl, so young and unprepared. Odds were, all of the vessels would probably die, none but the disciples of the storm temple practiced combat and even they did not use traditional weapons, only hand to hand.

Rei swallowed down her automatic response to deny what he was saying. The grim expression in his eyes told her that he was all too serious.

"I don't want you to be just another pile of mangled bits sacrificed in this war," Jadeite said, falling back into his battle stance. "I want you to come out alive."

Rei tried to parry another blow and wound up almost falling over again. As she stood back up, she asked, "Why would you care what happens to me, I mean, if you truly cared you would have helped me escape days ago."

"Its complicated," he said.

Rei's eyes narrowed, taking a step forward to try and land a blow on Jadeite. He deflected her blow with ease. "Try me."

Jadeite sighed, motioning with his arms how he wanted her to try and swing her sword. Rei mimicked the movement, repeating it until she felt she could comfortably swing a horizontal slice. "The vessels are our last chance to win this war. The rebels outnumber our forces, and have been pushing us back for months now. Every day, they get closer to the palace. And lately, its almost as if their forces have grown in number."

"That doesn't make sense," Rei commented, adjusting her body to mirror Jadeite's stance. They were beginning to circle one another.

"Tell me about it. Its got Kunzite all twisted up trying to figure out where they've gotten their reinforcements." Jadeite swung a blow at Rei's legs which she jumped. "Dodge, don't jump," he advised. "If you're airborne you are vulnerable to a follow up strike and when you come back down you'll waste another second regaining your balance." He wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Noted," Rei said, trying the same strike on Jadeite. He stepped back in time to avoid it, nodding approval. "That doesn't explain why you're invested in my survival. You sent all the other soldier's out of here, so its not just altruism."

Jadeite paused, lowering his sword. "When you first came here, I thought you were some exotic priestess, cloistered in solitude for years. I imagined you being sullen and upset, and when Kunzite assigned me to be your guard I thought it would be a babysitting position while you cried your eyes out into a pillow." He held up a hand when Rei threw him an outraged look and opened her mouth to tell him off.

"But I saw you, when they brought you back after your swan dive out the window." His lips quirked into a smirk. "You were fighting like a hellcat, swearing all manner of words a lady shouldn't know, even with your ankle like it was. And yesterday, when I came in and saw what you'd done to those irons, something made me stop and really see you. I thought of how pointless it would be if we kept trying to trap you, not when you so obviously would keep fighting it."

"So...you want me to stay alive to make yourself feel better for keeping me captive." Rei rolled her eyes. "Good to know I've got someone looking out for me."

"No, its not that, its-" Jadeite stared off in thought for a second. "Its hard to put into words. I don't feel guilty about your retrieval," Rei gave him a peeved look. "More that, I thought someone with your will to survive, your dignity through it all, it reminded me of myself. And I respected that."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "You have dignity?"

Jadeite smacked her on the side with his bokken while she wasn't expecting it. "Don't push it. I am still looking for a replacement helmet for the one you destroyed." Rei grinned.

"General Jadeite!" A guard stood at the entrance to the training ground, saluting the blonde. "The acolytes from two more temples have arrived, sir."

"Excellent," Jadeite snuck a quick glance at Rei, not surprised to see her looking distressed. "You know where to escort them."

As the guard departed, Jadeite turned back to see Rei had set her sword ablaze, and was wiping the ash off her hands. "Swords aren't for me. I think its about time you took me to see those acolytes."

Jadeite glanced at the pile of cinders at the fire vessel's feet and held in a sigh. One step forward and three steps back.

"Come on then," he set his sword down with the others in the rack, guiding Rei to the dungeons.

When they came to the top of the stairway that descended into the east part of the dungeons, Rei stopped, putting her hand against the wall for support. It wasn't quite like her dream, but the ominous presence was stronger down the staircase than it was on the main floor.

Rei shook off her apprehension, following Jadeite down the stairs.

A few of the guards were still moving the bound acolytes into cells. Rei had to admit that even from where she stood this was a very well kept dungeon. While it was equally restrictive to the shackles she'd been forced to wear the day before, it wasn't dank or filthy, and it seemed almost hospitable.

Almost as if he'd read her mind, Jadeite said, "We prepared the dungeons before we went to the temples. We don't have enough rooms in the guest quarters to accommodate the number of acolytes there are at the temples. Although we originally wanted to just bring the vessels here..." he paused, staring at the floor. "Its somewhat my fault we couldn't just bring the vessels."

Rei was distracted by the procession of the acolytes ahead. She recognized the blonde being pushed towards a cell with another group of girls. "Serenity!" Rei rushed forward, wrapping the girl in a hug before the guards could react. Serenity clung to Rei, burying her head in the taller girl's long dark hair.

Rei pulled away, inspecting Serenity for damage. "They didn't harm you did they? Why didn't you do as I told you to!"

Serenity pushed out her lower lip, puffing out her chest. "I did. I ran away and they still found me." Serenity pointed to the two girls closest to her. "This is Naru and Ami. Sh-they're acolytes from the fire temple who came with me." Ami didn't blink, she still seemed a bit dazed.

Rei looked at the two girls. Serenity had a habit of befriending everyone at the temple, but she didn't recognize either of these two women. While Naru had the appearance of a commoner, with soft features and poor posture, Ami stood out like a sore thumb. It wasn't that Ami was particularly attractive, but she just had a striking combination of features, with the dark crop of black hair, pale skin and piercingly blue eyes. The contrast was so great, she almost looked ghostly.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Rei pulled Serenity in for another hug. With her lips pressed against Serenity's ear, Rei whispered, "If you heat the fire enough, the bars will melt."

Serenity's eyes widened, how did Rei know she could make the fire burn hotter? She couldn't even summon it.

Jadeite cleared his throat after a few more moments. Rei let go of Serenity, watching with frustration as her closest friend was locked into a cell with the other girls. Reaching her hand through the bars, she grasped Serenity's hand. Serenity's eyes widened as she felt warmth grow in her palm but she didn't say anything.

"Stay safe, I'll be back to visit you soon." Rei said. Serenity nodded, and as Rei released her hand, Serenity moved the hand holding fire she was now cupping behind her back. Ami's eyes flitted to the flame, but then glazed back over.

Moving back through the dungeon, Rei cast one more look over her shoulder at Serenity. As she was turning away to walk back towards Jadeite, she noticed a girl hunched over herself alone in a cell.

"I know that posture," Rei said, approaching the cell. "I never caught your name though."

The girl stood up, and for a moment Rei thought she'd confused the girl for another. This girl was curvacious, and had hair of spun gold and eyes that shone like the bluest of skies. Even her face was different, with fuller lips and more feminine features. It was the definitely same girl, and yet not.

Rei squinted at the girl, tilting her head. "Are you the girl I met on the way to the palace?"

The girl nodded, extending a slim wrist. "Minako," she said.

Rei hesitantly shook Minako's hand. "Rei. I remember you being..." she paused to find the right words.

"More upset," Minako said, glancing at the guards still herding acolytes into cells. "My mama had just passed, remember?"

Rei's gaze sharpened on this girl. Why was she trying to keep her rapid growth spurt a secret? Rei paused, thinking about the possibilities.

"He's the reason she's dead," Minako said, voice raw as she pointed to Jadeite. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood when he saw the acolyte Rei was speaking with point to him. "He didn't even care. She used the strongest magic she had from the crystal and it wasn't enough to save us, and when she died all he could talk about was reporting her death back to the king."

Unlike the generals, Rei was well studied on the other temples, she'd been raised as a priestess. She knew the blessings of the light crystal. Seeing this girl now, and the drastic change in her appearance from comely to gorgeous, Rei connected the dots. "You're the next-"

Minako pushed her finger's against Rei's lips to quiet her. Startled by the intimacy, Rei stopped speaking.

"It was good to see you again," Minako said, giving Rei a tiny smile. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten about me."

"We've stayed long enough, my lady," Jadeite said, moving up beside the two.

Minako's eyes darkened, tensing on reflex to the emotions welling up inside her. "Don't come near me," she spat at Jadeite, spinning on her heel and moving to the opposite end of her cell.

Rei turned a hateful glare at him, feeling betrayed, "Did you kill this girl's mother?"

Jadeite frowned, he hadn't been paying much attention to looking at the girl in the cell, instead focusing on eavesdropping on the conversation Rei was having with the acolytes. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Liar," Minako said, her back still turned to both of them. "You gave her no choice."

"Show me your face, girl, and I might know who I am being accused of killing." Jadeite's patience was wearing thin. He'd been trying to build a trust between himself and the fire vessel all day and to have it squandered in seconds by this acolyte...

Minako shook her head, refusing to do anything this man said, even something as simple as turning around. "Your words, 'I have my orders'. You said them to her when she told you the temple was holy ground. And that made it okay to threaten violence and death on us, something someone else told you to do. I think you'll rot for your blind allegiance."

Jadeite had only been to one temple, and he knew immediately who this girl was. "The vessel's daughter," he muttered.

"Don't ever come near me again," Minako said, wrapping her arms around herself and closing her eyes against fresh tears.

Rei watched the exchange, angry at Jadeite for pretending to be nice to her earlier, and angry at herself for believing he might actually be a good person. He'd killed a vessel already, what was one more to him? He didn't care if she lived or not, he just felt guilty about killing Minako's mother.

Turning away from them both, Rei hurried back up the hallway and stairs to the exit. She hoped Jadeite would take the hint and leave her alone. She'd almost believed he could be her friend.

But right now she had about as much desire to see him as Minako.

* * *

><p>Beryl's charm had worn off quickly, to put it in mild terms. Endymion had no doubt she possessed all the qualities of a potential light vessel, and so he was using what remained of his sanity to appease her, but he was approaching his limit.<p>

Beryl did love everything, but to the point of excess. When she'd seen his horse, she'd asked if she could ride it because she loved animals. Not realizing the harm in it, Endymion had agreed. Now he was stuck walking beside her as she rode on his horse.

At the first town they'd come to, she had fallen in love with practically every shiny bauble she'd seen. He had offered to buy her one, and she'd chosen the priciest she could find.

Her love of material things bordered on greed, but her love of Endymion was far beyond anything she felt for objects. Clear after only a few hours with her, she'd been throwing herself at him every chance she got, convinced that he was interested in her. Maybe for the first bit of the trip he had liked her, but now her constant praise and gushing was wearing him out.

He had decided she would be better off in the dungeon with the other acolytes, instead of free to roam the palace halls and possibly encounter him.

"Aron!" Beryl called from up ahead, pointing to a patch of flowers growing on the side of the road. "I love flowers and those are just beautiful! Would you pass me one?"

The gardener in Endymion railed against pulling the plants from their home, but the pragmatist part of his brain told him it was only another day until they reached the capital and it would be better for everyone if Beryl was kept happy. Reaching down, he mumbled an apology to the flower as he snapped its stem, passing it to Beryl who was still riding his steed.

The horse didn't seem to like her much either, and kept spooking at every small thing that crossed their path. Beryl had proven herself quite skilled as an animal lover though, and had yet to come anywhere near begin unseated.

Endymion glanced at the sky, it would be nightfall soon.

Beryl moved to arrange the flower in her hair. Aron was quite the gentleman, and had been lavishing her with gifts all day long. She felt like a princess who had just found her knight in shining armor.

He was perfect, beautiful and just dumb enough to be to Beryl's tastes. He didn't know much of anything about the temples, and he hadn't questioned her yet about anything she'd asked for, and that's just how she liked her men; compliant and easily controlled.

She licked her lips, wondering if they'd share a tent.

To her disappointment, there was an inn on the path ahead. Endymion helped her off the horse, Beryl giggling with glee as he did. His hands were so nice and warm.

"Two rooms for the night please," Endymion said as they came to the front attendant.

Beryl laughed, shaking her head. "One room will be fine, don't you think Aron?"

Endymion glanced at Beryl, then back at the attendant. "Two adjoining rooms if possible please," he turned back to face Beryl. "I'm a heavy sleeper and I snore loudly," he lied.

Beryl scrunched her nose in annoyance but nodded.

Endymion breathed a sigh of relief, with two rooms he'd be able to lock his room's doors and pretend to be too heavy a sleeper to have heard her if Beryl came knocking.

It wasn't that Beryl was physically unappealing, she was. But after spending a day in her company, he wanted nothing more than some time apart.

Paying for the rooms, he carried both of their things to the rooms.

"I'm going to go freshen up," Beryl said, giving him her most alluring smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

As soon as she had closed the door, Endymion dragged his bag into his room and locked the doors. Collapsing onto the mattress, he laid an arm over his eyes. He really was exhausted from just one day with the woman, and this bed was quite comfortable.

Rolling onto his side, he drifted off.

Beryl slipped into one of her slinkier pieces of nightwear, examining herself in the mirror. The flower didn't match, so she pulled it from her hair. Twisting to a different angle, she practiced the innocent shocked look she'd give Aron when he made a move to sleep with her.

Beryl had joined the temple as a teen, to escape from her former life. She hadn't pledged herself to the light crystal to uphold the teachings held by the temple, she'd joined because in her former life she'd been a nothing. As an acolyte, she now had, albeit very little, status.

She wasn't some harlot anymore to be used and thrown out afterwards, now she had control.

She blew herself a kiss in the mirror, admiring once more her looks before moving to knock on the door to Aron's adjoining room.

When no response came, she tried the handle. It was locked.

Beryl stared down at it, knocking again. Knocking louder, she began to become angry. Why wasn't Aron answering? Leaving her room, she went out into the hall to knock on his room door. When he still did not answer the door, she went back into her own room.

He's stepped out, that must be it, she told herself.

She glared at the sliding lock on the door separating him from her.

Leaning back on the bed, she arranged her hair to best accentuate her assets. He'll come to me as soon as he has returned, Beryl told herself.

As the minutes ticked by and the sky grew darker and darker, so did Beryl's fury.

Where was he?

Slipping out of bed she moved back to the mirror. She was more than lovely enough, what was keeping him?

She rubbed at her eyes, it had been a long day. Perhaps he was waiting until the morning when they would both have more energy. She nodded, convincing herself this was the case. Moving back into the bed, she hugged a pillow to herself, feeling very alone.

It had been years since she'd joined the temple of light, but right now she felt just as she had when she'd first arrived. She was unwanted, desperate to belong.

But Aron wanted her, she knew it. He'd bought her jewelry and given her his horse to ride for their journey. He'd done everything she'd asked, all day long. He just needed sleep so they could both be together at their best.

Feeling better, she fell asleep.

Everything would be right by the time morning came.

* * *

><p>Kunzite held a platter of food as he walked down to the dungeons. Dinner had already been served to the all of the acolytes, but he knew that the gruel they'd been served wasn't really a meal at all. However, they couldn't provide a full meal to all of them with war rations what they were, so he had compromised and only brought a meal for the blonde who needed information from.<p>

In a way, it was a peace offering.

But it was also a bribe.

Kunzite stopped in front of her cell, setting the plate of food down on the floor. The girl was hugging her knees, head buried in her arms. For a moment Kunzite thought she might be crying, but after watching her for a few seconds he decided she was just cold.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. She didn't move.

"I brought food," he said. Still, she didn't move.

"I don't know your name," he said, waiting for some sort of response.

Minako still felt a bit raw from her earlier encounter with the blonde general. She tilted her head ever so slightly, enough so that she could stare at him with one eye through the curtain her hair was creating. She could give him a fake name, but how would that benefit her in any way? Or she could keep ignoring him, but the meat he'd brought smelled delicious.

As if to answer her indecision, her stomach let out a loud gurgle.

"Minako," she said, not changing her posture in the slightest.

"I will give you this food if you will answer a few questions I have for you," Kunzite didn't let the smile he was feeling show visibly. She was cooperating, it was progress.

"You want to know how I got in here," Minako mumbled down to her feet.

"Yes, among other things," Kunzite said, holding out a piece of the bread from the plate out to her.

Minako sighed, shifting to try and ensure that her cloak was concealing most of her still growing figure. Standing she went to the bars, looking down at the piece of bread. He was holding it so she'd have to reach through the bars to get it.

"Scared I'll try to kiss you again?" she said, grabbing his wrist instead of the bread and yanking him closer. When he was within reach, she pulled the bread free, shoving it into her mouth. It tasted heavenly on her near-empty stomach.

Kunzite let her pull him into reach without resisting. She might be more receptive if he gave her some control. "I don't fear you," he said.

Minako laughed around a mouthful of bread, a garbled but throaty laugh. "You know, I don't fear you either."

"How did you get into the dungeons, you were not with the acolytes we brought back from the light temple."

"All business," Minako groused. "You never even introduced yourself. If I answer a question, you give me a piece of food and answer one of mine. Deal?"

"I am General Kunzite. You answer my questions, I will give you this whole plate of food."

"No," Minako said, putting her hands on her hips. "Quid pro quo, you get an answer from me, I get an answer from you."

"You'd be getting more than your fair share with the food and the answers," Kunzite maintained.

"What's the harm in answering a few questions. You'd get what you're after, and I'd still be locked up here tomorrow, unable to use anything I learned."

"Being locked up hasn't stopped you from using the resources available to you," Kunzite said, eying Minako with wariness and a bit of respect. She was quite the negotiator.

"How about you get to ask the first question," Minako said.

"Fine, we'll play this your way." Kunzite picked up a forkful of vegetables off the plate. "How did you get into these cells with the others?"

"I was here with them when we were brought in." Minako held out her hand for the fork, but instead Kunzite pushed the fork through the bars.

Minako looked at the utensil with annoyance before leaning forward to take the bite. "Yeah, you're not afraid of me," she said as she chewed. "So fearless you won't even pass me a fork." Minako decided she liked this general with his flawless poise and cautious but reasonable approach. He wouldn't have just intruded on a temple and forced the vessel to martyr herself.

"I pass you this fork, you'll use it to stab some unlucky guard in the eye later to stage another escape. And no, you were not. I remember every acolyte that was brought in on that first day." Kunzite speared more vegetables on the fork.

Minako smiled, unbothered by the graphic visual while she ate. "My turn. Do you have someone?"

"Pardon?" Kunzite asked, a bit of his surprise at the question showing on his face. He'd figured she'd ask for royal secrets.

"You know, a wife, a girl back home. A someone." Minako gave him an expectant look.

"No," Kunzite said, holding up the next mouthful of food. "Were you aware that your escape plan would fail before you attempted it?"

"I had a feeling," Minako nodded, closing her lips around the food when it was pushed through the bars again. "Wouldn't matter though as long as a few girls got out. What's your favorite time of day?"

Kunzite blanched, these questions she was asking were both personal and trivial, and he wondered for a moment if she was right in the head. Anyone else who'd been given the access to answers she had bartered for surely would have used it to try and glean enough information to plot an escape or obtain sensitive information. "Dawn," he said.

"I like noon, when its nice and warm out. You always feel like you can do anything at noon, like the day is all yours," Minako said.

He stared at this girl. Was she trying to distract him again? Was this another play at seducing him?

"You said only a few girls needed to get out. Why were those few girls so important?" Kunzite impaled a strip of beef on the fork.

"They weren't. Well I mean they were, but not in the way you're thinking." Kunzite raised an eyebrow, curious what she thought he might be thinking. "Any of us could have been them. As long as a few of us got out to tell the world what the king has done, it didn't matter which girls it was." She gave a pointed look at the meat. Kunzite extended it towards her, but this time Minako pulled it off the fork to eat it with her hands rather than try to fit it all into her mouth in one bite.

After she finished she smiled, licking her lips. "That was really delicious. Thank you."

Kunzite stood up to leave, picking the emptied plate up off the floor. He couldn't trust that her answers were honest, but at least she seemed to have been amenable to talking for the meal.

"Wait," Minako called out as he turned to leave, "I still have one question left."

Kunzite looked at her in amusement, she was having far too much fun with this exchange. "Alright," he said, waiting for the question.

Minako's brows creased as she tried to think up her best question. Finally, she asked, "On top or bottom?"

Kunzite nearly dropped the plate. Was this girl in the middle of some fit of hormones? What would possess someone to ask something so personal? After he gathered himself again, he shook his head almost laughing at the absurdity of it. "Top. Why?"

Minako made a noise of disagreement. "I think you'd look better on bottom." Kunzite stared at her for an awkward moment before shaking his head again and making his exit.

While he walked away from her cell, Kunzite had to admit that her questions were interesting, if nothing else. And they would probably be on his mind for the rest of the night.

What a strange girl.

AN: Makoto successfully escapes! After so many failed escapes its overdue. This chapter was actually only 100 words less than the last one, which was the longest yet (yay?). I want this story to have a believable Beryl, not just your dime-store villain most fics paint her as. She was a person before Metallia got to her, maybe not a very good person, but a person. Hopefully I am succeeding with that. And you guys are getting spoiled, a chapter a day...and I say "guys" despite very few reviews because I can see this story's view counts. You can lurk but you can't hide!


	7. Chapter 7

Makoto stayed with the elderly couple for the night, but when morning came, she knew she had to leave.

Armed rebels were at the temple, looking for her. The townspeople were also there, yelling their outrage. She didn't know if it had erupted in violence yet, but she didn't want to wait to find out. Her shoulder still felt like it had been hit with a sledgehammer, and her even worse, but both were still functional enough for her to continue moving forward. Her palm had a deep red welt from where she'd been leaning on the walking stick, by the end of the day it was sure to be calloused.

Using her walking stick, she made her way out of the town, following a smaller trail that ran parallel to the main path. It had been a long time since she'd traveled it, but Makoto felt sure she could find her way. This path lead to another town, Lothridge, and it was only a few hours journey.

However, in her current condition, Makoto knew it would take her longer.

The temple of storm had five different main paths that lead to villages in different opposing directions. If the rebels had to split up to find her, her chances were that much better she'd make it out of this in one piece.

She hadn't eaten breakfast before leaving, she hadn't wanted to trouble the couple any further than her uninvited stay already had. Now she was regretting it as her stomach churned in protest.

No, she told herself. If she'd stayed there any longer and the rebels had found her, who knows what would have happened to those generous people. She could deal with the gnawing hunger, but she wouldn't wish their blood upon her hands for something as trivial as a meal.

She looked around as she limped forward, searching for edible mushrooms, berries, nuts, and fruits. It was the wrong season for most foods to grow in the wild, but she kept her eyes open anyways.

Her efforts paid off when she saw a tree leaking sap up ahead. Scooping it up with her hand, she licked the sticky sweetness away. It wasn't exactly a meal, but it would hold her until she reached Lothridge.

She frowned, there was the issue of her not having any money though...

Vessels and acolytes were provided for by the charity of the people in their town, their food and any repairs needed for the temple were taken care of for them. Makoto shrugged off her pessimism, she was good cook and she could find work and sneak a few bites in between if she had to.

She glanced at the wrinkled rebel uniform she was still wearing. It would have to do until she could afford clean clothes.

She paused, hearing a rustling in the bushes up ahead. She tensed, fearing hidden soldiers. When a squirrel darted out, Makoto almost scared it away on accident. Instead of approaching the animal, she slowly bent down to the ground, putting her hand against the soil. Dirt wasn't the best conductor, but she figured she still had enough juice to catch a meal before the pain would hit, and the rodent was only a few feet away. If she kept walking on her injured leg without eating anything of substance, there was a very real chance she might pass out before she made it to Lothridge anyways.

Gathering electricity in her palm, she sent it out in a lance towards the squirrel through the ground. Paralyzed, the creature fell over twitching as its body tried to dispel the charge.

"Sorry little guy," Makoto muttered, picking it up and pushing another jolt through it. The squirrel went limp.

Makoto realized too late that she didn't have anything sharp enough to remove its fur with. If she charred it off with her powers, the meat would blacken and become ash in her mouth.

Using her hands, Makoto did her best to pull the fur off of the squirrel's body. It still had hair in many places when she was done, because she wasn't willing to waste the meat. She was just about to push another low charge through the meat to cook it when she heard the noises.

Someone was coming down the main path, only a few yards away, she could hear their voices.

Lowering herself into the brush behind a tree as gingerly as she could, Makoto knelt with her walking stick in a death grip. The voices were male and she couldn't quite see them but their clothes looked like the bright yellow and browns of the rebel uniform.

She held her breath, willing them to pass by without stopping.

As they got closer, she could tell they were exactly what she'd feared, rebel soldier's out searching for her. They were chatting as they walked along the main path, scouring the forest looking for her. She didn't dare to blink as they walked past, heart drumming against her ribcage.

Her stomach chose that moment to give off a grumble.

Her eyes went wide, fear spiking her pulse. Had they heard it?

But the sound of the rebel's chatter grew more distant. They hadn't seen her. They continued down the main path, oblivious to her.

Makoto waited an extra dozen minutes, laying in the itchy leaves of the bush she'd chosen to hide in before daring to move. She winced when she saw that the squirrel's exposed meat had been smeared in dirt and grime where she'd dropped it. Brushing it off as best she could, went ahead and zapped the meat enough to cook it internally. When it felt warm in her hand again, she tore off a strip, trying to judge with her eyes if it was safe to eat.

Another angry growl from her stomach and she decided it didn't matter. If the meat was bad, she'd be sick later but at least she'd have enough energy to get to Lothridge.

Giving it a bite, she decided it wasn't bad. A bit gamey, but even after only a few bites she felt better. It wasn't nearly enough to sate her stomach even after she'd picked the bones clean, but it would be more than enough to get her the next few miles.  
>Starting back out, Makoto wondered if the rebels would double back after they reached Lothridge or stay in the town looking for her. Lothridge was only a few hours from the capital, and if they were seen, the rebels were sure to be arrested by the king's guards.<p>

It was probably safe to continue there, Makoto decided. As safe as anywhere else was for her right now.

Makoto noticed as she came closer to the end of the path that the bandage on her leg was starting to become wet. She was putting too much strain on it, and the wound was starting to reopen.

She'd have to have it rebound soon. She didn't feel faint so she hadn't lost too much blood yet, and it wasn't far from here to Lothridge.

Spying an oak tree ahead, Makoto muttered to herself, "Why you lucky duck, you," with a gleeful smile. She veered off the path, setting herself down on the ground in front of the tree. The ground beneath the tree was littered with acorns.

Grabbing a handful, Makoto popped them out of their shells, shoving them into her mouth. The waxy bitterness was a bit hard to get down, so she pinched her nose while she ate. After eating a few hundred, she felt world's better, and her stomach no longer felt like it was ready to bottom out.

Picking up her walking stick, she continued forward, hesitating when she came to the edge of the village. She couldn't see any rebels blocking the entrance, but that didn't mean they weren't around.

Proceeding slowly, she hobbled a bit diagonally into the town, taking the time to try and limit her visibility by skirting around the backs of the buildings.

Seeing a shed up ahead on the edge of a farmer's field, she made a beeline for it.

Opening the door, she slid it shut behind her, turning in surprise to see a young man in front of her in the shed.

"Um...Hello," Makoto said.

The boy had shaggy brown hair and couldn't be more than fourteen. He glanced at the walking stick and red bandages and his eyes widened. "You're hurt!" He helped Makoto sit down on a bale of hay, bending down to take a look at her wounds. Makoto had to admit it felt heavenly to be off her feet.

"Was there a battle?" he asked, trying to keep the fear and edge of excitement out of his voice.

"Yeah," Makoto said. She held out her hand, "I'm Ma-son."

"Weird name," the boy said, shaking her hand. "I'm Shingo."

"That's an even weirder name. Know anywhere in this town where a man can find easy work?"

"The farmer's family took me in when I came here, maybe they could do the same for you," Shingo said, turning around to get back to work moving the bales into a stack on the other side of the shed. "I think you should probably stay off that leg though, it doesn't look so good."

Makoto looked down at her leg, the bandage was soaked red even at the ankle. "Yea, probably." She agreed. "Tell me story about the fight, I'll bring you some fresh bandages from the house," Shingo said.

"Why do you care about the fight?" Makoto could have hit herself. It didn't matter why he cared, she could have just made up some story and she'd be able to re-wrap her leg.

"I'm want to be a soldier one day," Shingo said, and Makoto sighed with relief.

"Sure I can tell you about the battle. But if you want to be a soldier you're bound to wound up like me," Makoto gestured to her leg and shoulder. "Beat til you're bloody, or dead."

Shingo seemed to think about a second before shrugging. "Everyone's going to wind up dead soon if nobody does something about it."

"Yeah," Makoto said, assuming he was referring to the war.

"I just hope I can find my sister before she gets taken too," Shingo said, and Makoto could hear a find thread of determination under his words.

"Who's your sister?" Makoto asked, wondering if it might be one of the acolytes she knew.

"Serenity, she's the fire vessel," he said, puffing his chest out in pride. Makoto's heart sank. If his sister was also a vessel, she was in danger. Her conscience began to war about whether or not to tell him what she knew. Makoto settled for a half-truth.

"I might know something about her, but Shingo I need you to promise me something first," Makoto said, watching him continue to heave the hay into piles off of the cart he'd pushed into the shed.

Shingo turned to Makoto, eyes wide. "You know my sister?"

"No," Makoto admitted. "But I might know where she is."

"Where!?" Shingo dropped the bale he'd held, grabbing Makoto's shoulder's without thinking about it. Makoto grimaced as his hand lit a new fire on her injured shoulder. It was becoming difficult to focus, and Makoto had a feeling if she didn't staunch the blood flow in her leg, soon she'd be unconscious.

"Hands off, kid," she said. Realizing his mistake Shingo withdrew himself, mumbling an apology.

"Listen I'll tell you what I can, but I really do need to treat my leg before I pass out," Makoto gestured to the sticky blood that was still leaking down the side of the bandage. "Bring me something to wrap it and I'll tell you about the fight, everything I know about your sister too."

"Right!" Shingo dashed out of the shed, running towards the house. Makoto leaned sideways to grab the door handle of the shed and pull it shut. Better not to press her luck at being seen.

When Shingo came back a few minutes later, Makoto was having even more difficulty concentrating. He reached down to untie the bandage on her leg but Makoto stopped him. "No just leave it. Tie the new one on top of it." Doing as he was told, Shingo wrapped her leg tightly in the fresh bandages while Makoto bit down the pain.

When he was finished, Makoto smiled, ruffling his hair. "Thanks kid."

"Of course! Now please tell me what you know about my sister." Shingo looked up at her, eyes imploring.

"I think either the rebel's or the king probably has her by now," Makoto said, rubbing at her eyes. It was so damn hard to focus.

"Why would they take her from the temple of fire?"

"Beats me," Makoto said, looking over the damage to her palm from the walking stick. A few splinters and a caking callous colored her hand an angry red.

"But you're sure they have her," Shingo said.

Makoto shook her head. "If she isn't at the temple, that's probably where she is. But I'd check the temple first just in case."

Shingo looked down, growing sullen. "I already did. It was empty."

Makoto raised her eyebrows. "No acolytes?"

Shingo shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes. "Nobody in the whole place. I thought for sure they'd gotten her too," he ran the back of his hand over his face, hiccuping.

"Hey, kid its okay." Makoto still felt a bit woozy, but she clapped a hand on his shoulder with as much strength as she could. "I'm sure your sister is just with the rest of the vessels in some rebel camp or the palace right now. Don't cry."

Shingo looked up at her through his red eyes, "You don't understand," he said. "They took mom and dad too, what if they took Sere?"

"Who did?" Makoto asked. Were they rounding up family of the vessels too?

"The monsters," he whispered, sniffling.

Makoto frowned, not understanding. "Who are the monsters? The royal army or the rebels?"

Shingo shook his head, "No, REAL monsters. They were like shadow people and they came out of the ground. They got dad and I thought mom got away but then she never showed up in the village the next day..." New tears began to leak down his cheeks. "And when I got to the temple and I saw it was empty...I-" he choked on his words, lowering his head to try and hide his tears.

"Its okay." Makoto rubbed his hair while he cried. "I'm sure they didn't get your sister. She's a fire vessel, she'd just burn those monsters to toast!"

Shingo let out a gurgled laugh, looking up at her. "You're not like most soldiers," he said, pulling away and drying his eyes.

"No, I'm not," Makoto said, smiling at him. "Is that a bad thing?"

Shingo shook his head, smiling back. He sniffled again, standing back up to continue unloading the hay.

"Do you think the rebels or the king's got her though?" He asked.

Makoto shrugged again. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'd start with the king though since the rebels have a lot of different camps. There is only one palace."

Shingo nodded, turning back to Makoto. "Thank you, Mason." Makoto nodded. "I'll go to the palace tomorrow and see if I can find out anything about her. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"I could use a hot meal," she admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"And your clothes stink," Shingo added. Makoto laughed, nodding agreement.

"I'd like to get out of this uniform as soon as possible too, but-" Makoto hesitated, wondering how much she should tell his boy.

"You need to," Shingo said.

"Yeah. But it would be best if nobody knows I'm here. I'm kind of in a bad spot right now," Makoto said, choosing her words. It would be best for everyone if Shingo didn't tell anyone about her presence. "If you could find me some fresh clothes, I'll help you with your chores tomorrow."

"You can wrap up the bales," Shingo agreed. "I'll bring you the leftovers from dinner tonight when everyone's asleep." Makoto gave him her most grateful smile.

"You're alright, kid."

Shingo stuck his tongue out, smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Diamond looked over the map at his desk, reviewing their most recent victories and trying to pinpoint the best location to strike next.<p>

The sound of fabric being pulled back made him look up to see Sapphire at the entrance to his tent. He looked his brother over, he had a swath of bandages covering one side of his face and another wrapped around his ankle. Sapphire didn't bow or salute to Diamond, there was no rank between them unless there were others present, and right now they were alone.

"I take it the storm vessel is ours?" Diamond asked, guessing by the extent of his injuries it had been well-fought.

Sapphire looked down. "We had her in restraints but she broke free."

Diamond raised an eyebrow, Sapphire was more clever than even he was, so he knew this was not an oversight on his brother's part. "What kind of restraints?"

"Ropes, which she broke, and then manacles after we apprehended her."

Diamond stood up, intrigued. "She escaped twice then."

"Yes, she was greatly injured. The medic said she had a concussion, a fractured tibia, major damage to her..." Sapphire searched for the term, "trapezium, trapezius? Her shoulder, and two flesh wounds to her other arm, with severe blood loss."

"I can imagine she did lose a lot of blood with that many injuries," Diamond said, tapping his chin. This woman must have been quite strong to successfully escape despite her wounds. "Report everything," Diamond ordered.

Sapphire took a deep breath, preparing to relay the entire debacle, when Rubeus burst into the tent. "We've got a problem, sir," he said to Diamond.

"This better be important," Diamond snapped, displeased with the intrusion.

"The men we sent back to the storm temple to check for that girl, they've been killed sir." Rubeus didn't look the least bit upset over their deaths.

"Curse that Endymion," Diamond spat.

Rubeus interrupted him as he started to speak again. "It wasn't the king. It was the villagers."

"What? How, were your men not armed?" Diamond's eyes glittered with malice. This would be the last straw for Rubeus if this was in any way his fault.

"They were armed, but the townspeople took them by surprise. They swarmed them with their farming tools and kitchenware, overpowering them since we only sent out three garrisons to find her."

"Why were only three garrisons sent, I told you this was of the highest priority!" Diamond snapped.

"If we'd sent any more than that, our camp would be defenseless if the king's men were to attack," Rubeus argued.

Sapphire interceded when he saw that his brother's temper was about to come out. "Diamond, Rubeus did the same as I, sending half of his men to fetch her." Turning to Rubeus, he asked, "How many of the men have reported back?"

"Fifty eight, from all of the surrounding villages to the temple of storm. None saw or heard any sign of her." Rubeus gave Diamond a hostile look, daring him to say something.

"Seventy three of my men reported back, meaning only seventeen men were captured. Its a big loss, but if those 17 men are still alive we can retrieve them from the town," Sapphire said.

"No," Diamond said, pinning his finger to a spot on the map. "We aren't going to waste more men trying to rescue those few who couldn't even defend themselves against some untrained peasants. This town is the biggest farming community of Endymion's kingdom, it generates more than three-fourths of the food that his army uses for rations. If we take Lothridge, we'll be able to choke off his troop's supplies. After we add it to our territory, then we can discuss fetching those idiots again."

Sapphire kept his surprise hidden, this was the first time Diamond had ordered them to attack a town. Before, they'd broken through strategic enemy encampments for the royal army, even capturing a few of their bases. But this would involve civilians. "Your orders, then?" Sapphire asked.

"Rubeus, you take your men to the other side of Lothridge and form a barricade around the town in case Endymion tries to send in reinforcements to protect them. Sapphire, your troops will enter the town from here," he pointed to a mountain overpass on the map, "where they won't be seen immediately, and then take out all of the royal army in that town at daybreak."

"What about the villagers?" Rubeus asked.

"Kill any who resist," Diamond said. "We don't need them alive."

"And the food supplies?" Sapphire added.

"Gather up as much as your men can carry after we've taken the town to move it back to Rubeus' camp. We'll regroup in two days at the rendezvous point."

"Understood," Rubeus said, turning to leave.

"What about the storm vessel," Sapphire asked when the thug his brother had promoted to general had left. He had never liked Rubeus.

"She could be anywhere, a needle in a haystack," Diamond said. "And now she knows she's wanted. No doubt she's taken refuge somewhere by now. Our odds of finding her decrease every minute she's gone."

"She was heavily injured, Di," Sapphire said. "She couldn't have gone far."

"Well your men reported back from every town surrounding your camp. Given how the people reacted, there is a good chance she's holed up in that temple again already, and we'll be able to fetch her whenever we please." Diamond spun the map around so Sapphire could see it.

"Here," he pointed, a small spot on the edge of the town. "This is the aqueduct. The town requires lots of water for their crops, but that means their aquifers will be large enough to fit men through. When you've finished coming around the pass, this will be how you get into the town undetected."

Sapphire gazed down at the map, eyes soft when he looked up at his brother again. "The war will be over soon, won't it?"

Diamond glanced up at him, looking back down when he saw the gentle expression on his brother's mangled face. Sapphire was a brilliant strategist, and an excellent general, but when it came to the ethics of war, Sapphire had a gaping blind spot for his brother. Diamond knew if he were ever taken captive, Sapphire would have surrendered all of their troops just to ensure his safety.

In converse, Diamond knew were he to make the same choice, Sapphire's life would be forfeit. They had to win this fight.

"Not long," Diamond agreed, shifting the map back around. "Endymion can't deny me my birthright forever."

* * *

><p>When the guards had left, Serenity turned her back on the bars, examining the fire in her palm.<p>

Ami spoke up, her voice quiet. "When were you going to tell me?" She tried to keep the bitterness out of her words but it stung that Serenity hadn't trusted her, even though they were both water vessels.

Serenity gave her a wounded look, feeling awful. "I would have told you probably in a few days, I didn't want to put you in more danger," she said, bowing her head.

Ami nodded, putting a hand on her head. "I understand," She said the words but she couldn't push the hurt she felt entirely from her mind. "You felt it too, didn't you?" She asked.

Serenity nodded, looking down at the fire cupped in her hand. "It was like the crystal was rejecting me...like it didn't want me to commune with it," she said.

"Something's wrong with it," Ami said, sitting down against the wall of the cell. "So wrong that its attacking anyone who has bonded to it."

"So, just us then," Serenity murmured. "I'm afraid to pray to it," she admitted, looking up at Ami. "It only lashed out at me when I tried to send it a prayer."

Ami rubbed at her temples, trying to ease the headache that had set in. "It came out of nowhere, hit me light a freight train," she said. "I wasn't even thinking about the water crystal. Her eyes refocused on the small girl kneeling beside her. "Listen, we won't have much time before the guards start making their rounds again and the opportunity will be gone if they see that flame. Here," Ami summoned what she hoped would be a disc of water. Instead, another broken bit of ice fell into her palm.

Putting it into Serenity's hands, she tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice. "Can you still feel a connection with it?"

Serenity closed her eyes, feeling the chill of one hand and the heat of the other like two colors in a painting. "I think so," she said, trying to mold the ice into liquid form.

She opened her eyes, looking down to see that some of the water had melted, but most of it was still frozen in her hands.

"That's good enough," Ami said, glancing at the bars of the cell. "Since you can't summon either, hang onto them as long as you can. If you have to use them as weapons, try to keep hold of some of it no matter what."

Serenity nodded, something in the back of her head telling her she should listen to Ami. Where was the impulse coming from, the words were felt familiar...

"Water isn't like fire, it has different rules," Ami said, racking her rattled brain as fast as she could to think of the most important information she should impart to Serenity. "With fire its about savagery, with water its about harmony. It won't listen to you if you try to force it. Don't tell the water what you want it to do, ask it. Hide your hands so people can't see what you're holding in them while you're in the place. Don't waste your energy on trying to expand your power either unless you have to," Ami said. "And if you do make it out of here, practice with every second you have so that you can summon both on your own."

Serenity nodded, filing the information away. Rei had said that she could heat up the flames hot enough to melt the bars but who knew how long that would take. Focusing on her right hand, she began to try and increase the fire's temperature.

"I will pray to the water crystal while you're gone, don't worry about that," Ami said.

Serenity turned to look at Ami with disbelief. "You're coming with me!"

Ami shook her head. "I am still too weak. I'd slow you down. Take Naru with you though."

Naru nodded, moving closer to Serenity. Serenity shook her head, trying to look at Ami with her sternest expression. "You're coming too, end of discussion."

"Its not your choice," Ami said, swallowing the tightness in her throat. "I'll be fine, I will say I passed out while you escaped. I won't tell them your secret," Ami gave a tiny smile as she looked at the two powers shining in Serenity's hands. "You really are impossible to figure out," she muttered.

Mindful of the contents of her hands, Serenity enfolded Ami in a bear hug. Ami winced as it stirred up the jackhammer in her skull, but she felt warmth in her chest. "I'll come back for you," Serenity promised, pulling away. "I'll come back for everyone."

Ami shook her head. "Don't, get as far away as you can. Don't trust anyone. Don't tell anyone about what you can do either." A thought occurred to her as she was about to give her more warnings. "See if you can get to the other temples though. The acolytes would protect you if they thought you one of their own, just don't let them know you're a vessel."

Serenity tipped her chin in an affirmative. Ignoring Ami's earlier demands, she said, "I'll be back for all of you, I swear it."

Naru took her turn hugging Ami, feeling as if she were losing an anchor by being separated from the older girl. "If she doesn't come back, I will," Naru said fiercely.

Ami smiled, feeling fortunate to have made such good friends even if she might never see them again. "Goddess go with you, both of you." she whispered.

The ball of heat in her hand was becoming so hot it was radiating into the entire cell, so Serenity turned and began to push it against the bars.

At first, nothing happened. Then a dark redness began to gather near her hands, and then a hotter orange yellow. When the metal shone white hot, it began to liquify and puddle downwards. It was blessedly silent work.

After a handful of bars were destroyed, Serenity pushed the other hand forward, letting the water cool down the metal until it was solid again. Squeezing through the opening, she turned to wait until Naru had too.

"Keep yourself safe," Serenity said to Ami when they both were out, trying to lock the image of Ami into her memory. When Ami nodded, Serenity turned and ran with Naru down the hall.

Ami leaned back against the wall, realizing she wouldn't need to fake it to pass out right now. Letting herself slide off into dreamland, she sent a quick prayer to the water crystal to keep Serenity safe. It was funny, she thought, the water crystal hadn't hurt her when she prayed. With a yawn, she decided she'd figure out why the crystal was responding differently to herself and Serenity another time. Her fatigue was too much to fight off. Minako watched the blonde girl who Rei had spoken to, and a redhead she didn't recognize escape. The blonde was really the more interesting of the two, Minako had seen her use the fire on her cell's bars and then the mist that had sprung up afterwards as she cooled it. The girl was an anomaly. She was shorter than any girl she'd ever seen, with a cherubic face and a clumsy gait. For a minute, Minako feared she'd face plant in front of the guards and be put back into another cell, but as the girl rounded the corner, Minako noticed something she hadn't before.

Despite the lack of grace this girl possessed, her gaze was fixed. She wasn't watching where she was, but where she was going. As she listened to her out of time steps up the stairs that lead to the interior of the palace, Minako couldn't help wishing the girl luck.

When they came to the guard at the top of the stairwell, Serenity almost used the elements she held against him. Then she remembered what Ami had said about conserving her energy, and knocked him over the head with a nearby vase instead. The shattering sound was loud, but the guard crumpled to the floor and did not raise the alarm.

"Come on," Serenity whispered to Naru, trying to project confidence even though she didn't have any idea what direction to run as the younger girl followed her. She closed her palms over the water and fire she held, making sure it was not visible.

Serenity and Naru stole through the palace like thieves avoiding the law. The palace was mostly quiet, with only a few servants roaming the halls. The servants didn't pay either girl much attention, too busy with their own tasks. There were a handful of guards at different posts around the palace, but after rerouting themselves a few times, the girls saw a grand doorway ahead with sunlight pouring in from the windows beside it.

"Wait," Serenity said, holding back. "Its too easy. We need to find another way out."

"What do you mean," Naru asked, glancing from Serenity to the doorway in front of them. "Its the exit!"

"Its unguarded," Serenity stressed. "They're probably on the other side. If we leave through there, they'll catch us. We need to find another way out."

Deferring to the older girl, Naru nodded.

As they continued through the halls, Naru began to wonder if they'd ever find another exit or if someone would discover they were missing and catch them again first.

At last they came to another door with open windows next to it, this one smaller in size. "Open it," Serenity said, moving up next to Naru as she pulled the doors open.

Sunlight flooded in as the door opened, its warmth giving both girl's hope as they headed outside. There were dead trees all around, and large tough looking boulders scattered along the path. This wasn't the main exit to the town square, but instead what looked like a secret back exit to a nearby cave.

"We hide in the cave," Naru proposed but Serenity shook her head.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but that cave didn't seem right, like it shouldn't have been where it was, or as if it had just a few too many stones out of place. Turning her gaze away from it, she pointed to a dirt path through the rocks and trees. "We need to get as far away from the palace as we can, to the next town if possible. They'll come looking for us as soon as they realize we've escaped."

Naru studied Serenity's back as they ran. Ami had been right, the water crystal had increased the lady vessel's intellect. First with the refusal to go out the main exit and now this, Naru wondered if Serenity even noticed the change.

The sun was sinking lower in the sky when the tree's began to show foliage again, and Serenity guessed they'd run at least three miles already. She wasn't sure what town they were headed to, but she knew if they stayed on this path they'd eventually come out somewhere else. All trails lead to somewhere.

"Just a little farther," she called back to Naru. "We'll find shelter in the next town for a few hours and then keep moving."

Naru stopped, planting her feet in the ground and catching her breath. "We can't do this forever," she gasped, more to herself than Serenity. But Serenity heard her, and turned around to look at her friend.

"What do you mean? We have to keep moving or they'll catch us." Serenity took the chance to wipe the perspiration out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

Naru frowned, still out of breath. "They'll catch us eventually whether we keep moving or stay put somewhere. Might take them longer if we run, but the King has an entire army who he can send out to find us."

Serenity bit her lip, knowing Naru was right. "Let's first get to the next town. We can make a plan for where we want to go and if we want to stay there once we've had some sleep."

Naru wrapped her arms around herself, glancing at the dimming sky. "Okay," she breathed.

It was dark by the time they reached Lothridge.

* * *

><p>Beryl hadn't spoken a word to him since they'd left the inn. It had been a stony silence the entire journey back, but Endymion preferred it to the constant prattling of the day before.<p>

When they arrived at the palace stables, Endymion helped her dismount his horse.

"Why are we at the palace," Beryl said, confused by their path past the town to the royal palace. "Are you a servant?"

"Something like that," Endymion lied, putting the horse away. Beryl pressed her lips together again, anger flashing her eyes.

It didn't matter whether or not he was a servant, she had decided that Aron was not pliable enough for her tastes. She'd have to break him first. And that meant she'd continue giving him the silent treatment until he begged for her forgiveness.

When they entered the palace, he lead her a meager room, opening the door for her and gesturing her inside. When Beryl entered, he said "I'll be back in a bit," and closed the door and locked it with a click. Indignant with rage, Beryl pounded on the door, screaming after him as he walked away.

Endymion made his way to the war room where he figured Kunzite would be. The man practically lived out of the war room. Entering, he saw he'd been right, although he'd come at a bad time.

"Get guards to every corner of the palace, I want this place searched top to bottom. Find those two acolytes before they get off the ground!" Kunzite ordered. Turning, he saw Endymion standing in the doorway. "Your timing is impeccable, my king," Kunzite said.

"Its good to see you too," Endymion said, crossing the threshold and giving Kunzite a brief hug. "I take it we have some escaped girls?"

"I'll give you a full report on everything while we walk down to question the one who stayed." Endymion raised an eyebrow, surprised any of the acolytes would have stayed.

"The day after you left, an woman by the name of Minako somehow managed to get into the dungeon with the others and staged an escape for the acolytes. She stole the keys and opened the other cells, and we lost two dozen women total." Endymion frowned, if what Beryl said was true, he needed all of the acolytes here so he could question them and determine which ones were vessels, and if some were missing, that plan wouldn't be as effective.

"We managed to put most of them back into their cells though, and I isolated Minako from the others. She's been confined to her own cell for the past few days. However, when I questioned her, she claims she was an acolyte put into the cells when they were originally brought here, but I don't recognize her. Perhaps you could have a look when we get down there."

Endymion nodded that he would. "Rei, the fire vessel, also tried to escape that evening. She tore up her bedding and used it as a rope to climb out her window, hurting herself when she did. She was easy enough to subdue though, and was taken to another room and chained. The next day, she melted those chains and tried to climb out the window again, melting the bars off of it." Endymion's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Rei sounded like quite the escape artist. "She has since been made aware of her position in all of this, and agreed to help us with the war as long as the acolytes from her temple are not harmed."

"Good," Endymion said. One vessel on their side would be a huge benefit, even if he couldn't find the others.

"Today, we brought in another one hundred and eleven girls. Another escape was made by two of those acolytes. They were on the run from the temple of fire before Zoisite arrived to collect the remaining girls. He found them a few miles out from the temple of water. They left the third girl he found running away with them in the cell, she claims to have been unconscious when they made their escape."

Endymion sighed. It wasn't surprising that the acolytes were trying to get away, but it was disheartening that they were succeeding. They really did need the help of the vessels to win this fight.

Kunzite gave a sidelong glance at Endymion. "The most curious bit though, is HOW they escaped." "Do tell," Endymion said, interested.

Kunzite smirked. "The bars to their cell were melted."

Endymion's eyes narrowed, so Rei wasn't actually cooperating after all. "I will have words with the fire vessel in private when we are done questioning this girl."

Kunzite stopped outside the cell of a frail-looking girl. Endymion was surprised to see how unwell she looked, had she been mistreated by Zoisite or the guards?

"Up, girl." Kunzite said.

Ami put her hand against the wall to steady herself as she stood. The migraine was a thing alive, but at least after Serenity and Naru had escaped, her spirits had lifted.

Endymion noticed how disoriented and dazed this girl looked and made a mental note to have a talk with Zoisite about the well being of these acolytes.

"How did your friends get out and why did you stay behind?" Kunzite asked.

Ami groaned, putting her hand to her head. "Not so loud, please." She mumbled.

Endymion stepped forward, saying in a softer voice. "Can you tell us how your cell mates got away?"

"No," Ami croaked. She cleared her throat. "I passed out as soon as they put me in the cell. I don't know."

Endymion gave Kunzite a look. "This girl clearly isn't well. I think she actually might have been unconscious for the escape." His jaw tightened. "I will speak with Rei."

Rei almost jumped out of her chair when her door banged open, an angry looking man she didn't know standing in it. He was unkempt, with messy hair and wild eyes and she thought for a moment he might be insane.

"You will tell me everything you did, right now," the man growled, advancing towards her.

Rei bristled, not liking the attitude of this stranger. "I'll do no such thing."

"You helped two acolytes escape, so unless you want me to go back down into that dungeon and find one of your acolytes you care for so I can break her arm in front of you, you will tell me exactly who you let out and why." Endymion kicked the door shut behind him.

Rei's eyes widened, had Serenity already made her move? "Which two acolytes got out?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Endymion studied Rei, searching for some sign of deception but her tone was genuine surprise. "We know it was you who let them out. Their bars were melted. Who else but a fire vessel could melt metal?"

Rei let a cheshire smile curve her lips, feeling a bit of delight at the thought that Serenity was now safely out of the palace again. "You won't believe me, but it wasn't me."

Endymion took another step towards her. "You're right, I don't believe you."

"It really wasn't me," Rei said, pointing to the door he'd just come through. "Jadeite has been outside my room all day," she tried not to sound spiteful when she said his name, but a little bit of it edged her voice.

"I'll verify that with him shortly," Endymion said, measuring the woman before him. He hadn't taken the time to meet the fire vessel before he'd left, but now he almost wished he had.

Rei was an exquisite specimen, decidedly not normal looking. She was a wilting beauty, with dangling limbs and the poise of royalty. As she sat glaring at him, he realized her most striking feature was the color of her eyes. They were so dark a blue they shone almost purple, seated in her well-tanned face.

"Let's pretend I believe you," Endymion said, circling Rei like a predator. He stole a glance at the window of the room, and the bars of this window were still solid. Maybe she was telling the truth but then how could those acolytes possibly have melted the bars?

"You should, I'm not lying," Rei said.

"You've tried to escape twice in under a week. What's stopping you from trying to free a few more girls, hmm?" Endymion opened her wardrobe, looking for anything askew. "Escalating seems to be your style."

Rei huffed, crossing her arms. "I didn't break anyone out. I told that meat head general I'd play by the rules as long as you oafs didn't hurt the acolytes and I meant it. I wouldn't risk their lives for my freedom."

Endymion looked back at Rei, trying to discern her intent. When he couldn't read her expression, he decided to try a new approach to see whether or not her words were true.

Endymion seated himself on her bed, without her permission, Rei noted. Well, it was technically his bed, she amended.

"I need to know the blessings and curses of the other crystals," he said.

"Why?" Rei asked, gaze boring into his.

"So I can figure out which of the acolytes we've got down in the dungeons are only pretending to be acolytes," Endymion said.

Rei scoffed, "You killed the light vessel, I doubt you've got another one down there waiting for you. By the time you find the next girl who has been chosen the war will be over."

"That may be," Endymion let his gaze harden, annoyed that Rei knew about the light vessel's demise, "but I would still like to know the blessings and prices, if you please."

Rei let herself smirk, this was the leverage she could use. "On two conditions," she said. "If you do find the other vessels for each temple, you release the acolytes for those temples. They are of no use to you. You also stop blaming me for the two that got away."

"Done," Endymion said. "But only when I am sure that none of those acolytes are vessels in disguise." He leaned back on her bed, using a pillow to cushion his head against the wall. "Let's start with the light crystal." It was a good test to see if Rei would tell him the truth.

"Beauty and tragedy," Rei said, folding her arms.

"You're going to have to give me a bit more than that," Endymion said, giving Rei a skeptical look. "Enough I can tell a vessel from an acolyte."

Rei sighed, she should have known he'd want as much information out of her as he could get. "The light vessel is always undeniably gorgeous. Every time. Paintings are made of her, poems written about her loveliness, she is always so unbelievably good looking people can't help themselves but be stunned by it. Its why the light crystal gets more visitors than any of the other temples."

"And the price?"

"Her truest love. Most of the time its another person, if she has children its almost always one of them, or many that dies. If she loves something more than anything else, that's what she loses."

"Okay. The storm crystal next." Endymion said, satisfied that Rei was being honest.

"The storm crystal gives its vessel great physical strength. Its price is that to use its powers, the vessel must endure great pain. Not in their past, but in random bouts throughout their life."

"Like trauma?" Endymion asked.

"More like if you were walking down the street and someone punched you in the gut," Rei smiled at the visual of punching the king in the gut. When he scowled at her, she knew she'd been a bit too transparent and cleared her throat. "From what I know, the pain is random. It comes and goes for different durations at intervals over the course of the vessel's life, without trigger."

"Alright. And the water vessel?"

"The water vessel always has mental acuity," Rei said. "She isn't always the smartest person alive, but she's usually close. If she is half as smart as she should be, it will be very difficult to find her." Rei let herself grin at the notion.

"We'll find her," Endymion said without any worry in his tone. "We'll find all of them. And the cost of the water crystal?"

Rei looked down, feeling the weight of her own price. "Her legacy. The water vessel can bear children, but unless she miscarries, she will lose her powers during childbirth. Its not just her own kin either, if she adopts a child, or begins to treat a pupil as one, its the same result. The water vessel cannot have a living legacy."

Endymion stood up, satisfied with the responses he'd gotten. It would be easiest to find the storm and light vessels first, and he intended to start right away. "Thank you," he said, turning to leave. "We'll be enforcing new watches on our guests downstairs to keep track of who is praying to each crystal."

When he reached the door, her voice stilled him.

"Heed this, majesty," Rei said. "A vessel who cannot send prayers to her crystal is as good as dead."

"How so?" Endymion asked, turning back to look at Rei again.

With the candlelight reflected in her eyes, room illuminated in rich warm hues, he felt almost as if he were talking to a seer. "Learn your history," Rei said, with an intensity in her eyes that disturbed him. "The last vessel who did not pray to her crystal, her entire self was absorbed by the crystal as recompense."

"Her entire self? She went missing?" Suddenly she had his full attention again.

Rei shook her head, "Far worse. She became a hollow."

Endymion shuddered, he'd heard of hollows. They were tales told to children to scare them into behaving, or so he'd believed. Hollows were once humans, who had been turned into horrific beasts of nightmares, made from shadow and intent on nothing more than replacing their lost souls. Until now though, he had never heard of them referred to as an actual reality.

"Hollows are just a tale to terrify the young," he said.

Rei looked up at him, her violet eyes crystal clear. "They are real. And if your measures to discover the vessels among the acolytes results in any of them halting their prayers, it may be your soul that is taken."

As he left, Endymion decided maybe it was best not to do anything that interfered with the acolyte's prayers to the crystals, even if it might help him identify the vessels. He felt an involuntary shiver go up his spine.

If Rei was right and hollows were real, an even more disturbing thought occurred to him.

Where would a hollow get a replacement soul?

AN: It all begins to come together. Also I think you could probably cook meat with the right amount of voltage, but its kind of an assumption on my part since heat is usually all you need to cook things. And I really have no idea what acorns taste like so please endure my descriptions. Another new record for longest chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Serenity and Naru had reached Lothridge, they were exhausted. "Where should we stay?" Naru asked, one arm wrapped around Serenity's elbow while she greedily sucked in gulps of air. It was almost completely dark outside and she could feel her fear growing. She knew Serenity still held a bit of fire in one of her hands, but she'd had her fist closed around it entire way while they ran.

"Somewhere where nobody will see us," Serenity said. They made their way through the town, sticking to the edge of the forest. It was an agricultural community, and there plenty of sheds and barns for storing and drying foods around. Serenity knew there wouldn't be anyone sleeping in them since the houses were situated on the other edge of the fields, so they would be safe for the night if they hid in one.

She looked at the proximity to the main road, pointing to a shed that was in the opposite direction from the capital. "We can hide out there. I doubt they'll come searching for us here tomorrow, but if they do, this shed is the farthest from where they'll start."

Naru nodded and they moved forward, testing the door. It was locked and for a fleeting second Naru feared they'd be left out in the dark all night.

As Serenity turned away to move on to the next shed, she heard the latch moving. Turning back in surprise, she came face to chest with a tall brunette man.

Makoto stared blearily at the two girl's outside the shed. "Who're you," she mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Serenity noticed the stained rebel uniform Makoto was wearing. From the stilted way he moved, she guessed he was hurt even with the low light. "We're just beggars, looking for a place to stay for the night."

Makoto gave them both a rueful smile. "There's irony in that," she said, gesturing them in from where she sat.

"We'll find somewhere else," Naru said, pulling Serenity away towards another shed. Serenity shook her head, staring up at the emerald eyes of this man. His lashes were long, and his face was almost effeminate. But he had a look like he'd been through a great trauma. For some reason, she felt drawn to him.

"I'm Serenity and this is Naru," Serenity said. "We'd be ever so grateful if we could rest here for the night."

"What're you doing," Naru hissed, pulling on Serenity's arm. "We'll sleep over in that shed tonight," she said loud enough for Makoto to hear, pointing to another enclosure not far away.

Makoto paused before speaking, breaking the stare with Serenity to glance at Naru. "Mason. Not really my place to turn you away, but it'll be a bit tight if you want to stay here," Makoto said, tipping her chin towards the piles of hay bales stacked on both sides.

"I don't mind," Serenity said, and turned to Naru to see if she agreed. Naru gave her a pained look but nodded, clutching her arm tighter. She trusted Serenity not to put them into a danger.

Serenity kept her fists closed around the fire and water, just in case Mason tried anything. She had a hunch he wouldn't though. As she walked into the shed, she caught a whiff of perfume and frowned, glancing at Mason again. Why was a soldier wearing a fragrance like roses?

Makoto ran her hand along the short edges of her new haircut. It felt strange, and oddly light. Pulling the door closed behind them, Makoto pushed the latch back down.

Without any preamble, Makoto laid back down where she was seated, closing her eyes. "Night," she said to the newcomers.

Naru sat down as far away from Makoto as she could, and Serenity laid down next to her. Naru leaned in to whisper to Serenity. "Are you sure its safe to stay here?"

Serenity looked over at the sleeping soldier by them. "He's too banged up to do much, see those wraps on his leg and arms? I feel like we're safer here than we would be in any of those other sheds. Don't ask me why."

Naru nodded, pulling Serenity's closed hand that held the sacred fire closer to herself. "Its warm," she murmured, trying to get the chill out of her fingers by holding onto Serenity's hand.

"Yeah," Serenity said, making herself a bit more comfortable on the floor. "I won't be able to keep it going while I'm asleep though," she glanced at Makoto, who was snoring lightly. Extending her hand, Serenity let the water spill onto the ground, closing her eyes to concentrate until it had formed a small puddle a few feet from them. It took more effort than controlling fire, and she found herself spent when the task was done. "There. We'll have to find a new source for fire tomorrow but I'll be able to grab the water back from there easy enough." Naru nodded, tentatively wrapping her arm around Serenity's waist. Smiling, Serenity put her own arms around the younger girl, hugging her close. "I know this is scary. Think of it like an adventure. You're the brave hero right now, even if it doesn't feel like it." she said.

She didn't know the half of it, Naru thought as her eyes flicked about the darkness of this unknown place. Anything could live in the dark, nightmares especially. As her imagination began to take hold of her, she felt Serenity petting down her hair.

It was comforting, and before long she felt the fatigue from traveling catch up to her. It was a heavier weight than her fear, and she fell asleep within minutes.

When Serenity was sure Naru was asleep, she glanced again at Makoto, and then at the fire in her palm, letting it extinguish itself.

She closed her eyes and sent a prayer to the fire crystal, expressing her profound thanks for the blessings it had given her. Please watch over Rei and Ami, she thought, and keep Naru and I safe from harm. In response, she felt answering warmth flood through her, and she smiled.

Thank you, she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At dawn, Sapphire lead his men down the aqueduct, careful to watch his step as he did. There was liquid flowing all around them, and the sliminess of the mold growing because of it made walking difficult. Balancing a sword in one hand and a torch in the other, he motioned with the torch for his men to move forward.<p>

Up ahead he could see the opening where the water went into the town. "For Diamond!" Sapphire yelled, his words echoing off the walls. A resounding roar went up amongst the men as they echoed his cry.

Lothridge was enjoying a average day when all hell broke loose.

Soldier's poured out of the aquifer, weapons raised as they began their attack on the town. People screamed and ran for their houses, and the royal guards who had before been posted merely to watch for rebel's approached snapped into action.

But it was an ambush, and they were sorely outnumbered.

Sapphire almost felt sorry for the guards as they were cut down, one after another. A few brave people in the town joined the fight, attacking with their farming equipment. It was a quick end for them. He watched as a guard fell, an arrow lodged in his head.

"You know your orders," Sapphire called out over the clanging of sword against sword and the battle cries. "Only kill those who resist!"

Rubeus and his men were following Diamond's instructions, and were flanking the town to choke off any reinforcements. However, as a few panicked villager's ran screaming through the gates, things began to escalate.

Rubeus wasted no time in slaughtering them, a pile of bodies starting to build in his wake as he barricaded the town in. "No one gets out!" He yelled to his men. They looked to each other in confusion, staring at the dead civilians before them. For a second it seemed as though they would not obey. "NO ONE GETS OUT!" Rubeus roared, pointing his blade at his men. "That is an order!"

Disoriented by knowing their orders, the soldier's in his garrison moved to surround the town.

By the time an hour had passed, Lothridge was an occupied territory of the rebels.

* * *

><p>As he had agreed, Shingo brought fresh clothes to Makoto the next morning. When he opened the door to the shed though, he dropped them on the dirty ground, mouth falling open in shock.<p>

Sleeping a few feet away, curled up with a girl he didn't recognize, was his sister.

"Serenity?" he breathed, almost too stunned to speak.

Makoto stirred at the sunlight pouring in through the now open door, sitting up with a wince and looking around. Everything was a bit foggy, but as she took her in surroundings the previous night came back to her. "Oh," Makoto said, feeling sheepish. "Sorry about the unexpect-" she watched as Shingo broke out of his stupor and ran towards the other girls who were still sleeping on the ground.

"Oi kid, what do you think you're doing?" Makoto asked as he began to shake Serenity awake.

Serenity looked around, she couldn't see anything. It wasn't as if she were blind, but more that there was no light. She felt a weight tackle her to the ground. She tried to defend herself but then realized the weight was a person, and they were limp.

Pushing herself back up, she put her hands on the body, feeling long hair brush against her fingers.

Light intruded on the space, so bright that it blinded her.

Serenity pinched her eyes shut, trying to push away from the force that was pulling her closer to that light. "What..." she mumbled, squinting and looking at the person who was so rudely waking her up.

For a second she couldn't see anything. Then, as a blurry outline became visible, she saw a shock of brown hair. Her first thought was to Mason, the man staying with them in the shed. But as her eyes adjusted, she recognized the face.

"Shingo?!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

Naru had awoken during the commotion, and was sitting up as well.

"Its me sis," Shingo said, clinging to Serenity like he might never let go. "Its really me!" Makoto could hear tears making his voice sticky.

"Oh Shingo, I can't believe it!" Serenity moved her face away, looking her brother up and down with a wetness in her own eyes. "You've grown so tall! You're almost a man!"

Shingo punched her in the arm. "Almost? I AM a man."

Serenity grinned, so happy she knew she was about to start crying. "Crystal but its good to see you! How did you find me?" She wiped her cheeks off when she did start spilling tears.

Shingo shook his head, sniffling. "I didn't. I've been staying at this farm to earn my way."

Serenity's brows drew together in confusion. "What do you mean? Are mama and papa here with you?"

Shingo face dropped, and he seemed to wrestle with himself. A shadow crossed over his face, and he looked at the floor. Tension seemed to multiply in the room until Serenity couldn't take it anymore. "Shingo," she murmured.

Shingo's chest puffed in and out unevenly, before he took a long breath and looked back up at his sister. "They're gone," he said. "The monsters took them."

Serenity looked at him, apprehension drawing her eyebrows together. "You're joking, you're just pulling my leg like usual," she put her hands on Shingo's shoulders, mirroring his move on Makoto yesterday, and Makoto realized that this is who he'd learned it from. Serenity shook him, her eyes trying to find a lie he didn't have to give.

"When? How? What happened?" Serenity shook him harder when he didn't respond.

Naru put her hand on Serenity's arm, looking at Shingo as he began to cry. Hearing his quiet choking weeping, Serenity pulled him back into her arms. "Oh Shingo I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't there for you, for them!" She buried her head in his shoulder, tears making fresh tracks down her cheeks.

Shingo choked out a small noise, hugging Serenity closer.

They stayed like that for several minutes, letting each other lose themselves in grief.

When they finally pulled apart, Serenity wiped the tears off her own cheeks and Shingo's. As he calmed down, Shingo began to explain.

"We'd just had dinner," he started, giving a wet sniffle. "I was upstairs when mom came running up. People were screaming, so so horrible," his eyes were wide and too white, seeing things behind his eyelids. "We ran into the forest, I ran as fast as I could. I heard mom screaming for dad," he said. He covered his face with his hands. "It was so wrong. It was all so wrong! I should have tried to save them!"

Naru took his hands, covering them with her own and speaking with wisdom beyond her years. "If you had tried, you might be dead too."

"I don't even know what happened to them. One minute they were right behind me, and then they were just gone." Shingo's shook with the force of his emotion. "They were like wraiths, all dark and shadow. They were so fast..." he whispered. "I ran all the way until dawn, to Tyrn. I told the people here what happened but nobody believed me." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I walked all the way to the temple of fire to tell you but you weren't there." He looked into Serenity's eyes, relief clear on his face.

"I'm so glad they didn't take you too. I didn't know where to go after I left the temple so I came to Lothridge. Mom always talked about how she lived here before she met dad and it always sounded so nice." His upset expression turned into a tiny smile. "It is pretty nice here. This farming couple, they had a son who went missing. They didn't know what happened to him, and they believed me when I told them what happened to mom and dad." He gestured to the area around them. "They took me in and gave me food and work. Said I could stay here as long as I needed."

Serenity gave Shingo a wet smile. "I'm glad they didn't get you too." They shared another hug, sniffling and holding onto each other for strength.

"So..." Makoto broke the tension that had descended over the room. "Who's hungry?"

Serenity's stomach gave a rumble as if on cue. She blushed, looking down at it in embarrassment.

Makoto paused, listening to something outside. When she turned, Naru looked out too. "What is it?" Naru asked, going closer to the door. Makoto held her arm out, keeping her from getting too close.

"That sounds like...a battle," Makoto said, frowning. She could hear screaming and metallic clangs in the distance. Turning to the others she said, "Time to go."

"No, look," Naru said, horrified. As the shed was on the edge of the forest, she could see the soldier's fanning out to block the forest line. "We're trapped!" Naru cast a look at Serenity.

"It will be fine," Serenity said, turning to Shingo. "Listen, I need fire. A candle a torch anything with a flame. Do you know anywhere where we can for sure find it?" Even as she said it, she wasted no time in reaching down to the small splash of water still seeping into the ground nearby she'd left the night before. To Makoto and Shingo's amazement, when she pulled her hand away, she had small globe of water in her hand.

"Water vessel," Makoto muttered. Hadn't Shingo said his sister was the fire vessel? If she was, why was she asking for fire? And if she was actually the water vessel, it made even less sense that she'd ask for fire.

When Shingo opened his mouth she waved his questions away. "Later. I'll tell you everything later. Fire, where is it?"

Shingo closed his mouth, nodding. "There is a fireplace in the house. Its early still and they use it at night to stay warm." He tried to keep the tremor of fear out of his voice, "I'll light a torch and bring it to you. Its safer if just I go."

Serenity grabbed his arm. "You're not going alone! This is my burden!"

Shingo shook his head, pointing to the water she held. "You need to stay here and protect Mason and your friend. I can do this," he put as much conviction into his words as he could muster.

Before Serenity could protest further, he turned and ran out the door. "Shingo!" Serenity screamed, trying to grab him before he could go.

He bolted through the field between the shed and the house, throwing the door open with a slam and grabbing the nearest flammable object he saw-a wooden bowl. Dropping a dish rag into it, he grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured it into the bowl, running with his 'torch' to the fireplace in the next room. No one seemed to be up yet and for that he was grateful.

Putting the rag into the flames until it lit, he dashed back out. The battle was slowly spreading closer and closer to the shed, he could see arrows that were lodged into the ground not too far from where he was.

So scared he felt he might wet himself, Shingo sprinted to the shed. He was running faster than he ever had in his life, but as he ran he realized he also felt more important than ever. He wasn't just the kid brother to the fire vessel, he was what was currently standing between her and danger.

He was protecting Serenity, and that thought propelled him forward even as he saw a nearby man fall over dead.

He tumbled end over end into the bar, holding the bowl out to Serenity. It was burning strong and bright now, having eaten through the alcohol and now starting to burn the rag and wood. Serenity reached out with her free hand, pulling some of the fire from the bowl.

The rebel soldier's were just outside now, and Shingo heard them shouting to one another. "Find them all! No royal scum will see tomorrow!"

"Stay quiet, and when I say so, run." Serenity ordered, and even with her hushed words, Naru feared the soldier's outside would hear. They were so close. A collective breath was held by everyone in the shed.

The air was perfectly still.

Then a boot connected with the door, and it flew open with a bang. "RUN!" Serenity screamed, using the fire in her hands to light the bales of hay surrounding them. Makoto used her walking stick to smack the soldier upside the head, hard. He let out a shout, alerting the others with him to their presence. Shingo shoved the fallen man aside with his foot, and Naru and he ran past, a limping Makoto behind them.

The fire was eating through the dried grains with a ferocity and speed that horrified Serenity. Soon the entire shed would be aflame. More soldier's had rushed to their comrades aid, and as they picked him up off the ground Serenity realized they were blocking the only exit. She'd lit the fire too soon and now she'd missed her chance to escape. Reaching out with her arms, she tried to quell the fire before it spread, but it leapt and crawled faster than she could contain it.

"Get her!" One of the soldier's cried, shoving another forward, weapon drawn. Serenity backed up until she hit the wall, coughing as smoke began to fill the air. The fire was growing larger still, and the shed was quickly becoming an oven that would cook them alive. The heat inside had gone up exponentially in a matter of seconds. This was a tinderbox, and Serenity realized it might soon be a grave.

The soldier facing her took a swing, more as a threat than anything since she was still out of his reach. She could see by the darting of his glance to the sides that he knew as well as she did if they stayed here they'd be burned alive.

Hacking for breath, Serenity doubled over. She couldn't seem to find enough air. Serenity glanced at the fire through watering eyes that stung from the black smoke filling the room.

The flames were everywhere now, including the walls of the building. With an ominous groan, the boards that held the roof began to buckle.

"Retreat!" called the first soldier, as he and two others fled. The man before her was coughing now, falling to his knees on the floor.

She used the last of her energy to barrel into him, grabbing his sword as he was knocked over. It was heavy, but she was using it more as a crutch than a weapon now that she could barely hold herself upright.

She stumbled blind through the smoke, it was so thick now that she couldn't see through it. It was just as well since her eyes burned so badly she couldn't use them.

Another moan went through the building and this time, several boards clattered down, pinning the soldier she'd knocked over to the ground. She couldn't afford to go back, or she'd be dead too. Covering the last few feet to the doorway, she leapt through, letting the fire in her hand rise up the blade she held. She doubled over wheezing, blindly swinging the flaming sword in front of herself in case any of the soldier's got any ideas.

She needn't have bothered though, all of the rebels had retreated from the now massive blaze that had overtaken the shed. As she fell to her knees, coughing to try and expel the smoke from her lungs, she looked back at the disaster she'd created with horror.

She couldn't hear the soldier inside anymore, he was either unconscious or dead already and selfishly she was thankful she hadn't heard him scream as he died. The flames were licking every inch of the shed now, having turned everything inside to ash. With a defeated lurch, the rest of the ceiling collapsed, burying the rebel inside. There was no chance he could have survived.

Serenity gasped, still choking as she tried to breathe. This was the worst feeling she'd ever had in her life, and not because of how close she'd come to death. She'd just killed a man, a violation of the teachings of the temple of fire. More than that, she'd just ended someone's life and it felt as if she'd been trampled.

It hadn't been intentional, and if she'd tried to save him, they'd both be dead. But here she was alive, while his body melted down to the bone in the remains of that shed. She felt new tears burn her eyes as she watched the fire continue to roar. A thought infected her mind and ground itself against her conscience like shards of broken glass, Rei could have prevented this. She sick smell of burning flesh filled the air and Serenity turned her eyes away, throwing up on the ground. This could never be allowed to happen again. Extinguishing the fire on the sword until she only held it in her heart again, Serenity vowed to herself that she would not use the power of fire again until she could fully control it.

Standing on shaky legs, she ran through the smoke-filled field, oblivious to everything but the horrible squeezing of guilt and shame around her heart.

* * *

><p>In his head, Kunzite went back over the list Endymion had just told him of the prices and blessings each crystal provided. It wouldn't be difficult to isolate the prettiest girls from the acolytes, but proving the strongest and smartest would take some doing. His first task though, was getting the one of the new weaker acolytes to admit the fire vessel had helped her escape.<p>

Minako watched as Kunzite walked straight past her cell with a plate of food. "Damn," she muttered, inhaling deeply the aroma. "Guess its someone else's turn today."

He put down another platter of food, this time outside of Ami's new cell. The girl looked better than when she'd first arrived at the palace, with more color in her cheeks.

But she still had a way to go until she was fully recovered. She looked up at him, moving toward the edge of the cell.

Ami knew what this was, he was going to use the food as a bartering chip to try and get her to sell out Serenity. It was attempting idea, since Serenity hadn't been forthcoming about her previous powers as a fire vessel, but Ami dashed the notion. Serenity hadn't wanted to leave her behind, and the girl was much too naive to have hidden it from Ami with anything but good intentions.

"Now, its a fair conclusion that your friends had help escaping. All we want to know is who helped them," Kunzite said, holding up an apple. "If you can help me with that, I'd be happy to give you this food."

"You shouldn't waste rations," Ami said, fixing her gaze on his face and not the food. She had to appear uninterested or he would know he had the upper hand.

"Is it a waste if I gain information?" Kunzite twisted the apple in his hand.

"Its proper form to offer something before asking for something from someone you just met," Ami said.

Kunzite bowed at the waist. "I am general Kunzite, commander of the king's army."

"Ami, its a pleasure," Ami gave him a short courtesy. "Ask me a question. I might answer, I might not." She was very hungry, and there was some information she was willing to give up that would not incriminate Serenity or Naru, if he asked the right questions.

"Who helped your friends escape?" Kunzite asked.

Ami smirked, "I was unconscious, remember."

"You slept through the bars to your cell being melted off by the fire vessel?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow.

Ami filed away the fact he already knew the fire vessel had been involved. She could use it later. "I wasn't feeling well," she said, trying to show her honesty through her eyes.

"You're going to have to tell me more than that if you want this food," Kunzite said.

Ami gave him a placid smile, keeping her calm. "I never said I wanted the food."

"I'm no fool, so please lets dispense the pretense. You've been here for almost a full day now, and you were weak already when you arrived. You're hungry, probably starving." Kunzite set the apple down on the plate, picking up a hunk of bread. "But maybe you don't like apples."

"I love apples," Ami said, putting a challenge into her words. "But I can't help you."

Kunzite shifted mental gears, trying a different approach. "Okay, I'll bite. You're from an acolyte for the fire crystal. You were unconscious while our lady Rei melted the bars and freed your friends."

Ami couldn't keep the slight widening of her eyes and parting of her lips hidden fast enough. She tried to school her features as quickly as she could, but she knew Kunzite had seen her slip.

"Ah, so you really didn't know who helped your friends escape."

Ami's mind was running a mile a minute. If they had captured the fire vessel already, this lady Rei, then who was Serenity? What was she? How did she have power over fire AND water when vessels already existed for both? He'd said our, implying they only had captured one vessel, what had happened to the light and storm vessels? Externally, she said, "I was telling you the truth."

Kunzite held out the bread to her. Ami took the proffered food, sinking her teeth into it. It was sourdough with too much butter for her tastes, and she disliked sourdough, but she swallowed it without complaint.

"Okay so you didn't know who helped your friends escape." Ami now had control over her emotions again and she made sure he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Why didn't you leave afterwards, when the bars were gone?"

Ami smiled, swallowing the last bite of the bread. "Very good. I didn't leave because why would I?"

Kunzite pretended to think on it, pointing all around. "You're in a dungeon, you're only being fed enough to stay alive, you've been separated from any other acolytes who you might have befriended-"

"I am not friends with anyone else here," Ami confessed. She wanted that apple, and providing him with some useful facts about herself might buy her the fruit. It hurt to admit it, but she knew she was a loner and none of the acolytes from the temple of water considered her a friend.

"Fine, but its still a question why you didn't leave."

"A dungeon in good condition is almost as manageable as the acolyte's quarters back at the temple. We had beds and windows, but those are just luxories. Acolytes are meant to leave a pious life and I think this suits it quite well. As for food, yes we could all do with a bit more right now, but this kingdom has been at war for two years. Even at the temple, we had to ration ourselves. Eating the mush here is not that far a step down. And I don't have any friends here, so..." Ami put her hands together, rocking back on her heels. "Its not much of a problem for me to be here, especially since I need to be resting while I recover."

Kunzite bent down, cutting off a sliver of the apple and handing to Ami. She popped it into her mouth, crunching down on it while he spoke. It was out of season and a bit bland but she still felt better with it in her stomach. "How were you ailing before you came here?"

"A cold," Ami lied.

Kunzite sliced off another sliver of the apple, letting it fall down onto the plate. He didn't make any move to hand it to her.

"A person can't be sick?" Ami asked.

"You were more than sick. Zoisite describes finding you in worse condition than he was, and he's got a wound the size of a short sword on his side that probably should have killed him."

"Described," Ami corrected without thinking.

"Excuse me?"

"Zoisite described finding me, you used present tense."

Kunzite handed Ami the piece of apple he'd already separated. "A literary enthusiast are you?"

"Yes," Ami said simply. "I enjoy reading." She took her time with the second bit of apple, biting it into smaller pieces and savoring them.

"You were in very poor condition, and I doubt very much a mere cold would have had you so weak you couldn't escape with the other acolytes in your cell," Kunzite said.

"It was a bad cold, I'll admit," Ami said. "I was feverish and weak for days."

Kunzite cut into the apple again, taking his time slicing it into strips.

"Then why were you out with those other acolytes instead of in bed?" He held up a piece of the fruit.

"I'm not an animal," Ami said, looking pointedly at the food he was dangling in front of her. "If you insist on bribing me with food for information, at least give me the curtsey of not treating me as though you were handing a treat to a dog."

Surprised, Kunzite lowered his hand back to the plate, setting the apple down. "Apologies," he said.

"Accepted," Ami said, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. He had done this too many times before to prisoners, it was just habit to behave as he did, and she knew it.

"Why were you in the forest with those other two acolytes?" Kunzite asked.

"I thought there might be an herb that could help my recovery. Its quite rare and so I asked them to travel with me to find it in case I had a fit and couldn't make it back to the temple on my own." Kunzite handed her another piece of apple without a word.

"Why not have them go out to bring it back for you?" Despite the impulse, he left his hands at his sides, not reaching to hold food out in front of her. She was right, it was demeaning behavior and he hadn't even thought about it.

"Would you have asked someone else to go and fetch something for you?" Ami raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. "I am not some spoiled brat who expects others to do as I command. I was capable of getting the herb by myself, just worried I might get worse before I got there."

Kunzite handed her the rest of the apple. "That seems fair."

Ami smiled, biting into another piece. She was still puzzling over the mystery of Serenity in her mind.

Kunzite turned to leave, pausing as he did. "Your illness," he said, turning back to face her. "Are you well again?"

Ami nodded. "I believe so."

"Good," Kunzite said, walking away. Ami frowned, what was he planning for the acolytes that he'd want to know if she was well enough for it?

She didn't like the conclusion her mind came to.

Kunzite paused beside Minako's cell, turning toward the girl. "Remove your cloak," he ordered.

Minako didn't move, staying seated in the far corner of the cell. She knew this day would come, it was only a matter of time before they figured out who she was. If she didn't obey, she knew that even though Kunzite might not remove the cloak by force, he wouldn't leave her any options. And the other guards, well they probably wouldn't have any issue with forcibly removing it. "Give me some incentive," she said.

"I'll bring you a plate of food," he said, somewhat amused.

"Words, give me action," she sent him a look that was almost teasing.

"I'm a soldier, a man of my word." He looked at her with such a steadfast gaze, and Minako believed him.

"I still want to see that plate in front of me first." Minako turned to examine her nails. They seemed to be just fine despite not being trimmed in several days.

With a sigh, Kunzite turned and left.

Upon returning, he set a plate of fruit down outside her cell. "Cloak, now."

"Smooth talker," Minako mocked, turned her back to him. She lifted her hands to the clasp of her cloak, finger's trembling. She took a deep breath, praying that she hadn't changed too much because of the blessing since he'd last seen her.

She pulled down the fabric, folding it over her arms. Pointing to the floor behind her without turning, Minako said. "You can just push the food to the other side of the bars, that will be fine."

Kunzite could now see that Minako was extremely shapely underneath the cloak she'd been hiding in. Despite the layers of sweat and grime that were coating her skin, she practically glowed. He'd known she was beautiful before, but even with her turned away from him he could see she was more than that.

Kunzite scoffed, "I think not. Face me."

Minako shook her head, golden hair swaying as she did. "I did what you wanted. You gave me your word. Food first."

Kunzite scowled, she'd cornered him. She really was a good negotiator. He set a whole apple inside her reach in the cell.

As if she could tell what he was doing, Minako said "All of it."

His scowl deepened, but he pushed the rest of the fruit he'd brought into her cell. When she was satisfied he'd had enough time to move the food into her reach, Minako pulled the cloak back on, pulling the hood up.

She kept her head bowed as she turned around to collect her spoils, lips curved into a pleased smirk. She had concealed her identity for another day.

When she was close enough to get the food, Kunzite grabbed her wrist through the bars. Determined not to look up, Minako still gasped. Had she misjudged him?

Kunzite pulled her closer to the bars, studying her features. Once again, he felt almost as if he were looking at Minako's prettier sister. For him, this was enough to convince him.

"You're the light vessel," he said, letting go of her wrist. "You were telling the truth before." Minako resented the hint of approval she heard in his words, as if he'd believed her a liar.

Minako rubbed her wrist, refusing to look up or respond. She picked up some of the fruit, eating it in silence. There was no point in trying to deny it, without her cloak it would be obvious to anyone, especially this general who'd been watching her, that she looked different than she had a few days earlier.

"Guards," Kunzite called. Several soldier's appeared a few moments later. "Please escort the lady Minako to a room upstairs. Make sure she's given a full time watch guard." Turning back to face Minako he said in a flat tone, "I'll be up to discuss the situation with you shortly."

Minako glared down at the fruit in her hands, cursing herself. She should have waited until he'd left to get the food, but she'd been so hungry. She dug her teeth into the meat of the fruit, taking a vicious bite and trying to chew her frustration away.

But the sugar was bittersweet in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Beryl dug through her trunk, searching for the last gift her mother had left her. "Ah!" She pulled a large book out from underneath a pair of boots, setting it down on the lid of the trunk. She made a noise of distaste when she saw the necklace Aron had bought her on the edge of the clothing, picking it up and throwing it against the wall. It hit with a satisfying thump and Beryl's lips twitched.<p>

She'd spent a few hours reflecting on her current situation, and decided that she should be taking control of her own fate. Aron, whoever he was, was just another man who had used her.

And Beryl would not be used ever again.

The book was old, older than her mother. It had been a family heirloom for generations, for who knows how long. Passed down from mother to daughter, it was a book of spells.

Beryl had always thought it a bit silly, a book of magic incantations, when everyone knew that the only magic that existed in the world came from the crystals. She glanced at the locked door, eyes narrow. It wouldn't hurt to try though, since she didn't really have a lot of options.

She doubted her mother had even opened the thing, she'd actually seemed afraid of the old book.

Beryl wasn't afraid.

Opening the hardbound cover, she flipped through the pages, searching for anything that might be useful. There were spells for everything from levitation to vengeance. Beryl gave a dubious look at one particular spell that's intent seemed to be to give its caster immortality.

"There," she said, spying a spell for opening a lock without a key. She grimaced, the spell required ingredients. She read down the list, encouraged when she realized she had most of them in the room already. "A candle," she picked up one off of her nightstand, "gold", she plucked the bent necklace off the floor, "and a drop of blood."

She hesitated, looking around for anything sharp. There wasn't really anything like that in the room. Biting down on her thumb, she waited until a bit of blood welled forth. Letting it fall onto the gold, she held the candle above it while she read the words on the page.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, with a loud clack, she heard the lock being turned in the door.

Disbelieving, Beryl got up to check the door. To her surprise, it opened when she pulled.

She turned back to the book, regarding it with glee. If even half of the spells were real, she could have anything she wanted. She could turn herself into anything, immortal even!

Closing the door Beryl crouched back down by the book, searching for the perfect spell to try next. "Scorned love," Beryl murmured, reading over the description of the spell. Her eyes widened as she did, flipping to the next page. She wasn't interested in having Aron's severed bits.

"Oooh," Beryl paused, enraptured by the words on the page. "A familiar," she read. "A spirit to do your bidding, capable of granting wishes to its master." The spell didn't have any ingredients, but it did have a small bit of print on the side of the page. It read, 'Ye who casts this spell, desire not. For the familiar will take its worth from its host.'

Beryl shrugged, she could handle giving a bit more blood if it meant she'd have a spirit at her beck and call, capable of giving her everything she'd ever wanted. Her eyes glittered with the possibilities, she could have everything she'd ever wanted, including Aron! She could become a queen! More beautiful than the light vessel! Every other spell in this book was but a shadow compared to this one. The possibilities were endless. Beryl didn't hesitate, reading off the words on the page with fervor. When she'd finished the spell, she looked around. Nothing looked different.

"...Greetings...mortal," a low hissing voice said.

She looked around, confused when she didn't see anything. "Who are you? Are you my familiar?"

"...Yes," the voice replied. "What is your bidding?"

Beryl smiled. "I want power, enough so I may have everything I ever desire."

"It will take time," the familiar said. "I will guide you to the power you seek," it promised.

Beryl frowned in displeasure, she wanted power now!

"Patience," the voice said, and Beryl realized it was coming from inside her own head.

"Are you a part of me?" She stood up, going over to the mirror to examine herself. She was the same beautiful woman she'd been before, not one curl of hair out of place.

"You are my host, yes." She felt more than saw the familiar shift its position.

"What are you?" Beryl thought, wondering if the familiar would understand.

"You may call me Lysander," the familiar said, and Beryl felt it return to its original position. "Yes, I believe you will be an excellent host."

"Prove your power to me," Beryl demanded, licking her lips. "Prove you can do what you promise."

As she watched, Beryl's image in the mirror began to fade. A smokey darkness spilled across it, spreading until the whole mirror was black. Two serpentine eyes, glowing bright yellow, appeared in the black.

Beryl smiled, sufficiently impressed. "I believe you will do nicely," She watched the pupils dilate in the mirror. "So long as you do as I bid," Beryl added.

Lysander hissed an affirmative in her mind. As Beryl was about to speak again, the voice cut her off. "But you, my lovely mistress, you must follow my instructions if you are to reach the greatness you desire."

Beryl smiled, pleased by the compliment and title. It suited her. "I will do what I must," she agreed.

It didn't occur to her to wonder at where the magic in the book had originated. It also didn't occur to her to question Lysander's motives for helping her.

And Lysander, now deeply seated in her mind, pushed any of her thoughts similar to those down to where they would be easily forgotten.

* * *

><p>Rei found herself back in the same dream she'd had for nights.<p>

The withered black trees, gnarled dead roots protruding out of that wet soil like fingers ready to drag her to the underworld. The soil shouldn't have been wet, it hadn't rained in weeks. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. The fact it was so wet that her balance was unsteady added to the anxiety she felt.

She was standing before that cave, evil permeating the air and making her want to retch. Again, she stepped towards it, standing just before the cave as something dark inside began to stir. The rocks trembled on the ground, some cracking open with the force of the power spilling forth.

Where she usually woke up, just as the shadows began to take on life, she saw someone standing beside her. No, it was more than one person, there were four people beside her. She had the distinct impression they were all female, although she couldn't seem to see their faces or make out their figures.

The faceless mass of darkness rose like a vapor from the cave entrance, roaring and consuming everything it touched. It towered in a gargantuan shape above them, inky wings spreading out to blot out the sky. A lance of shadow shot out, directly at her. One of the figures beside her lunged into the path of the bolt, knocking her to the ground as they took the fatal blow intended for her.

She hit the ground hard, coughing as she sat up to hug this stranger closer to her chest. She looked down at a face she couldn't truly see, blurred as if she were underwater.

Her heart constricted, she loved this person. Whoever was dying in her lap, their heroism was creating a tsunami of grief that now threatened to drown her.

"No, no no no..." Rei felt her dream-self's lips moving, hands shaking as she brushed the hair out of the stranger's eyes. But it wasn't a stranger, she knew this person so well it ached. "Please no!" She tried to focus on the details of the dream, the color of the hair she was touching, the lifeless eyes staring up at the sky.

Her throat went dry when she saw the color of the person's eyes.

Rei screamed, jerking upright in bed. She began to sob, wrapping her arms around herself.

She couldn't remember it, the eyes that had her crying now. But she knew she'd seen something she didn't want to know, and her mind was blocking it from her to protect her.

Where before she'd always called a flame to her hand to drive away the darkness that reminded her of the dream, Rei instead hugged herself and continued to weep for a loss that hadn't happened yet.

But it would, she knew. The dream had been a gift from the crystal, a prophecy of things to come. The fire crystal was trying to warn her ahead of time.

Someone was going to die in that place.

AN: I reviewed the plot before writing this chapter and holy christmas batman. This story is going to be LONG when its done. I don't know how I feel about that (we're talking 250k+ long). One more long chapter done, only about a million to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Serenity stumbled into a deserted market stand, doubling over as another bout of coughing caught her. Some of the poisonous air was still in her lungs. The stand's owner was no where to be seen, so she moved to sit behind it and use it as a temporary shelter.

The burning shed had drawn enough attention that she hadn't been followed, and Serenity prayed the others had gotten away as well. The fighting has stopped, but the town still stank of smoke and gore. The rebels continued to patrol the streets, looking for any remaining royal soldiers or resisting citizens.

The bodies were everywhere.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, tucking her chin to her chest. That rebel who'd been forced in after her, he hadn't deserved that. She could still his his face obscured by the smoke, his body on the ground as she ran past him.

She closed her eyes with a whimper, trying to will the images away. But they wouldn't stop, and a voice in her head was still whispering that Rei could have done better. Rei wouldn't have let that man die, she would have tamed the fire before it ran rampant. Serenity looked down at her hands, still shaking from shock. She had the potential to do so much, control both water and fire. And she'd used them for her own selfish reasons, and someone else had paid for it with a life.

She put her head back down on her knees, feeling hot tears run down her face.

She didn't even notice someone else hiding in the stall beside hers until he spoke. "Hush, hush hush!" The elderly man scooted closer to Serenity, as much as his old bones would allow. He put a withered hand on her shoulder. "They'll hear you if you can't stop crying."

Serenity lifted her head, staring blankly at the stall in front of her. It was a blacksmith's booth, full of various ironworks. She reached out to touch one, a fanciful candle stand. It was cold against her fingers.

"See? Everything's fine now," the elderly man said, not noticing the disconnect in Serenity's gaze and the automation of her movements. He clapped her on the shoulder again. "We just lay low for a while longer and the rebels will leave."

"I've made a mistake," Serenity said, voice hollow. "A terrible mistake. I should have never left the cell."

"Forget it," the elderly man said, moving away. "Get yourself killed if ya wan," he moved back to where he'd been hiding in the market stand beside hers, pulling the cloth used to protect the table over himself.

Serenity wrapped her arms around herself again. Why was she so cold?

"Psht!" A voice hissed, and she turned slowly to see Makoto peeking around the edge of any alley. "Quick, get over here!"

Serenity crawled to where Makoto was, more as a response to being ordered than through her own choice. Makoto pulled her upright when they were out of side, hurrying her further down the alley so they could both crouch behind a large cart. Makoto flexed her shoulder and rubbed at her leg, the wounds were finally closing now that she'd had a few hours to rest properly.

"Listen, don't ask questions just listen," Makoto ordered, holding out her hand. She gathered a spark of electricity into it, letting it form a sphere in her hand.

"Oh," Serenity said distantly, watching the light from the sparks arc out of Makoto's hands. "You're a vessel too. Light or storm?"

Makoto frowned, bothered by the deadened luster in Serenity's eyes. "Storm. This is charged." She demonstrated by pushing it against the wall beside them, where it sparked and fizzled out. "I was attacked at my temple by the rebels. They're collecting vessels to fight in the war."

Serenity nodded, mind still miles away. "I know."

Makoto tilted her head, "What's wrong with you? Were you hit on the head when the shed roof came down?"

Serenity's bottom lip trembled, and she began to tremble. "No."

Shaking it off, Makoto continued. "If we're going to have any chance of making it out of this town without being captured, we need to keep our powers hidden. No more displays like what you did back there."

Serenity nodded. "No more fire," she agreed.

"About that," Makoto said. "Are you the water vessel or the fire vessel?"

Serenity shook her head, not answering. A few tears slipped out of the corner's of her eyes. "I killed a man, Mason."

"Me too, and I sure can't control two elements," Makoto said.

"No I mean, in that shed," Serenity began to cry softly, rocking herself.

"Snap out of it, we can't afford to lose our heads right now," Makoto barked. Serenity quieted, still rocking herself slightly.

"You killed someone too," Serenity muttered, seeming to just realize what that meant. She looked up at Makoto. "How can you be alright?"

Makoto eyes darkened, looking down with remorse. "It was him or me. They weren't suppose to be attacking with full force to restrain me but I guess I was too much of a fighter. He was going to kill me if I didn't kill him, so I chose me." Makoto looked at Serenity straight in the eye. "Do I feel awful about it every second of every day since? Yes. Does that stop me from continuing to live? No."

Serenity had stopped crying and Makoto took that as a good sign as she watched the silent girl. "Its Makoto, by the way," she pulled her shirt sideways to reveal the bandages binding her breasts down. "I'm only pretending to be a man to keep the rebel's from finding me again." "Vessels are always female," Serenity mumbled, seeming to put the pieces of a puzzle together in her head. "Right."

"Right," Makoto echoed, watching her for a long moment. "Listen don't beat yourself up about what happened out there. You gave all of us enough time to flee, even me, the gimp." Makoto gave Serenity her best smile. "Your brother and Naru ran off and I couldn't keep up. We got separated but that fire you started gave us enough of a head start we could shake the rebels getting too close."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Serenity asked, beginning to chew on her lower lip.

"So you'll understand that it wasn't the same as it was for me. You weren't just choosing between yourself or him, you were looking out for your little brother, your friend, a stranger. You saved all of us and yourself."

Serenity sighed, still feeling the weight of her actions like a mountain on her shoulders. "I don't know if I can do it," she said, looking up at Makoto.

"You can," Makoto said, instantly knowing what she meant. "One day at a time. Remember that you didn't have a choice."

Serenity nodded, reaching up to scrub the tears off her face. "Why did you tell me you're a vessel?"

"My big brother once told me never to go into a fight without someone else to watch my back." Makoto appraised Serenity up and down. "You're a tiny thing, but I think more than anyone else, we've both got enough reasons right now to watch each other's backs."

Serenity closed her eyes, praying for the fire crystal's guidance. She felt a bit more heat than usual, almost enough that it burned. She opened her eyes, looking at Makoto. "I think the fire crystal's disappointed I broke the teachings."

"Let it be," Makoto said, scowling. "You did what you had to."

Tentatively, Serenity sent a prayer to the water crystal. She squeezed her eyes shut against the ripping pain that came. "And somethings still really wrong with the water crystal."

"For how long?" Makoto asked.

"A day or two," Serenity shrugged. "I don't really know, I haven't been bonded with it for very long."

"Right, well I think we've stayed here long enough already." Makoto pushed herself up with the help of the wall and the branch she still had. She gave another experiment roll of her shoulder. It hurt like a bitch but was definitely improved from the day before, and her arm on that side was almost to where she could throw a punch with it. "We need to find some way out of this town."

"I'm going to turn myself in," Serenity said.

Makoto stared at her bug-eyed. "Are you touched in the head? The rebels are ruthless, look at what they did to me. I was afraid to sleep because their general threatened to carve up my face like a pumpkin."

Serenity shook her head. "Turn myself in to the royal army," Serenity clarified. "I have two friends who are trapped there right now. Rei looked fine, and so did the other acolytes so I'm sure they wouldn't hurt us. But they're never going to stop looking for us, and if we don't, sooner or later either the rebels or the king's men will find us. I'd rather make the decision before its made for us."

Makoto sighed, disliking the idea immensely. "They want to use our gifts to kill," she spat on the ground. "Is that what you want?"

"They're keeping the acolytes in the dungeon but Rei wasn't locked up," Serenity said. "If we said we were acolytes, they'd probably put us back in the dungeon with the others. We'd be of no use to them in the war."

Makoto tapped her chin, thinking about it. It wasn't a horrible plan, they'd be safe for a while at least and she could recover from the worst of her injuries. "For how long though? This isn't a long term solution."

"I need to learn more control, and I don't want to use the fire again until I have it," she said softly. Serenity gave Makoto a small reassuring smile. "It wouldn't be my first visit to their dungeon, and it wouldn't be hard to get out again, for me."

"And you'd help me out too when you did?" Makoto asked, trying to tell if this strange girl was lying.

"Ami too," Serenity said, nodding. "You can say you were tortured for information on the location of the storm vessel. They'd surely believe it with the wounds you've got."

Makoto pondered the plan for a minute. "Okay. I'm in. We'll turn ourselves in to the next royal soldiers we see." Makoto frowned. "How to get out of Lothridge though, right now the rebels have it completely blocked."

Serenity smiled, although it lacked her usual brightness. Makoto knew she was still hurting, "We won't have to. Didn't you see all the farms in this town? This has got to be one of the biggest agricultural towns and its right next to the capital. It wouldn't surprise me if the king retakes it by the end of the day."

"The king's army hasn't won a battle in a while," Makoto argued.

"They'll win this one back, it matters more," Serenity said.

"I guess we wait then," Makoto said, lowering herself back down into a crouch, "And hope that none of the rebels find us til then."

Serenity pointed to Makoto's outfit. She hadn't had a chance to change into the fresh clothes Shingo had brought, and still wore a heavily damaged rebel uniform. For all and intents and purposes, she looked like a rebel soldier herself.

"Oh, right," Makoto said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Word had reached the castle within a few hours of the surprise ambush on Lothridge. Kunzite and Endymion walked through the halls at a brisk pace, readying their troops for the counterstrike.<p>

"The rebels had to know we would counter," Kunzite said, handing out swords to the soldier's lined up before him. Endymion handed out shields, standing beside him.

"Not necessarily. Lothridge would be a great boon for them in terms of resources if they just plundered it. They may not have expected us to mount an immediate counterstrike, and instead planned a retreat."

Kunzite's expression didn't change. "It will take two and a half hours to reach Lothridge. By the time we arrive the rebels may have retreated."

"Let us hope that is the case," Endymion said, handing out the last shield to the last man. Pulling on armor for himself, Kunzite frowned.

"You do not need to lead this charge," Kunzite said.

"What will the men think if their king doesn't lead them?" Endymion picked up a sword from the pile still resting on the table.

"They'll think their king is wise enough to know his worth. If you die, the rebels will overtake the kingdom within mere days."

"I won't die," Endymion said, flashing Kunzite a smirk. "I'm bringing along our new weapon."

"Are you sure its wise, majesty? She has only been here for a short time and she seemed none too pleased for us to be using her as we intended. The chance she may turn against you are great."

"Then I will run her through before she can harm anyone else," Endymion said, shrugging. "I spoke with her myself and I don't think she has any thirst for my blood."

"Did she know who you were?" Kunzite asked, raising a mocking eyebrow. Endymion turned around so Kunzite could help him tighten the straps on his armor.

Endymion's smile went crooked. "Maybe not."

"As I thought," Kunzite raised a hand to cover his face. "Please just come back alive," he said.

"I always do," Endymion said, moving around the table to stand in front of his men.

"Move out!" He called, and watched as the men marched away. Turning back to Kunzite he said, "Fetch the lady vessel. Have her escorted to the stables, I will meet her there and detail our plans."

Kunzite nodded, bowing before exiting.

In the chaos of everything, Kunzite forgot to mention that he'd found the light vessel.

* * *

><p>Rei arrived at the stables looking nonplussed. She saw the man who had questioned her before and her annoyance rose to new heights.<p>

"Ah! Lady vessel. Today will be your first battle," Endymion said, turning towards her. "I believe I was remiss in our first meeting, I am King Endymion."

Rei's eyes widened but she said nothing, wrestling with whether it would be better to get angrier or calm down. She settled on staying aggravated, "Do you plan all your battles like this? A last minute call to action with no strategy whatsoever?"

"Unplanned circumstances," Endymion said, hoisting himself up onto his horse. "Lothridge was attacked and now not only are there reports that the town's food stores are being taken back to the rebel encampments, but also that the rebels are taking no prisoners and killing the townspeople."

Rei frowned, it almost seemed justified that he would defend the town. "Where do I come into this?"

"You, lady vessel," He held out his hand, helping Rei up onto his horse as well. "Are our ace today. While my men lead the charge, you will be sneaking through Lothridge to the other side where they are stealing supplies, and burning the bridge back to their camp."

"Cutting off their exit," Rei muttered. It wasn't a horrible plan. "And when I'm discovered, which I no doubt will be?"

"You run like you've never run," Endymion said. "If you want to defend yourself in combat, I won't stop you. But I am familiar with the teachings of the temple of fire."

"Of course you are," Rei groused.

The hours passed quickly as they galloped towards Lothridge. There was an anxiety that clung to the group as dense as a downpour. It followed them all the way from the royal palace to the outskirts of the town.

When the walls of Lothridge came into sight, Endymion rode their horse out in front of the other troops.

"There is no time for delay. Today we fight for our families! For the bread on our tables! For everything we hold dear! We don't need prisoners!" Endymion yelled. A great cheer went up through the soldier's before him. "May the goddess watch over and bless our struggle today! And may we be victorious!"

The soldiers raised their swords high in the air, roaring approval.

"Charge!" He screamed, bringing his sword down in a forward motion towards the gates.

As if the dam had broken, the men rushed forward in a wave. They swarmed Rubeus' men, overpowering them both in number and in force.

As blood began to spray into the air, Endymion helped Rei dismount the horse. "The bridge is on the south side of the village. Hurry to it, through the forest or through the town. Don't draw attention to yourself," he warned.

Rei just turned and started to walk away. She weighed the consequences in her mind and decided it wasn't worth the risk to try and escape even though she was free at the moment. Endymion still had the rest of the acolytes in the palace dungeons.

What an arrogant king he was though. Rei couldn't help feeling as though he'd omitted his status on purpose to gain her confidence. She clenched her fists as she walked. He didn't know her at all, and for Rei, trust was earned not given.

She could see the rebel soldier's all the way from one end of the town to the other, stretched about five feet apart each. The idea of going through the bloodbath taking place at the front gates wasn't really an option unless she wanted to draw a large amount of attention to herself.

Decided on the forest, she started to cut through the trees, mindful of the eye's that were watching for movement. She stuck just behind the crest of a hill that would obscure their vision, making her way around the town. Coming back up the hill, she glanced around a tree.

Sure enough, as Endymion had told her there was a carved wooden bridge over a cobble creek. It seemed like a shame to destroy such a work of artistry, but Rei squared her shoulders and set her mind to the task.

Men in the brown and yellow of the rebel army were too busy carrying sacks and crates across it to load into a cart on the other side of the bridge to notice her presence as she approached. There were still guards lining Lothridge's walls, however, and Rei stepped her gait into a power stride. When she got close enough, she gathered fire to both hands, placing them on the edge of the bridge. Without waiting around, she turned and headed back to the treeline.

A few men were already shouting, noticing the beginning of the fire on the edge of the wood. She dared to glance back just in time to see a soldier point in her direction. That was all the cue she needed.

Taking off at a sprint, Rei darted through the forest back the way she'd come. It didn't matter if she was seen now, only that she stayed a step ahead until she got back to the north side of Lothridge.

Her lungs burned in her chest, hungry for oxygen, and her muscles began to ache too but she pushed on. Life at the temple hadn't left her in great shape, and she could feel herself losing energy fast.

The royal soldier's weren't far away now though.

Using sheer willpower to drive herself forward, Rei tumbled out towards where the garrison Endymion had brought were still battling. She pulled herself to a swift halt, searching for anything nearby she could use as a weapon if she needed to defend herself. When she saw nothing she rolled her eyes and could have hit herself for her stupidity. Today, she was a weapon.

Summoning more flames to her hands, she let them both expand until they were the size of watermelons, licking up her arms. The men who had been chasing her pushed through the last of the trees, but seeing Rei wreathed in fire, they hesitated.

Rei could hear one rebel soldier mumbled to the others, "...lady vessel," and she had a pretty good idea that not only did they know who she was but what she was capable of.

Throwing a warning shot towards the dirt in front of them, Rei winced when she saw how far off her aim had been. "Stay back," she cautioned. They didn't move, although all eyes were on here.

Rei tried not to be too pleased with herself, using the fire as a defense was turning to be more effective than she could have hoped. It was almost as if these men were scared of it, scared of her, more than they would have been of a traditional weapon.

She frowned, wondering why that might be. She shoved the thought aside, she needed to focus on the present if she wanted to stay alive.

Stepping back, she began to slowly back away from them towards where the horses were tied. She let out a sigh of relief when she made it all the way back without incident.

The men hadn't followed her, and she could still see their silhouettes standing at the treeline. They seemed to be at a loss for what to do. Their indecision was her good fortune.

Putting out the fire on her arms, Rei wiped the sweat off her forehead and neck. She was exhausted after expending so much power for that little display. She leaned back against the horse, stroking its mane. "I bet you're tired too," she mumbled. Seating herself back up on the steed, she watched the battle continue to play out from a safe distance. She knew she'd been lucky but something stayed on her mind.

Why had there been so much fear in those men's eyes?

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, Minako was getting use to her new environment. She'd been upgraded from the dungeon cell to a guest room, and she had to admit, it was a nice change. The room was limited in its features, with a simple bed, wardrobe and single window that was barred, but it was definitely an improvement.<p>

She opened up the wardrobe, letting a pleased grin split her face when she saw all the gowns inside. Some of them might not be the right size, she tried to tell herself, but the excitement still bubbled up as she sifted through them. The were all so extravagant, much more so than what she'd worn as a vessel at the temple. A few looked like they might have cost her a small fortune if she'd tried to get them for herself.

Wasting no time, Minako tore off her cloak and robes, throwing them in a haphazard pile on the floor. Pulling a particularly revealing dress off of its hanger, Minako slipped it over her shoulders, wiggling a bit when it didn't seem to want to go past her new curves.

It was at this exact moment that Kunzite entered her room.

She let out a shriek, topping over her limbs in a desperate effort to cover herself. As she fell onto the bed and then the floor, she realized he had turned around and was holding himself just a bit too stiffly.

She yanked the dress down, picking her cloak up off the floor and pulling it back over herself. When she was sure she was fully covered, she demanded, "How much did you see?"

Kunzite's mind was racing. Endymion had said the light vessel would be gorgeous but Minako was so far beyond that already. He'd only seen it for a second but that was more than enough to know he'd never forget it. He took a deep breath, counting to ten. "Nothing," he lied.

"How. Much. Did. You. See," Minako grit out, shoving her finger into his back for emphasis.

Kunzite squirmed, feeling very small. No one had this effect on him, not even his own parents. He licked his lips, managing a hoarse, "Only for a second, nothing really."

Minako slapped him over the back of the head and he grimaced. She was definitely female in every way, but she hit like a man.

"Out!" Minako ordered, pointing to the door even though his back was still turned to her. "Get OUT!"

Kunzite said, "I need to discuss your-"

"GET OUT!" Minako shrieked, shoving him through the door.

He could have used his superior weight to resist and stay but as the door slammed behind him, he had the distinct impression it would have only worsened the situation.

"I'll be back in an hour!" He shouted through the door.

Minako kicked the closed door in response, fuming in humiliation.

* * *

><p>Beryl had just finished with a nice stroll around the palace grounds when Lysander interrupted her musings.<p>

"Not yet," the hissing voice came out of nowhere, stopping Beryl in her tracks. She glanced around to see if anyone was nearby to hear her talking to herself. Then she remembered Lysander could hear her thoughts.

"Why not?" she asked, feeling petulant at having her privacy intruded upon. Lysander had been quiet all day since she'd first summoned it, and now it wanted something from her?

"The door," Lysander whispered, shifting Beryl's gaze to it. It was an odd sensation, but not altogether unpleasant.

Beryl looked the door over, it looked like any other door in the palace. It definitely led outside though, as there were windows on either side with the orange light of midday seeping in.

She decided she could follow Lysander's guidance for a while longer, especially if it meant to lead her to something important. And this was likely another area of the palace grounds.

Opening the door, she stepped outside into a rocky area. It wasn't rough terrain but it did have large boulders lining a sparse array of dead trees. There were a few smaller rocks that lay on the ground, but the area all in all did not appeal to Beryl's sense of aesthetics.

"Why have you led me here," Beryl asked, stamping her foot. She had no use for withered trees and dead things.

"Forward," the voice said, and she looked around again. Upon closer inspection, the wall of rocks in front of her appeared to have an indentation cracked out of it.

She moved towards it, seeing as she got closer that it was in actuality, a cave. She peered inside, it was too dark to see past a few feet on the interior.

"How far does it go?" she muttered to herself. It had better not be filthy inside, she liked the dress she had on today.

"Deep," came Lysander's voice in her mind. "Go inside and see," it said, with a promise of something hanging on its words.

Beryl took a deep breath, swallowing on reflex. Lysander was her familiar, it wouldn't lead her into danger, it had an invested interest in her survival as its host. Nodding to herself, she stepped into the mouth of the cave, using her hands to determine where the wall and ceiling were.

As she went further inside, she realized the cave was opening up, growing larger into an open area up ahead. She could no longer feel the wall on both sides at the same time. The darkness seemed to have multiplied tenfold though, and she was virtually blind as she stepped further into the blackness.

It was getting colder the further in she went, the rocks against her palm going from lukewarm to almost icy. She shivered, wrapping her free hand around herself. If she'd known Lysander was going to guide her down this little detour she could have changed into something warmer. And something she didn't mind getting covered in dirt.

Beryl coughed for a moment, stopping to try and get her bearings.

"Not far now," Lysander hissed in her head.

Lysander pushed the insecurities and questions rising in Beryl's mind down, lulling her to a sense of safety. It knew this place was anything but safe, but it couldn't have her to run screaming out just yet.

As she stepped forward into the main chamber of the cave, Beryl felt the temperature drop another 20 degrees. It was as cold as death in here, and she wrapped both her arms around herself to ward it off.

"Why am I here, Lysander?" Beryl demanded. She was freezing and didn't like the way her skin was crawling.

"See," Lysander ordered. Beryl chafed at the notion of being ordered to do something, but again, Lysander quelled her emotions before they could bubble to the surface.

Looking around, at first all she could see was the darkness of the cave. With the level of pitch black this cave was, it was impossible to make out any detail of anything. Then she began to see the outline of something in front of her.

It was large, that she could tell, and ever so faintly glowing in the dark.

"What is it?" She breathed, stepping forward to the object.

She put her hands on it, and was surprised by how warm it felt. It was still nearly impossible to see in the darkness, but it felt solid beneath her fingers, and smooth like weathered rock. Putting her hand against it though was almost a pleasant feeling, like coming home or going to sleep. Beryl closed her eyes to savor it.

"It is the source of your soon to be power," Lysander said, not offering anymore details.

"How do I take it?" Beryl asked.

"Patience, you must wait for the right time," Lysander promised.

Beryl huffed, wrapping her arm around it as far as she could reach. Whatever it was, it was faceted and she could feel the edges as she held it in her arms. She let out a sigh of pleasure before pulling away.

She could be patient. She looked at the shape she could barely make out again. She would be patient if she could harness the power inside the obelisk.

Yes, that seemed to be the appropriate word. It was a massive structure of some sort and judging by what she could feel of it in the dark, it was an obelisk.

"My obelisk," she said under her breath.

In the recesses of her mind, Lysander smiled.

* * *

><p>Serenity had been right, the royal army had come to provide aid to Lothridge and it wasn't even sunset yet. The sounds of sword fighting were rife in the air again, and Makoto was sure it meant the reinforcements had arrived.<p>

Makoto tapped her knuckles together, trying to contain her emotions. She was frustrated with her current predicament, but this plan Serenity had seemed to be good. It was good enough at least. Sitting around all day hiding from the rebels though went against her instincts. She needed to move, to exercise, and being crouched in a dank alley to avoid being killed was not her idea of a good time.

She continued to tap her knuckles together, while Serenity stayed as calm as her namesake.

It wasn't long after their arrival that soldier's wearing the royal colors of red and black began to slip into the town itself. Serenity pointed to one she could see from their vantage point, helping Makoto to stand.

Makoto took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. Time to put their plan into action.

"Help us, please!" Serenity called, rushing out from the alley towards the man. He turned to them in surprise, having thought himself alone. "We're acolytes from the temple of storm," Serenity said, biting her lips and looking up at him with her widest most innocent baby blues. "Please, the rebels will kill us if they find us!"

The soldier frowned, looking warily at Makoto's rebel uniform. "That's a man, miss," he said as politely as he could.

Sereinty shook her head, gesturing for Makoto to prove herself. With a sigh, Makoto tugged at her collar, showing the soldier the curve of her breasts above the bandages she'd used to flatten them.

Eyes wide in surprise, the man nodded, looking Makoto up and down again. Makoto was quite muscular, and taller than he was! Anyone would have thought she was a man, he told himself.

He let go of the grip he'd unconsciously had on his blade, ushering them forward toward another ring of men that had made it past the battle still raging at the gate. "Stay here," he said,

The fight seemed to go on for hours. At least, that's what it felt like to Makoto.

She shifted her position, cracked her knuckles, flexed her aching shoulder. Her palm was outright raw from so much leaning on her makeshift cane.

When she thought she could take it no more, the sounds of the conflict began to wane.

By sunset, it was over.

Endymion made his way into the town, beads of sweat running down his arms and legs. It felt good to walk, and it cooled him off after the heat of the battle. As he came around the bend of a building, he saw a ring of his soldier's who had secured an area of the town.

"Excellent work," he said, approaching them. As he did, he saw two figures inside their circle, one petite and one who stood easily two heads above most of the men.

The sun was directly blocking his view, and he squinted to try and make out anything as he got closer.

He tensed when he did, the man was a rebel. He had directly said no prisoners. The lieutenant of the group stepped forward, bowing to Endymion.

"My lord they're acolytes of the storm temple. They said their temple was attacked by the rebels, and they fled here. When they rebels ambushed the town, they asked for our protection."

Endymion pointed to Makoto, still squinting past the glare of the deeply orange sun. "That's a rebel soldier."

"Meaning no disrespect, your majesty," The soldier bowed even lower, tripping over his words. "But she's a woman. I saw it for myself."

"I'll judge that," Endymion said, taking a menacing step forward. The smaller figure shrank away from him when he did but he was focused on the threat before him. Makoto stood up straighter, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's your name, soldier," he asked Makoto.

"Makoto," she said. Her voice did sound feminine, he had to admit. Her face was hard to see, the strong contrast from the light behind her casting it all in shadows.

"My man here," he gestured behind him to the lieutenant, "Says you're a woman. An acolyte of the storm temple."

"I am," Makoto said, reaching up to pull down her shirt a bit so he could also see the swathe of wraps over her chest.

Surprised, Endymion stepped back, blinking at Makoto. She really was a woman.

"How did you get that uniform," he asked, eyes narrow.

"Pulled it off a cadaver," Makoto replied.

"And your injuries?" He gave a pointed look to the cane she was leaning on.

"We at the storm temple practice combat. I gave one of the rebels a bit of a fight."

Endymion scoffed, "The storm temple practices hand to hand combat. The rebels were armed with weapons."

"Which is why she's so dinged up," Serenity spoke up when Makoto hesitated a few seconds too long.

He turned his gaze to the smaller woman. It was almost impossible to see anything with the red glow directly behind her, but he squinted and tried to look at her face while he spoke to her.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Serenity," she said, giving him a quick curtsey. From what he could see, she didn't appear injured.

This girl had a sweet light voice like a songbird, a direct contrast to the low throaty sound of Makoto. "You didn't want to fight a rebel like your friend here," he stuck his thumb out towards Makoto.

"No, I was too afraid," Endymion could see the girl bow her head slightly.

"Let's find them shelter for the night while our men bury the fallen," Endymion said to the lieutenant, who bowed again and began guiding them forward.

As they moved towards him, and began to walk behind the soldier, Endymion's eyes widened. The small girl had wavy platinum blonde hair that fell almost to her mid-back, and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. They glowed indigo in the light, and with the sun behind her it framed her features almost like a heavenly being. He grabbed her wrist as she walked past and Serenity jerked in surprise, looking back at him.

With her now facing him, away from the glare of the sun, Endymion caught a full view of her. She was small, dainty even, with the feminine curves to show her true age. She also had the most delicate face he had ever seen, and he felt something stir in his chest just from looking at her.

She didn't look anything like Beryl, her curves were subtle and where Beryl was a striking beauty, Serenity was a subtle one. And yet, Endymion couldn't deny the effect she was having on him.

And there was a depth, a sadness as deep as the ocean in those eyes. As if she'd lived through some great tragedy

"No," Endymion said, more convinced he was right with every second he looked at her. "Take Serenity back to the palace tonight and settle her into a room in the guest quarters with the other vessel," he said. "This is the light vessel."

AN: I've been writing a ton for days now and burning out a bit. Reviews are literally the only force pushing me forward at the moment (I've already won nanowrimo, and now I don't get anymore badges or bar colors, cry cry). This story will get finished, I am just unsure on how long that will take. This is the last chapter I will be posting to FFN. I'll update my author page with the book info when its done and available, it will be significantly different from this fanfic (some characters may be removed, new ones may be added, scenes will edited/revised/deleted/added and overall the whole story will just be awesome and make sense in geography, timeline and the plot will be solid by the time its ready for publishing). I hope you guys enjoyed the first draft bits I did share, the comments were amazing motivation to keep writing. Thank you everyone who took the time to write a review.


End file.
